¿Debio pasar?
by KiMi10
Summary: [D & Hr] ¿Hermione enamorada de Malfoy? TERMINADO
1. El Beso

EL BESO  
  
"Deja de mirarla, se van a dar cuenta" se decía a sí mismo Draco Malfoy. Agacho su vista a la comida, no se le apetecía en lo mínimo, solo quería verla, seguirla con la vista. Ella sabia que la miraba, él ya se había dado cuenta. Pero que importaba, se había enamorado profundamente de la Gryffindor, desde aquel día de interés.  
  
***Flash-Back***  
  
-Te vas a enfermar -decía Hermione a Draco- la ventisca esta terrible.  
  
-Déjame Granger, es mi entrenamiento -decía inmóvil en el campo de quidditch  
  
-Claro que no te voy a dejar, sin ti nos van a castigar a ti y a mí, dijeron que todos a dentro y solo faltas tú así que metete -decía congelándose la hechicera  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Te importo Granger? Soy prefecto y tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí, así que déjame -decía el terco Slytherin.  
  
-Por mí, congélate en la nieve Malfoy pero me van a bajar puntos y eso no me va a gustar mucho, ¡¡SI TENGO QUE SUBIR A UNA ESCOBA Y BAJARTE, LO HARÉ!! -decía furiosa.  
  
-No sabes ni como se sujeta Granger, los sangre sucias solo la usan para limpiar -decía riendo  
  
-¡Ah sí! -subió y voló hasta Malfoy, con algo de dificultad, "Harry lo hace con tanta facilidad ¿por qué yo no puedo?" Pensaba la Gryffindor.  
  
-Wow, pudiste Granger -reía sarcásticamente Malfoy- ahora atrápame- voló en círculos y bajo en picada hasta que llego al suelo, subió repentinamente y se quedo en el lugar que estaba anteriormente, mientras que Hermione lo siguió.  
  
-Nada mal Granger -reía Malfoy  
  
-Por supuesto, es fácil ganarte -sonreía sarcásticamente Hermione  
  
A Malfoy se le borro la sonrisa burlona de sus labios, voló mas alto y de repente en picada, después giro en su lugar, confundiendo a Hermione y bajo en círculos, ahí Hermione lo ataco y lo hizo caer de su escoba, y estaban a pocos metros de allí, así que no le paso nada a Malfoy  
  
-Bien, bien, vamonos ya -decía Hermione aterrizando  
  
-Nadie... pero nadie... me ha hecho esto -decía con ira Malfoy  
  
-Si, si, vamos -decía tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo a la salida  
  
-Suéltame -jalo Malfoy  
  
-Vamonos -jalaba Hermione  
  
-Yo... me... quedo aquí -jalaba Malfoy  
  
Malfoy jalo mas fuerte y resbalo, Hermione se soltó a tiempo y lo miro caer.  
  
-Jajajaja -reía Hermione- ¿te ayudo? -decía aun riendo.  
  
-Por favor -jala de Hermione y cayo ella encima de Malfoy  
  
Se miraban a los ojos, Hermione intentaba ponerse en pie pero no podía, veía sus ojos y... eran infinitos, ese gris tan profundo y claramente un azul marino nunca antes visible ante ella. Draco miraba sus ojos miel, sus pequeñas pecas no antes divisibles, su aliento, su perfume a fresas, sus labios... gruesos, rojos y secos... con ganas de hidratarlos con los suyos.  
  
Beso lentamente a Hermione, oprimiendo lentamente sus gruesos labios con los delgados de él, ella no respondía, eso ponía nervioso al chico, abrió los ojos y veía los de ella abiertos como platos, comprendió la indirecta y se levanto de ella.  
  
-Eh... lo siento Granger -se fue corriendo, tropezando con rocas y mirando varias veces atrás.  
  
***Flash-End***  
  
"Hace ya una semana que paso y no me dirige la palabra" pensaba Malfoy triste "pero que dices idiota, la besaste, que repugnancia" "es que, no siento asco, aunque no la bese bien, me gusto sentir la suavidad de sus labios" recordaba la sensación con un estremecimiento cálido. "Tal vez a ella le dio asco, por eso tengo que preguntárselo" pensaba nervioso, se levanto y salió del Gran Comedor, sus amigos intentaron seguirlo pero él hizo una seña para que se detuvieran.  
  
Camino con la cabeza agachada y sin saberlo ya estaba en su habitación, acostado boca abajo y pensando en ella.  
  
"Debí besarla mas... debía abrazarla... debí acariciarla... debí demostrarle mi afecto, pero en esos tiempos no sentía nada por ella, que tonto era, la molestaba, la hacia enojar, aunque se ve linda enojada..." "¡¡¡en que estas pensando Malfoy, es una Gryffindor y peor aun UNA SANGRE SUCIA!!! Puedes conseguir chicas mejores, además no puedes estar enamorado por un estúpido beso, te has besado mejor antes." Su conciencia tenia razón, no por un simple beso ¡pin pon! Ya estaba enamorado... aunque así parecía...  
  
Esa noche la vería, tenían que hablarse, no podían quedarse callados toda la noche, tenían que hablar.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
"Esta noche lo veras" se decía Hermione, jugando con su pluma- Hermione,  
  
tienes tareas, ya la vas a terminar, tranquilízate -se dijo para relajarse.  
  
"Además, no sientes nada por Draco, es por Harry, a él lo amas, siempre lo  
  
has hecho y no por un estúpido beso te olvidas del chico que te hablo por  
  
primera vez en Hogwarts."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
*Esa noche*  
  
-Bien, ya saben cual es su puesto ahora vayan- ordeno la profesora McGonagall  
  
-Sí -dijeron todos  
  
Draco no dejaba de verla, ella estaba nerviosa porque sentía la mirada de Draco, caminaron separados, Hermione adelanta y Draco atrás mirándola, hipnotizado.  
  
-Bien tú, este lado y yo este ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Hermione sin mirarlo, solo volteando a los lados de su turno  
  
-Sí, por supuesto -dijo Draco caminando al lugar puesto por ella  
  
"No se opuso" pensó Hermione "normalmente él pone los lugares..."  
  
-Granger -dijo Draco mirándola- ¿te puedo preguntar algo? -dijo sacándola de sus conclusiones  
  
-Eh... si -dijo Hermione vigilando su pasillo, temiendo la pregunta de Malfoy  
  
-¿No sentiste nada por el beso que te di? -pregunto tímido  
  
-Yo esperaba una pregunta más profesional, no personal, pero no, no sentí nada -dijo fríamente la Gryffindor  
  
-Ah -dijo triste- por que yo... si sentí algo -dijo Draco destrozado por la respuesta de Hermione  
  
-¿Qué fue? -dijo Hermione intentando poner menos tono de interés en su voz  
  
-Asco -dijo fríamente- repugnancia -dijo tomando cordura, casi le confesaba sus sentimientos.  
  
-Yo también -dijo Hermione- y lo gracioso fue que corriste y te tropezabas -dijo riendo  
  
-Estaba embriagado... -dijo inconscientemente- por tan horribles labios -dijo recobrando de nuevo la cordura.  
  
-Pues, tu fuiste el que me beso -dijo Hermione- yo no.  
  
Draco ya no resistió, camino decidido a Hermione y le planto un beso...  
  
Notas de la Autora: jejeje los voy a dejar en suspenso!! ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen Reviews ok?, Bueno espero que este fanfic tenga algo de acción mas adelante ok? Lo intentare!! Los dejo!  
  
Aios! 


	2. Te Odio

Hola! He recibido ya muchos reviews!!! Gracias, se los agradezco mucho, bueno la mayoría piden continuación y que Hermione le corresponda pero no!! No me gusta que las chicas sean fáciles, y menos en estos casos en que el hombre la quiere enseguida, no, quiero hacer sufrir a Draco jajaja.  
  
Bueno aquí les va, el 2° Capitulo:  
  
TE ODIO  
  
La chica lo golpeaba, movía la cabeza a todos lados pero el chico no le soltaba los labios, sus muñecas y su cara. Sus piernas estaban atrapadas en las del chico, mientras este quería probar mas de sus labios, la chica lloraba por soltarse. La chica tuvo un plan... empezó a besar a Draco, dejo de poner oposición, Draco pensaba "sabia que racionarías". El chico empezó a soltarla y a acariciarla, la chica sentía con asco sus manos en su rostro y manos, de repente... lo pateo.  
  
Eres un estúpido -le decía con un tono terrible de odio- no me vuelvas a tocar, engendro estúpido, te odio -lo veía retorcerse de dolor en el piso, después salió corriendo.  
  
Espera... Granger... -decía con dolor mientras la veía correr- ...yo... te amo... -se hundió en sus rodillas sintiendo el terrible dolor en su entrepierna... y el de su corazón ____________________________________________________________________________ _______ La chica corría con odio, lloraba, se sentía terrible, Draco la había manoseado, besado y tocado. Solo por un estúpido beso, ¿qué se creía ese "Sangre Pura"?, No por que Hermione fuera hija de muggles él podía llegar y besarla solo porque sí, no eso jamás.  
  
Llego con la profesora McGonagall:  
  
-¿Qué le sucede señorita Granger? -pregunto asustada al ver su rostro lleno de lagrimas y la expresión de odio en su rostro.  
  
-Profesora McGonagall doy por terminada mi hora de vigilancia -decía furiosa  
  
-pero ¿por qué? -pregunto indignada- quiero una buena causa señorita Granger -dijo enojada  
  
-por acoso sexual -dijo saliendo de la habitación.  
  
-Dios mío -escucho McGonagall saliendo detrás de ella, persiguiéndola- pero ¿cuándo, como, donde, quien?  
  
-Solo le diré mi retiro, profesora, yo me encargo de lo demás. ¡¡50 puntos menos para Slytherin!! Punto final -dijo dando vuelta a la esquina. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
El sol entraba por su ventana, pero ni el sol podía iluminar su día, estaba destrozado. La chica de sus sueños le había roto el corazón el día anterior. Su casa había perdido 50 puntos y nadie sabia el por qué, el sí, seguramente esa chica lo había acusado, puesto que es una persona que no se queda callada fácilmente, eso le gustaba de la chica.  
  
Se levanto y tomo un baño frío, no lo sentía mucho, puesto que su corazón así se encontraba, frío.  
  
Bajo a desayunar con amargura, sus amigos lo esperaban ansiosos, al parecer un nuevo rumor rondaba, puesto que eso los ponía contentos y malditos. Se sentó y su comida apareció rápidamente.  
  
-Draco ¿ya oíste el rumor? -dijo Goyle feliz  
  
-no y no me interesa -dijo fríamente  
  
-el rumor es que un Slytherin violo a una Gryffindor ¿lo puedes creer? -dijo sonriendo Goyle- todos creemos que es la sangre sucia de Granger, porque no ha bajado a desayunar -dijo malévolamente  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?! -dijo alterado, se levanto para ver si ella no estaba en su lugar de siempre y no estaba, ni sus amigos inseparables, el pobre y el rajado, se sentó y dijo enojado- a Granger no le llames sangre sucia, idiota -dijo levantándose de su asiento, saliendo del Gran Comedor.  
  
Camino a paso veloz al retrato de la Señora Gorda -¿contraseña? -pidió.  
  
-No la tengo, déjame pasar soy prefecto -dijo enojado  
  
-no te puedo dejar pasar, ahora vete -dijo enojada  
  
De repente el retrato se movió y salió Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? -dijo sorprendido y a la vez arqueando la ceja, pregunto Ron  
  
-Que les importa, solo díganme la contraseña para entrar -dijo alterado  
  
-¿Estas loco? -dijo riendo Harry- claro que no te la daremos  
  
Draco corrió hacia el y lo acorralo en la pared tomando la túnica entre sus manos y amenazándolo- dame la maldita contraseña, Potter. Me urge ver a Granger -dijo furioso  
  
-¿tu fuiste? -dijo Ron, sacando su varita- ¿cómo te atreviste a tocarla? Hemione esta llorando en su cuarto si te interesa, hurón -grito furioso- retrocede o no se que te haré con mi varita.  
  
Malfoy soltó a Harry al escuchar que Hermione lloraba, miro el cuadro, a Harry y a Ron, confuso "la hice llorar" retrocedió asustado chocando con una persona...  
  
-Señor Malfoy a mi oficina ¡AHORA! -dijo la profesora McGonagall  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: jejeje que les parecía, algo trágico este capitulo pero me gusta, que opinan? DEJEN REVIEWS!! Y ya mejore el capitulo anterior, bueno en separación y eso porque estaba todo junto, un desastre total.  
  
Aios! 


	3. Una Pequeña Disculpa

Hola! De nuevo los deje en suspenso no? (me encanta dejarlos así muajajajaja) Pero esto tiene que continuar, y bueno solo les diré que "en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo existe lo inevitable" Ahí les va, 3° Capitulo  
  
UNA PEQUEÑA DISCULPA  
  
Malfoy caminaba a regañadientes detrás de McGonagall, al pasar todos se les quedaban viendo con expresiones como "¿regañarán a Malfoy?" O "por fin hay justicia", él solo veía sus pies andar, no quería ver a nadie... bueno excepto a la Gryffindor... aunque ella no lo quisiese ver.  
  
-Pase señor Malfoy -le indico McGonagall abriendo la puerta.  
  
-Con permiso -dijo Malfoy con voz casi inaudible.  
  
El despacho de McGonagall era mediano, no como el de Snape, que era oscuro y algo amplio, sino que es era mas iluminado y anaranjado por así decirlo. McGonagall camino hasta llegar a su escritorio, se sentó y le ordeno a Malfoy que lo hiciera.  
  
-bien, lo he situado aquí porque la señorita Hermione Granger -al escuchar ese nombre Draco se estremeció, por suerte McGonagall no vio nada por revisar hojas- me ha dicho que alguno de su casa la ha tocado... pasionalmente. Y como usted estuvo con ella el día de ayer, debió haber visto algo -dijo McGonagall con cara seria.  
  
-La señorita Granger, al llegar a nuestro puesto, me ordeno un lugar opuesto al de ella y por ello no oí ni vi nada -dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos  
  
-bien, ¿no vio a nadie de su casa por esos pasillos? -pregunto con incredulidad a la respuesta de Draco -no, mi trabajo es ese ¿no?, revisar que nadie salga en la noche y eso hacia -dijo con paciencia  
  
De repente tocaron la puerta.  
  
-He mandado a llamar a la señorita Granger para que me dé información -dijo McGonagall levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la puerta.  
  
-Quiere decir que no me cree -dijo Draco levantándose, aun con los brazos cruzados  
  
-No es eso, solo es seguridad señor Malfoy -dijo abriendo la puerta  
  
Su corazón volvió a latir... allí estaba... se veía algo lastimada, tenía ojeras, el cabello algo despeinado y los labios secos... los labios que Malfoy consideraba suyos y con los que soñaba siempre.  
  
-Con permiso -dijo Hermione sonriéndole a McGonagall- buenos días profesora ¿me ha llamado? -dijo pasando, aun sin percibir la presencia de Draco  
  
-He si, señorita Granger, también he mandado a llamar al señor Malfoy para platicar de lo ocurrido -dijo McGonagall caminando a su asiento  
  
-¿perdón? -Hermione miro a Draco, y este lo miraba hipnotizado, la chica lo miro con desprecio (tal como lo hacia Malfoy cuando él la llamaba sangre sucia ¿recuerdan?) -disculpe profesora pero creo haber dicho claramente ayer que yo me encargaría de esto -dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos y deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta.  
  
-Como jefa de la casa de Gryffindor es MI deber saber estas cosas y más si es acoso sexual -dijo McGonagall indicándole asiento a su alumna  
  
-Disculpe pero como prefecta también tengo este derecho, y además retiro lo dicho, no paso nada el día de ayer -dijo Hermione sin moverse de su sitio- y no quisiera ofenderla pero este asunto se ha divulgado, media escuela lo sabe -dijo con tono de enojo en su voz  
  
-Le he informado al profesor Snape, me pregunto el porque habíamos quitado puntos a su casa y este era un buen motivo señorita Granger, además este asunto no se ha divulgado respecto a mi y al profesor Snape  
  
-Lo dudo, con sinceridad, profesora -dijo Hemione con mas tono de ira en su voz  
  
-¿perdón? Señorita Granger ¿no quiere que el infeliz que la haya tocado sea expulsado de este colegio? Personas como esas no deben convivir con personas como nosotros, están enfermos -dijo pensando con repugnancia quien seria tan lascivo como para hacer eso en una escuela  
  
-Lo sé, pero ya se lo dije YO me encargare de esto -dijo apuntándose  
  
McGonagall entendió, vio sus ojos cristalinos y entendió, ¿qué podría hacer una chica de 17 años? Ella sabia perfectamente que las maldiciones imperdonables estaban prohibidas y sabia que no debía hacer daño a los alumnos ¿qué haría?  
  
-De acuerdo -dijo rendida la jefa de Gryffindor- espero no tenerla aquí con algo grave de parte de usted -dijo levantándose, les abrió la puerta y Malfoy se levanto.  
  
-Gracias, profesora -dijo Hermione saliendo del despacho, seguido por Malfoy  
  
McGonagall cerro, Hermione sin decir palabra ni voltear camino hacia su casa, Malfoy no podía dejarla irse así como así, tenia que disculparse por la estupidez que había cometido. La alcanzo y le tomo la muñeca, la chica volteo asustando a Malfoy puesto que, el dedo índice de Hemione se encontraba en su pecho, amenazándolo.  
  
-no me toques, hurón -dijo Hermione volteándose de nuevo  
  
-Espera Granger -dijo Malfoy poniéndose delante de ella -quiero... pedirte... disculpas -él ¿disculpándose? Jamás lo había hecho, pero por ella, hasta de rodillas lo hacia - perdóname, ayer... me comporte como un enfermo y solo quiero que quedemos en paz y... -el chico la vio, lo veía con ojos inexpresivos, aunque en el fondo con ira y tristeza- quiero que... seamos amigos -dijo intentando sonreír- aunque... Granger... estoy enamorado de ti -dijo Malfoy perdiéndose en los ojos de Hermione, mirándola con ternura, con frustración por no tenerla consigo.  
  
La chica sintió una punzada en su pecho- ¿disculpa? -dijo la chica impresionada  
  
-Como lo oyes Granger, no dejo de pensar en ti, me... me... me gustas, me encantas, te amo -dijo Malfoy intentando acercársele  
  
La chica empezó a reír, si, primero empezó con una ligera sonrisa, después una pequeña carcajada y finalmente se agarro el estomago por tanta risa que tenia- espera jajaja -reía- ¿me estas diciendo que estas enamorado de mi y que no dejas de pensar en mi? jajaja Malfoy escúchate -le dijo Hermione aun con risa- mira es tonto o mas bien estúpido que digas eso ¿sabes porque? Porque solo fue un beso Malfoy, un beso, ¿qué nunca has besado? Y después, tu y yo somos enemigos, nos odiamos, mi mejor amigo y tu son rivales desde que se conocen, por favor escúchate.  
  
Hermione le estaba rompiendo el corazón, trozo a trozo, lo pisaba como si fuera una cucaracha horrible y grande, lo escupía como si fuera el suelo. No, un Malfoy no debe ser tratado así pero Hermione tenia razón, mucha razón, era ilógico lo que sentía. Pero... Malfoy la miro con odio- perdón por amarte Granger -dijo este sosteniendo la mirada, quería llorar, es lo que quería  
  
-Mira Malfoy, no me vengas con eso, creo que me has robado mas besos que dicho Sangre Sucia, mira no me voy a creer tus mentiras de perdón. Te sito en las afueras del bosque prohibido hoy a las 10 -dijo Hermione volteándose para seguir su camino. Malfoy la siguió, no le iba a hacer eso a Draco Malfoy, no, no. La tomo por la muñeca y bruscamente la volteo, la tomo de la cintura, acorralándola en la pared, tomándole los cachetes y le dijo...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: hola! Hola! Bueno, mmm ¿quedo bien? Cómo que Hermione tenia ganas de decirlo ¿no creen? Es que si, Draco lleva 6 años ofendiéndola ya era hora de que Hemione le dijera sus verdades y mas ahora cuando Draco esta indefenso y a sus pies. Bueno emm... no les quiero adelantar así que...  
  
Aios! 


	4. La Confesión

¿Los deje en suspenso? Muajajaja me encanta hacerlo, bueno, bueno en este capitulo emm pasar "cosas" interesantes, así que mas vale que si estas sentada te amarres muy fuerte porque... bueno mejor lean...  
  
Vamo, Vamo 4° Capitulo  
  
LA CONFESIÓN  
  
-Mira Granger, no te miento, odio que me tomen a juego y mas cuando es en estos casos, que no ves como muero -decía Malfoy sujetándola con fuerza en la cintura  
  
-Suéltame idiota, me lastimas -Hermione intentaba safarse pero Malfoy era fuerte, su mano era fuerte y sostenía la pequeña cintura de Hemione apoyada en la pared- déjame, me duele  
  
-¿por qué no podemos ser amigos? Responde -gritaba Malfoy apretando mas a Hemione- no ves que me vuelves loco, que quiero demostrarte lo que siento y tu solo te apartas de mi, me lastimas mas tu que yo a ti.  
  
-Suéltame -repetía Hermione- yo te odio, porque siempre me has hecho sentir mal, menos, inferior, yo... no quiero nada contigo -golpeaba Hermione  
  
-Me arrepiento ¿no lo vez? Era un idiota, un inmaduro, pero me abriste los ojos Granger -decía mientras veía los labios de Hemione  
  
-No me beses -decía Hermione llorando- por favor, déjame, me lastimas, yo amo a otra persona -lloraba Hermione- déjame en paz, déjame ser feliz  
  
Con estas palabras Malfoy la soltó, era cierto, él no podía obligarla a quererlo, la chica lo vio y dijo- Gracias, con permiso -dijo pasando por el lado de Draco.  
  
Malfoy la detuvo de nuevo- ¿esta noche?  
  
-Sí -dijo Hermione mientras Draco bajaba su mano ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
Hermione llego a su cuarto, se acostó y empezó a pensar "¿por qué Malfoy?, Que diablos te hice, yo no siento nada por ti ¿por qué no lo entiendes?" Pensaba la Gryffindor. Se metió a bañar y meditando aun lo ocurrió- Au - gimió con dolor, su cintura estaba rosada, "Malfoy es fuerte, me duele mucho aun" decía revisando su cintura "Ya que lo pienso Malfoy no esta mal, vaya que el quidditch le ayudo mucho, es musculoso y bueno... ¡¡que piensas Hermione!! ¡¡Contrólate!!" Se hundió en el agua mientras sentía lo tibio de ella.  
  
Al salir se vistió e hizo su tarea, agotada se acostó, aun no podía sacarse lo que le había dicho Malfoy "Granger... estoy enamorado de ti..." -estúpido Malfoy- golpeo la almohada.  
  
De repente tocaron la puerta.  
  
-¿Sí? -pregunto Hermione  
  
-Soy Harry, Herms ¿puedo pasar? -Claro Harry, pasa  
  
El chico entro, "a él también le hizo bien el quidditch" pensó Hermione.  
  
-Hola Harry, ¿cómo estas? -decía la Gryffindor levantándose de la cama  
  
-No te pares, vengo rápido; estoy bien ¿y tú? - pregunto Harry sentándose enfrente de Hermione  
  
-Bien, acabo de terminar mi tarea -decía Hermione arreglándose el cabello  
  
-Ah, yo también ya la hice -dijo Harry pensando que decir  
  
-y ¿qué te trae por aquí? -pregunto Hermione con curiosidad  
  
-ah, pues, me dijeron que te llamó McGonagall  
  
-Sí, el asunto de... ya sabes... pero le dije que se olvidara de eso -dijo Hermione haciendo ademanes graciosos.  
  
-es que es serio Hermione, como que se olviden de eso, además... vengo a preguntarte quien fue -pregunto Harry  
  
-Mira Harry yo me haré cargo de esto, no te preocupes (don´t worry, be happy () y no importa quien fue, mejor olvídalo -decía Hermione jugando con un hilo suelto de su cama.  
  
-¿qué me olvide de esto? Por favor Hemione es como si yo te dijera que te olvidaras de mis problemas, vamos Hermione ¿no me tienes confianza? -dijo tomándola de la mano  
  
-claro que si, pero no es importante -dijo nerviosa por sentir la suave mano de Harry en la suya  
  
-para mi lo es -dijo Harry acariciando la mano de la chica  
  
-es que... ¿para que quieres saber? -pregunto temblorosa, "que mano tan suave tiene Harry" pensaba Hermione  
  
-porque somos amigos -dijo Harry  
  
-mmm... de acuerdo, pero después de esto no quiero que cometas locuras -dijo Hermione señalando a su amigo con el dedo índice  
  
-lo intentare -dijo Harry levantando su mano y suspendiéndola en el aire en señal de juramento  
  
-de acuerdo... fue... Draco Malfoy -dijo Hermione con tono de repugnancia en su voz  
  
-¡¡QUE!! -Harry transformo su cara en una terrible tormenta de ira y odio, empezó a golpear la cama en señal de impotencia- ¡¡pero porque!! -grito Harry  
  
-tranquilízate Harry -le ordeno Hermione  
  
-¡¿qué me tranquilice?! Mi enemigo te toco y ¿quieres que me tranquilice? Es que... es que... -miro a Hermione con ojos tristes y se tranquilizo- lo siento es que... me altere -dijo levantándole la cara a Hermione- pero ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué Malfoy haría eso?, Nos odia.  
  
-Lo se, pero... una semana antes... había ido por Malfoy al campo de quittidch y caí encima de él por accidente y me beso... -Harry al oír esto golpeo la almohada, en señal de celos-... al parecer quedo obsesionado con eso y me robo otro beso en el pasillo, no me violo, solo me acaricio y beso con locura... -Harry tenia mas rabia que un perro, estaba molesto, furioso, incontrolable, quería golpear a Malfoy en ese momento- y hoy... me confeso su amor por mí... y... lo cité hoy en la noche... en los bosque prohibido.  
  
Harry al oír eso se paralizo- ¿le vas a corresponder a Malfoy? -fue lo primero que le llego a la mente  
  
-No, solo lo voy a castigar por lo que me hizo -dijo Hermione con un tono irónico en su voz  
  
-Ah, ¿no quieres que vaya contigo? -dijo Harry  
  
-No gracias, Harry, lo haré por mi misma -decía Hermione  
  
Harry la tomo de la mano, elevando la mano de ella y posándola en su pecho- tienes todo mi apoyo -le dijo Harry, mirándola de una forma tierna, dulce, cariñosa y romántica que nunca había visto en él.  
  
-Gracias Harry -dijo Hermione  
  
De repente, Harry se fue acercando a Hermione, esta vio como disminuía su distancia con él pero no se movió, estaban a pocos centímetros, los dos cerraron los ojos... Harry oprimió lentamente los labios de la chica, mientras la Gryffindor sentía con estremecimiento los de su amor platónico (ahora ni tan platónico jajaja) el chico sentía la suavidad de esos labios... abrió un poco la boca para saborear mas... el beso continuo... lo hacían lento puesto que no eran expertos, Harry un poco, por su ex-novia Cho Chang, pero ella no sabia besar tampoco. Harry intento hacer el beso mas intenso, pero vio el temor en la chica puesto que ella apenas tomaba la mano del chico, Harry prefería que ella tomara mas confianza y ya después la intensidad. Hermione se sentía en las nubes, la boca de Harry sabia a cereza, seguramente había chupado una paleta de cereza porque sabia delicioso, mientras que Hermione... pues a pasta dental (jajaja. Harry empezó a recostar a Hermione, notaba como la chica se intimidaba ante él y se hacia para atrás, y en la cama no lo podría hacer. La recostó y la empezó a acariciar, su suave rostro mientras la chica acariciaba la del chico.  
  
De repente...  
  
-Ups... lo siento -Ron acababa de entrar y los había visto, se tapo los ojos, aunque viendo entre sus dedos- he Harry, siento interrumpir pero... la practica -dijo Ron saliendo de la habitación.  
  
Los dos se despegaron, fue un momento triste para los dos puesto que en serio querían mas. Pero Harry tenia que ir a entrenar.  
  
-lo siento -dijo Harry- no debí...  
  
-shh -Hermione puso su dedo en la boca de Harry en señal de que guardara silencio- esta bien... yo te respondí -dijo Hermione sonriendo  
  
Harry beso el dedo de Hermione y le dijo- eres la niña mas hermosa que he besado -dijo Harry abrazándola- me tengo que ir -dijo Harry levantándose- me toca practica  
  
-lo sé, ¿a que hora sales? -pregunto la castaña  
  
-a las 7, mejor nos vemos en el Gran Comedor, porque si nos vemos aquí voy a estar sudado y no te quiero ensuciar -decía Harry caminando hacia la puerta  
  
-por mi no hay problema pero esta bien en el Gran Comedor -dijo Hermione sonriente Harry no podía abrir la puerta, no dejaba de ver a Hermione  
  
-a la izquierda -rió Hermione  
  
-ah, si, lo sé -dijo torpemente mientras abría- nos vemos  
  
-adiós -Hermione espero a que se perdiera de vista, Harry no dejaba de tropezar con niñas y pegarse en la pared, no dejaba de ver a Hermione  
  
Hermione cerro, y se sentó en su cama - ¡¡ME BESO!! -grito feliz.  
  
De repente vio una lechuza, era café, con ojos ambarinos, abrió la ventana y tomo la carta, mientras la lechuza se iba volando.  
  
-¿Una carta? -se pregunto- "para Hermione de Draco Malfoy" -leyó sorprendida  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Vamo! Vamo! Hola! Los dejo en suspenso de nuevo, emm, como que QUE SUERTUDA ES HERMIONE, Draco y Harry en el mismo día, como que ¡¡que envidia!! Pero Hermione esta bonita, a los 17 años con mas razón, además es tierna, pero bueno... "la suerte de la fea... a la bonita le vale mad... s" como digo yo jajaja. DEJEN REVIEWS!!! Y espero los Reviews de los locos de mis amigos (Cecilia "chichilia", Wendy e Ixchel que son las primas hipócritas, Lizeth "lizo- liz", Julio "julie", Karla Sainos, José Manuel, etc.) He... bueno... me despido...  
  
Aios! 


	5. Un Cambio, Un Castigo y Una Pelea

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, moliéndoles la existencia, lo sé. Bueno voy a responder a las personas que leen este fanfic y se han picado (embobado, alocado) con este fanfic:  
  
DI-Malfoy: voy a intentar mas escenas de besos no te preocupes ^_^  
  
Abril1: ¿Cómo se cambia? Mi ignorancia es grande jajaja, y gracias por el cumplido, por lo del fanfic.  
  
Anna15: ya lo continué así que prepárate para lo que sigue!!  
  
Merodeadora-Chii: gracias!! A mí me encanta la pareja de D&Hr y casi nunca leo de R&Hr, pero que bueno que leíste el mío, para que sepas que esta pareja es genial!!  
  
Andrea Malfoy2: Si, que envidia ser Hemione, y gracias por el cumplido del fanfic, voy a seguir escribiéndolo!!  
  
Shiro2: gracias! Es un planteamiento algo cursi pero bueno jajaja.  
  
Hermione de Malfoy: gracias!! Si a mí también me da envidia ser Hermione no creas que no, y dame la dirección para leer tu fanfic y si esta en esta pagina ¿cómo se llama?  
  
Jenny Anderson: Gracias por lo de linda (me ruborizo) y si, la voy a continuar!  
  
Amaly Malfoy: jejeje me encanta dejarlas en suspenso y lo mejor viene después así que sigue leyendo!!  
  
Shiro2: Draco esta así por Hermione y bueno imagínate 6 años que Draco molesta a Hermione, como que ya era hora de que le dijera sus verdades!! Sigue leyendo, adiós!  
  
Bueno continuo con la historia:  
  
UN CAMBIO, UN CASTIGO Y UNA PELEA  
  
Hermione se quedo mirando la carta, olía fuertemente a perfume de hombre, el perfume que había olido Hermione cuando estaba encima de él, era un olor característico de él, un perfume ni tan fuerte ni tan suave pero muy varonil, volteo el sobre y estaba sellado con cera verde, era el escudo de Slytherin y con letras pequeñas D. R., rompió la cera y lo abrió lentamente, mas perfume se desprendió de hay, dándole a Hermione una punzada cálida en su pecho y un vació cálido pero terrible en su estomago, saco el pergamino finamente doblado y vio una ortografía perfecta, letra cursiva muy elegante y leyó con curiosidad.  
  
Hermione Granger:  
Es de nuevo este idiota que te molesta, que no te deja en paz y no  
deja de pensar en ti..  
Esta mañana me dolió mucho que te rieras de mi, este sentimiento es  
real y odio que no me tomen en serio. Es la primera  
vez que me enamoro de una chica, he tenido novias pero solo me gusta  
su físico y si llego a sentir algo por ellas me es imposible  
decírselos o ellas ya quieren terminar conmigo. Como ya vi que tu  
amas a alguien mas me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, nunca le he  
abierto mi corazón a alguien pero contigo siento que si puedo...  
Tal vez pienses que mosca me pico o algo así pero, en serio que me  
atraes intelectualmente y bueno, eres una niña muy bonita y  
atractiva...  
  
Hermione se detuvo al leer esto, estaba sonrojada, volvió a ver el remitente y si decía Draco Malfoy, continuo leyendo:  
  
...estoy seguro que detrás de esos libros, existe una niña sensible  
y tierna que he esperado. Solo quiero pedirte las mas sinceras  
disculpas y pedirte ser amigos, pero si no quieres lo comprenderé,  
¡¡por favor acepta!!, Espero verte esta noche.  
  
Con cariño, Draco Malfoy  
  
Hermione termino de leer, ¿Draco Malfoy escribiéndole una carta de amistad a ella? ¡¡El mundo se va a acabar!! Doblo la carta y la guardo en el sobre, y este en su baúl. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía atractiva, se observo en el espejo y vio a una Hermione que nunca había visto, se acerco al espejo y se vio, "no estoy fea" pensó "pero tampoco muy arreglada". Vio lo maltratado que tenia el cabello, lo seco de sus labios, lo poco delineado de sus cejas, necesitaba un cambio urgente.  
  
Se sentó enfrente del espejo y se dijo- vamos a excavar hasta sacar a la Hermione arreglada -  
  
Tomo el brillo labial de Lavender Brown, lo destapo y se dijo- por Harry -paso suavemente la esponjita mojada con brillo por los labios, hizo que sus labios se pasaran varias veces para que el labio superior también se pintara. Después tomo el sacacejas de Parvati Patil y con dolor se saco la ceja, la deja delgada y curveada, se veía bien hasta ahora, pero algo faltaba. Con el spray de Lavender se mojo el cabello y lo empezó a cepillar, lo tenia esponjado así que uso un hechizo para alisarlo un poco permanentemente, después se lo peino y lo dejo suelto, se puso broches muy bonitos y se veía bien. Después vio que tenia pecas y se acercaba bien, así que tomo el polvo de Parvati y se acaricio con la esponja por sus mejillas, quedo bien.  
  
Se vistió, con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa medio pegada, Hermione no era gorda y tenia bonito cuerpo a su parecer. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a casa de Hagrid, cuando pasaba todos la veían, los chicos le chiflaban y le preguntaban cosas incoherentes, algunas chicas le envidiaban con solo verla y otras con admiración.  
  
Al llegar a casa de Hagrid, este la recibió con cariño y le sirvió leche y galletas, aunque como siempre Hagrid y sus experimentos que Hermione tuvo que mentir y decir que acababa de comer.  
  
-¿qué te trae por aquí Hermione? -pregunto comiendo galletas  
  
-recuerdas que te prometí ayudante para que buscaras esas hierbas que tanto quieres -dijo Hermione con cierto humor en la voz  
  
-si -dijo feliz- ¿lo encontraste?  
  
-si, es voluntario -dijo Hermione divertida  
  
-y ¿quién es? -pregunto curioso  
  
-Malfoy -dijo Hermione  
  
Hagrid casi se ahoga con la galleta -¿qué, que? ¿Draco Malfoy? -tosió- ¿el de Slytherin?  
  
-ese mismo -dijo Hermione- se ofreció para ayudarte esta noche  
  
-vaya, ¿segura?  
  
-si, -dijo Hermione sonriente- esta noche  
  
Hermione salió de la casa de Hagrid feliz, ese era el castigo de Malfoy, buscar hierbas con Hagrid para Snape. Días antes de lo ocurrió Hagrid les había comentado que necesitaba a alguien para que le ayudase y Hermione eligió ese castigo para Malfoy, solo para que aprendiera a convivir.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-¡Harry cuidado! -grito Ron desde su escoba, volando a toda velocidad para que no fuera golpeado por la bludger, le pego y esta voló hacia el lado izquierdo- ¿estas bien? -pregunto preocupado  
  
-si, no me paso nada -dijo descendiendo  
  
-Harry estas algo distraído -le comento Ron descendiendo con él  
  
-no es cierto, solo no vi la bludger, eso es todo -dijo masajeándose la sien -a mi no me mientes, Harry -dijo Ron bajándose de su escoba  
  
-¡¡La clase termino, a los vestidores!! -ordeno a su equipo  
  
Todos descendieron y rápidamente corrieron a los vestidores. Harry se quito la ropa y se metió a bañar enjabonando su abdomen y cuello, veía como escurría el agua de su fornido cuerpo, pensando en esa chica... en la chica que en esos últimos días ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, y que ese mismo día había probado el manjar que había querido probar desde hace mucho, pero lo que mas odiaba era que esos labios ya los había probado Draco Malfoy, golpeo la pared con ira, con envidia, ¿por qué el no se había animado antes si siempre habían y eran amigos? Y llega su enemigo y lo hace son facilidad, era irónico. Cerro la llave y se tapo la parte inferior, se puso los lentes que ocultaban sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda y camino hacia su casillero. Se vistió y llego Ron, también con una toalla en su parte inferior.  
  
-¿andas pensado en Hermione? -rió su amigo- me sorprendiste hoy ¿eh? Casi casi encima de ella  
  
-Cállate, estoy feliz por eso pero a la vez enojado -dijo tomando su camisa y poniéndosela (no, te ves mejor sin ella Harry T_T)  
  
-¿por qué? -pregunto su amigo  
  
-Hermione me confeso que Malfoy fue el que la beso -dijo cerrando su casillero bruscamente  
  
-¿qué? -pregunto Ron sorprendido  
  
-lo voy a matar a ese Malfoy -dijo Harry enojado  
  
-inténtalo -dijo la voz arrastrada de Malfoy- aquí estoy -dijo dejando su mochila en una banca y sus amigos sobresalían de sus lados  
  
-Malfoy -repitió con ira- prepárate porque esta será la ultima vez que vas a sonreír  
  
Harry corrió hacia el y lo golpeo...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: hola! Hola! De nuevo yo, sip ¡otra vez en suspenso! Lo sé, pero me gusta dejarlos así, bueno, va a ver pelea por Herms así que no se lo pierdan, Aios! 


	6. Curame

Hola! otra vez, bueno, bueno, ya aquí esta la continuación... 5° Capitulo  
  
CURAME  
  
Harry golpeo a Draco con el estomago, dejándolo sin aliento y este deteniéndose entre los casilleros, sus amigos intentaron intervenir pero Draco levanta su brazo en señal de que se detuvieran.  
  
-Yo... puedo solo -dijo levantándose  
  
-Malfoy, deja que te ayuden, antes de que te rompa los labios por besar los de Hermione -dijo Harry enojado  
  
-Saben deliciosos -rió sujetándose de un casillero.  
  
Harry furioso le pego en la cara, y Malfoy escupió sangre, Harry intento pegarle de nuevo pero Malfoy lo esquivo y le pego a Harry en la cara. Los Gryffindors oyeron tal escándalo y se unieron a la pelea, y sinceramente se veía mejor que un partido de quidditch, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, pero aquí no había puntos.  
  
De repente llego Oliver Wood, el ex-capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, y ahora ayudante de la profesora Hooch, maestra de vuelo.  
  
-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? -dijo intentando detener tal alboroto, pero nadie le hacia caso, hasta que toco su silbato. Todos se detuvieron excepto Harry y Draco, Wood los detuvo con ayuda de varios Gryffindors y Slytherins y se los llego a rastras por los pasillos de Hogwarts, mientras los demás iban a la enfermería.  
  
-Nunca lo espere de ti, Harry Potter -dijo Wood caminando a paso veloz con los dos chicos detrás de él, siguiéndolo.  
  
-Si, Potter. Eres niño bueno -dijo riendo sarcásticamente Draco  
  
-Por lo menos no soy un motífago -dijo Harry sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
Draco enfureció y empujo a Harry empezándolo a golpear otra vez, aunque Harry no se quedaba atrás golpeando a Draco. Wood los detuvo con un hechizo paralizante y minutos después volvieron a la normalidad.  
  
-Reportare esto a sus respectivos jefes de casa -dijo Wood caminando de nuevo.  
  
Harry levanto la vista y diviso a una chica, cabello castaño, lacio, delgada, que corría con preocupación hacia él.  
  
-¡Harry! Ay por dios, mírate -decía tomándole la cara revisando sus heridas- Ron me contó, esta igual que tú -decía tomándole las manos sangrientas, volteo a ver a Draco y dijo con voz de desaprobación- tu estas igual.  
  
-Her... Hermione... ¿eres tú? -decía Harry asombrado- te ves... hermosa -decía con cara de idiota.  
  
-Si, Granger... estas bellísima -decía Draco de la misma forma que Harry lo decía, como idiotas.  
  
-he... gracias -decía ruborizándose- pero no me cambien el tema ¿por qué pelearon? -pregunto cruzándose de brazos  
  
-Lo siento, Hermione, pero estos peleoneros se van a la dirección -dijo Wood tomándolos de los brazos  
  
-¿a la dirección? -pregunto Hermione tragando saliva, asustada- pero Oliver...  
  
-Como lo oyes, con permiso -jalaba el (guapísimo) ex-capitán de quidditch  
  
-peleábamos por ti, Granger -dijo Malfoy doblando la esquina junto con Wood.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
Hermione caminaba nerviosa, dándole círculos a la sala común de Gryffindor, murmurando cosas que solo ella oía. Mientras que Ron jugaba ajedrez mágico solo.  
  
-Hermione detente -decía Ron colmado- me pones nervioso, además no creo que le hagan nada a Harry -decía Ron empezando a guardar las piezas.  
  
-Lo sé, Dumbledore no pone castigos fuertes si no son necesarios, pero McGonagall sí -decía asustada  
  
-Además, me alegro por la madrina que le dio Harry a ese Malfoy -decía imitando los golpes de Harry- se lo merecía  
  
-Pero me va a escuchar -decía Hermione murmurando de nuevo- ¡ya no aguanto! -decía impaciente, y de repente su rostro tomo un gesto de sensatez y dijo- tal vez mandaron a Harry a la enfermería -dijo  
  
Hermione tronando los dedos- voy a ir a ver -decía caminando al retrato, el cual se abrió sin que ella lo empujara, entrando Harry.  
  
-¡Harry! -grito Hermione abrazando al capitán de quidditch  
  
-au -gimió Harry con dolor- hola Hermione -dijo abrazándola con cuidado Hermione se separo y le pregunto- ¿no te mandaron a la enfermería?  
  
-he... sí, pero no quiero ir -dijo Harry sentándose en el sofá mas grande.  
  
Hermione arqueo la ceja y después hizo un gesto de enojo- Harry tienes que ir, mira como estas -decía Hermione sermoneando a Harry  
  
-yo iba a proponer que me curaras tú -dijo Harry sonriéndole a Ron, mientras que su amigo subía las escaleras del cuarto de chicos.  
  
-¿yo?, pero lo único que tengo son medicamentos muggles -dijo Hermione sonrojada por la propuesta de Harry- están en mi cuarto  
  
-vamos -dijo Harry levantándose, mientras Hermione le ayudaba a caminar bien.  
  
Al llegar al cuarto de Hermione, que estaba casi siempre desierto puesto que sus compañeras tenían novios y se la pasaban todo el día con ellos.  
  
-quédate aquí -le ordeno Hermione, sentando a Harry en su cama.  
  
Harry (como todo hombre) vio el trasero de Hermione mientras entraba al baño, al perderse de vista, se acomodo en la cama intentando no manchar la colcha con sangre, viendo en el buró una foto de ella con sus padres, no era mágica, puesto que no se movía, pero sin duda Hermione y su mamá eran idénticas.  
  
La chica llego con un maletín blanco, lo dejo en el buró mientras sacaba algodón, alcohol, gasas y vendajes.  
  
-bien -dijo mojando el algodón con alcohol, mientras se sentaba en un pequeño banco que se encontraba bajo su cama- esto te va a doler un poco -decía mientras acariciaba la herida de Harry con el algodón.  
  
Harry ahogo un gemido mientras veía los ojos de la chica, para él era extraño ver a Hermione así, nunca se la había imaginado y el cambio era algo notorio, pero seguía su semblante de "soy niña buena" en el rostro.  
  
-mírate, Harry, ay no -sermoneaba Hermione mientras curaba a Harry- me prometiste no cometer locuras -alego Hermione  
  
-cruce los dedos -rió Harry- Hermione se lo merecía, además me da coraje que el te haya besado -decía cerrando el puño que con dolor volvió a abrir.  
  
-no te muevas -alegaba Hermione- te dije que tengo todo bajo control, por cierto, ¿no te castigaron? -pregunto inquieta.  
  
-limpiar los vestidores el fin de semana -Harry encogió los hombros- con Malfoy  
  
-se lo merecen, por andar haciendo espectáculo -le regaño Hermione  
  
-Hermione... te ves muy hermosa, sinceramente -dijo Harry acariciándole el cabello  
  
-creo que Malfoy te golpeo muy fuerte -dijo Hermione ruborizándose, mojando mas el algodón.  
  
-o mas bien, cupido me flecho, por ti -dijo Harry acercándose a Hermione  
  
Hermione lo esquivo, quería curarlo primero- deja de moverte -le ordeno acariciando los heridos labios del chico con el algodón. Harry se acomodo de nuevo, enojado por que Hermione no le había concedido el capricho de besarla.  
  
Hermione tomo una gasa, la cual puso en la ceja del chico- haber... -decía acomodándola bien.  
  
Esta estaba a unos centímetros de la boca de Harry, y ella no se había dado cuenta pero Harry sí, rozo los labios de la chica, haciendo estremecer a esta, Hermione lo miro y se alejo tomando conciencia.  
  
-no hagas eso -dijo dejando la gasa en el buró  
  
-¿por qué? Tal vez así me cure -dijo Harry mirándola cortar un pedazo mas de gasa  
  
-ni en el mundo de la magia existe eso, además primero quiero curarte -dijo poniéndole otra en la mejilla del chico  
  
-es que teniéndote cerca... me siento mas seguro -dijo haciendo ruborizar a la chica  
  
-cállate -alego la chica- déjame concentrarme, y ya no hables -dijo sentándose en el banquito  
  
-¿quieres ser mi novia? -pregunto inesperadamente  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-Quédate quieto, Draco -le regañaba Pansy Parkinson poniéndole una poción.  
  
-dame eso, yo lo haré -le quito el bote enojado.  
  
-Draco los chicos me lo dijeron -dijo sentándose enfrente de Draco- que te besaste con la Sangre Sucia de Granger, si se entera Snape... -decía Pansy haciendo una línea horizontal en su garganta -te mata.  
  
-lo sé, fue un accidente -dijo Draco curándose lentamente- no vas a decir nada ¿verdad?  
  
-Claro que no, somos amigos -dijo Pansy- aunque extraño ser tu novia -dijo sin tantita pena la joven Slytherin -otra vez, ¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? Ya no te quiero, me das asco, supéralo -dijo fríamente el chico.  
  
-¿por qué eres así conmigo? -pregunto enojada  
  
-porque siempre preguntas lo mismo -dijo vendándose las manos  
  
-oye y Son Potter ¿también anda tras la Sangre Sucia? -pregunto curiosa  
  
-si, desgraciadamente, y no le llames Sangre Sucia -dijo levantándose a su cuarto  
  
La chica se levanto enojada pero a la vez sonriendo maliciosamente, y mas tarde camino hacia el Gran Comedor donde estaba Ginny Weasley y sus amigas, Pansy le hizo una seña a Ginny y esta corrió para con su amiga.  
  
-¿qué paso, Pansy? -dijo Ginny saludándola de beso  
  
-hola Ginny, te traigo una noticia -dijo algo misteriosa, volteando a todos lados para saber quien husmeaba.  
  
-¿dime? -dijo Ginny  
  
-¿sabias que Potter anda tras Granger? -pregunto divertida  
  
-¿Harry tras Hermione? Jajaja que disparates dices, Harry es solo mío -dijo con voz segura y presumida  
  
-Pues hoy Potter y MI Draco se pelearon por esa Sangre Sucia estúpida, ¿no los has visto? Se rompieron la cara casi, casi.  
  
Ginny se puso mas roja que su cabello, estaba furiosa, Pansy después señalo a Malfoy- mira a MI Draco- dijo enojada Pansy.  
  
-¿Qué piensas hacer? -pregunto Ginny enojada  
  
-Pues hay dos opciones, una: advertirle a Granger que se aparte de nuestros hombres o dos: Quitarla del camino -rió malévolamente mientras Ginny volteaba a ver a Harry entrando, con miles de vendajes.  
  
-Hagámoslo -dijo Ginny asintiendo con la cabeza....  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: que largo me salió jajaja, pero bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ¿creen que Hermione le del sí?, ¿Qué harán Pansy y Ginny?, ¿Por qué México no progresa?, ¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina?, ¿Por qué si a Filch le molestan los niños trabaja en una escuela? Responderé estas preguntas en el próximo capitulo!! Así que no se lo pierdan!! (solo algunas preguntas jajaja) Aios! 


	7. La Felicidad De Unos, Es La Tristeza De ...

LA FELICIDAD DE UNOS, ES LA TRISTEZA DE OTROS  
  
-¿Hablas en serio?- pregunto Hermione dejando caer el maletín de primeros auxilios.  
  
-Por supuesto -dijo el chico sonrojado  
  
La chica lentamente empezó a sonreír, corrió hacia Harry y lo abrazó, lastimando ligeramente al chico, pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo- ¿eso es un sí? -pregunto soltando a la chica.  
  
-Claro que sí, Harry -dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja  
  
-Gracias -dijo Harry levantándose de la cama y tomándola de la mano- llevo meses queriendo preguntarte esto -dijo levantando el maletín y dándoselo a la chica.  
  
-Y yo esperando a que preguntaras -dijo Hermione cogiendo el maletín.  
  
-¿Ahora si te puedo besar? -pregunto Harry riendo  
  
-Eso no se pregunta, Harry -dijo Hermione riendo y acercándose al chico, levantando la punta de sus pies, ya que Harry era alto y ella mediana, abrazándole el cuello y Harry abrazando por la cintura, la chica fue acercando su cabeza a la de Harry, cerrando los ojos y uniendo los labios (() a los del chico probando de nuevo el sabor dulce de Harry. Duraron un rato así, pero besándose, ahora, con la lengua (pillines jajaja) haciendo el beso más intenso y pasional, dejándose sin aliento hasta separase y unirse de nuevo. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
Bajaron al Gran Comedor tomados de la mano, se encontraron con Ron platicando con Dean Thomas, amigo del trío, del deporte más famoso del mundo mágico, el quidditch.  
  
-Hola chicos - saludo Hermione sentándose enfrente de Ron, y Harry al lado de la chica- ¿de que hablan?  
  
-¿de que crees, Herms? -Pregunta Ron como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo (aunque así es jajaja)- y tú ¿por qué tan feliz? -pregunto Ron a Harry.  
  
-Pregúntale a Hermione -apunto Harry feliz  
  
Ron volteó a ver a su amiga y esta. Sonrojada, se servia carne y papas cocidas.  
  
-haber... cuenta -dijo Ron con voz pícara.  
  
-pues Harry me propuso...  
  
-¿si? -pregunto impaciente el pelirrojo  
  
Harry sonreía con mas intensidad  
  
-ser novios... -continuo la sonrojada Gryffindor  
  
-¿ya? - pregunto Ron a Harry- digo... ¿y que le respondiste? -pregunto torpemente intentando no poner tono de emoción e interés en su voz.  
  
-que sí... -dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Harry y enlazando sus manos por debajo de la mesa.  
  
-felicidades -dijo Ron, empezó a hablar en voz baja y no moviendo la boca demasiado para que no se notara- ¿por qué no me avisaste?  
  
Harry del mismo modo dijo- no aguante, además era el momento perfecto.  
  
-pera el chiste era que...  
  
-¿de que hablan? -interrumpió Hermione  
  
-de nada -rió nervioso Ron ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-¿por qué no comes, Draco? -pregunto Crabbe comiendo como cerdo- eshta delichioso -dijo hablando con la boca llena.  
  
-Calla -dijo Draco leyendo los labios de Hermione -¡demonios!- grito levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia fuera.  
  
Estaba destrozado, sentia un vacio, una desesperación, irá, corage, odio, tristeza, todo en sí. Llego al lago, se sento y vio como el calamar gigante sumergia sus tentáculos elegantemente, quería llorar, quería morir, quería... matar a Potter.  
  
Se tomo la sien con las dos manos, no quería esa realidad, vio al cielo con los ojos llorosos, ese gris ahora se veia opaco, triste, negro...- ¡PORQUE NO ME ESCUCHASTE! -grito con irá- me dejaste solo... debiste cumplir- dijo arrancando césped con fuerza- o callarte, papá -se acostó llorando... recordando.  
***Flash Back***  
  
-Papá, Lord Voldemort no cumplió su prometido, sacrificamos años, vidas, tiempo por eso -jalaba Draco a su padre, rogándole.  
  
Su padre lo bofeteo- no seas cobarde, Draco. Un Malfoy cumple su palabra, hasta el final -dijo con orgullo, viendo sangrar a su hijo.  
  
-ya mato a mamá- dijo Draco derramando sangre... y lagrimas- me voy a quedar solo... ¡No vayas con un demonio! -grito furioso.  
  
-Claro que no, siempre voy a estar contigo -dijo abrazando a su hijo- pero soy el sirviente más leal a mi señor y nos llevara a América para dominar y matar a esos infames muggles- dijo con orgullo -¿qué no tiene a alguien más? -pregunto esperanzado  
  
-ese estúpido de ColaGusano lo traiciono, Goyle esta en Azkaban y Crabbe esta muerto, solo quedo yo -dijo con honor y orgullo.  
  
-papá, por favor -abrazo a su padre- no vayas.  
  
***Flash Back - End***  
  
Draco se quedo dormido, sin saber que un semi-gigante lo cargaba hasta su cabaña. Ahí, Hagrid, el semi-gigante, lo acosto en su cama y sentándose en su gran silla se le quedo viendo. -aun lamenta lo de su padre -dijo triste- por eso es tan frío...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: hay ya tengo sueño!, casi lloro con lo de Draco, si es huerfanito, pero lo quiero adoptar para ser su mamacita jajaja, bueno luego le sigo. Aios! 


	8. Envidia

8 - ENVIDIA  
  
El chico despertó, los rallos del sol le pegaban en sus rubios cabellos. Abrió lentamente los ojos, ese gris ya no se veía opaco, pero sí triste. Miro una mesa de madera, algo grande, una chimenea ardiendo y un gigante canturreando mientras servia té.  
  
-Por fin despiertas -dijo sonriendo- ¿quieres té?  
  
-¿qué hago aquí? -pregunto tomándose la sien  
  
-te encontré en la hierba, cerca del lago -dijo sirviendo en tazas, el humeante té  
  
-¿y porque no me levantaste? -pregunto fríamente- me ahorraría ver esta asquerosa casa  
  
-mira Malfoy, deberías ser agradecido, tenias una fiebre terrible -decía indicándole asiento  
  
-me hubieras dejado morir -dijo levantándose, caminando hacia la puerta  
  
-no podía dejarte ahí, estabas muy grave. Además, me dijo Hermione que me ayudarías a buscar hierbas -dijo Hagrid comiendo galletas  
  
-¿Granger? -pregunto confundido "ese es el maldito castigo" pensó enojado "no tengo nada que perder, no quiero ir al colegio aun"- ¿qué hierbas? -pregunto deteniéndose cerca de la puerta  
  
-unas para Snape -dijo Hagrid sonriendo  
  
Malfoy desayuno quejándose de cada pequeñez, todo lo criticaba aunque Hagrid no se lo tomaba a mal, es mas, se reía. Por fin salieron a buscar las hierbas.  
  
-te puedo preguntar que hacías en el lago a esa hora -pregunto caminando muy delante de Malfoy  
  
-no -dijo secamente  
  
-sé que necesitas hablar... por lo de tu padre -dijo Hagrid con un tono cariñoso  
  
-¡¡NO SE ATREVA A NOMBRALO!! -grito Malfoy, haciendo que miles de pájaros huyeran de los árboles  
  
-de acuerdo, no quieres hablar -dijo entendiendo- ¿con quien te quedaste el verano? -pregunto deteniéndose en un arbusto y cortando hojas extrañas.  
  
-no le importa -dijo deteniéndose en el arbusto en el que Hagrid estaba- ¿cuáles corto?  
  
-solo las verde fuerte, los claros no porque no sirven -dijo cortando cuidadosamente las hojas- llena la canasta, por favor.  
  
-de acuerdo -dijo cortando de dos en dos  
  
-y ¿tus amigos no te apoyan? -pregunto Hagrid  
  
-son unos idiotas -dijo cortando con desgana- pero son los únicos que tengo -dijo con tono triste  
  
-y ¿por qué no haces amigos en otras casas? -pregunto- hay muchos chicos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y de tu casa, no tienes que tener los mimos siempre -dijo intentando conversar.  
  
-Tengo algunos en Ravenclaw pero me temen, y en Gryffindor, me odian, aunque intente hacer amistad pero no funciono... -dijo mirando al cielo, el cual se ocultaba por los pinos y encinos del bosque.  
  
-¿por qué no funciono? -pregunto Hagrid  
  
-porque soy un Slytherin por eso -dijo fríamente  
  
-Malfoy, hay Slytherins que tienen amigos en todas las casas y son buenos amigos, lo que pasa contigo es que eres algo cerrado y selectivo -dijo Hagrid con la mejor intención.  
  
-¿vine a que me criticara o que? -pregunto cortando con furia la hoja- además así soy, así me gusto -dijo arrastrando las palabras.  
  
-pero puedes hacer un intento por cambiar, así se te acercaran las personas -dijo sonriente  
  
-¿para que? Para que después sea débil y vulnerable, para que todos me pisoten, ¡para qué después de todo eso Potter se burle de mí! No, soy un Malfoy y soy así por generación -dijo dejando el canasto en el arbusto- y ya estoy harto, me voy -dijo caminando hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
Al llegar, miro al cielo, una lechuza volaba directamente hacia él, Malfoy levanto la mano y tomo la carta elegantemente. Leyó el remitente y su corazón latió de nuevo. Desprendió la cera color escarlata y saco rápidamente el pergamino, que decía:  
  
Malfoy:  
Hola, leí tu carta el día de ayer, pero hoy tengo tiempo para  
contestarte. Bueno, aun dudo tu sentimiento hacia mí, porque me  
parece algo extraño de tu parte. El frío Malfoy que conozco  
declarándome amor, me suena extraño.  
Pero acepto ser tu amiga, pero te aviso que ya tengo un compromiso  
amoroso con otra persona. Pero creo que podemos ser amigos.  
Ayer te vi, algo enojado, en el Gran Comedor, espero que no sea  
nada grave y que hoy estés de mejor humor. Anoche fui a casa de  
Hagrid y te encontré en su cama ¿qué paso?, Tenias una fiebre  
terrible y según Hagrid, te había encontrado en el Lago dormido.  
Espero que cumpas el castigo, que no es tan duro como pensabas,  
creo. Es solo recolectar hierbas para el profesor Snape.  
Espero que platiques con Hagrid, puesto que es muy buen consejero,  
escúchalo y veras que tiene razón.  
Bueno me despido, que tengas un buen día y nos vemos en el Gran  
Comedor,  
Besos, Hermione Granger  
PD: gracias por los cumplidos, tu también estas guapo, adiós.  
  
Draco termino de leer, sonriendo, olió la carta y el perfume a fresas de Hermione le inundo los pulmones hasta un punto en el que suspiro, camino al castillo releyéndola varias veces, entonces ya estaba confirmado el noviazgo de Hermione con el "rajado" de Potter, eso le daba coraje pero se consolaba con ser su amigo, con esa carta. Y con el cambio que le propuso Hagrid, no lo aceptaría, así era, y así seguiría.  
  
Entro al castillo, caminado con su típico gesto, engreído, orgulloso y su cejo fruncido, entro a su sala común, viendo a varios Slytherins estudiando. Entro a su recamara, que consistía en una sola cama matrimonial, era su propio cuarto, todos los Slytherins tenían uno. Se acostó, oliendo de nuevo la carta, se levanto y se empezó a quitar la camisa, se la desabrochaba lentamente, mientras que con la otra, abría el grifo para ducharse. Sus músculos se dieron a conocer, su pecho pálido pero fornido era desnudado, mientras que sus piernas también, se quito los boxers (ay nanita... T_T que envidia, quiero verlo, sueño con eso *_*) y se metió a la tina, tibia, recostó su cabeza mientras hechizaba el agua con espuma. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
Hermione platicaba animadamente con Harry, reían sin razón, bueno, su felicidad los hacia reír. Platicaban del pasado y del presente. Cuando de repente llego Ginny, con un extraño gesto de ironía en su cara.  
  
-Hola -saludo- al parecer el rumor es verdad -dijo sentándose enfrente de ellos- son novios.  
  
-¿rumor? -pregunto Hermione  
  
-¿quién te lo ha dicho? -pregunto Harry preocupado  
  
-no es obvio, "El niño que vivió y la sangre sucia" así lo andan diciendo -dijo con humor en la voz  
  
-¿quién lo dice? -pregunto Harry levantándose enojado  
  
-yo -dijo enojada- es increíble con quien te fuiste a meter, Granger -dijo con cierta frialdad- siempre has sabido que YO he amado a Harry desde que entre a esta escuela y tú te metes con él, ¿para que? ¿Para que me de envidia acaso? ¡¡Lo has conseguido!! -dijo furiosa.  
  
Todos los veían atónitos, Hermione estaba a punto de llorar, Harry en medio de las dos y Ginny con un semblante de asco en su cara.  
  
-Lo siento, Ginny -dijo derramando un lagrima- no pretendía hacerte enojar con esto, yo amo a Harry y tu lo sabias también -dijo intentando razonar con ella  
  
-ja, por favor, Granger, siempre lo negabas, ¡siempre me decías que tenia el camino libre y mira! -dijo escupiéndole- eres una ramera -dijo enojada.  
  
-¡Ginny!, no permitiré que insultes a Hermione así -dijo Harry apuntándole con odio- yo le pedí a Hermione ser mi novia, yo la elegí, yo la amo. Así que si quieres explicaciones yo te las doy.  
  
Ginny estaba furiosa, camino a las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas y se oyó el portazo que dio.  
  
-¿estas bien? -pregunto Harry abrazándola- ven, vamos a clases -dijo tomando las mochilas y abriendo el retrato.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: esta vez no los deje en suspenso (, perdón. Es que no encontré algo bueno :p, pero aquí esta el 8° capitulo!!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!! Aios! 


	9. El Antiguo Malfoy

9 - EL ANTIGUO MALFOY  
  
Draco caminaba por los pasillos con el semblante engreído, orgulloso y superior, típico de él. A sus costados iban sus dos grandulones amigos, Goyle y Crabbe, que miraban a todos de la misma forma que Draco. Ese día Malfoy no iba a ser pisoteado, no, se iba a dar a respetar como lo había hecho durante ya 7 años, dobló la esquina mientras las chicas suspiraban al verlo. Puesto desde que se había cambiado el peinado relamido hacia atrás al ahora copete parado y pelo engelado hacia delante, se veía guapo. Las chicas lo habían considerado en no uno de los chicos mas guapos del colegio sino entre los mas sexos y galanes del colegio. Ese día se sentía bien, Potter tenia a Granger, bien, después tomaría riendas al asunto, pero hoy no, hoy no quería sufrir, hoy quería ser el Malfoy que siempre había sido. Entro a su clase de herbología, "otra vez esta estúpida vieja gorda" pensó al verla, mientras que "accidentalmente" derramaba la poción que usarían en esa clase, se rió con discreción mientras veía a la distraída profesora daba indicaciones.  
  
-Bien, les voy a dar a cada uno una taza de la poción de... ¿y la poción? -pregunto agachándose. Los Slytherins se reían sin control, excepto Draco que lo hacia con discreción y maliciosamente.  
  
Al finalizar la clase, que no fue mas que ver a la profesora Sprout hacer mas poción, le siguió otra y otra, en todas hizo de las suyas sin que los profesores se dieran cuenta, o se burlaba de ellos sin que ellos lo supieran, como en la clase de historia de la magia, que mientras el profesor releía su escrito en el pizarrón, Malfoy le dijo:  
  
-Profesor, no me deja ver -dijo mientras una ola de risas se hacia.  
  
-oh, lo siento, Malfoy -dijo moviéndose.  
  
Todos reían con mas ganas (N/A: Para los que no se acuerdan el profesor de historia es un fantasma, transparente, y según dicen, él no sabe que murió)  
  
Al terminar, salio muy campante mientras todos lo saludaban con orgullo y respeto. Caminaba por los pasillos volteando miles de veces viéndole las faldas a las chicas, cuando de repente se golpeo con alguien.  
  
-Fijate estupido -dijo Draco volviéndose- Granger -dijo impresionado.  
  
-Lo siento Malfoy -dijo mientras se agachaba para recoger sus libros.  
  
-¿te ayudo? -dijo agachándose también, recogiendo libros.  
  
-no gracias, bueno, jejeje -rió mientras acomodaba un mechón detrás de su oreja- gracias -dijo incorporándose mientras Malfoy le daba mas libros.  
  
Sus amigos lo miraban extrañados ¿Malfoy ayudando a un Gryffindor, y no cualquier Gryffindor, sino a la Sangre Sucia amiga del rajado?  
  
-Fue un placer -dijo sonriendo como idiota- ¿estas bien? Te ves algo palida- dijo con preocupación.  
  
-no es nada -dijo manteniendo equilibrio con los libros.- solo no he comido bien.  
  
-¿qué Potter no te da de comer? -pregunto Goyle con burla- ya sabes, en la boquita -dijo riendo.  
  
Malfoy le dio un codazo- es un idiota, perdonalo -se volteo un poco y dijo- váyanse de aquí, grandulones. Ah, y luego arreglamos cuentas Goyle- este ultimo trago saliva, con cierto miedo, mientras se iba.  
  
-¿adonde vas? -pregunto el rubio, caminando junto a ella  
  
-a la biblioteca, a entregar libros -dijo manteniendo el equilibrio con los libros  
  
-déjame ayudarte -pidió Malfoy  
  
-no, gracias, yo puedo sola -dijo caminando a prisa.  
  
Malfoy la detuvo poniéndose enfrente de ella- no muerdo- dijo sonriendo amistosamente- mitad y mitad -propuso  
  
-de acuerdo -rió Hermione, dejando que Malfoy tomara los libros, aunque tomo mas de la mitad.  
  
-oye -renego Hermione  
  
-es mitad -dijo riendo Malfoy.  
  
Caminaron a la biblioteca platicando.  
  
-ponlos en la mesa -ordeno Hermione poniendo los suyos y abriendo el buzón- hay que meterlos aquí.  
  
Mientras metian los libros aparecian mágicamente en sus respectivos estantes.  
  
-espera -dijo Hermione- este no.  
  
Draco alcanzo a leer "diario de Hermione" mientras metia mas libros.  
  
Salieron de la biblioteca, mientras platicaban.  
  
-¿no ibas a comer? -pregunto Hermione  
  
-si, pero no podía dejarte cargar tantos libros -dijo Malfoy  
  
-claro que podias- rió nerviosa.  
  
"te estas poniendo nerviosa con Malfoy, Hermione ¿qué diablos te pasa" se preguntaba mientras agachaba la cabeza, caminando despacio.  
  
Llegaron al Gran Comedor y Malfoy se sento enfrente de Hermione, al final de la mesa de Gryffindor. -¿y Potter? -pregunto metiendose la carne a la boca  
  
-lo llamo la profesora Hooch, junto con el equipo de quidditch -dijo tomando jugo- ¿no te regañan por estar aquí? -pregunto preocupada- digo, no es por correrte pero somos prefectos y debemos dar el ejemplo.  
  
-pues no creo. Hay muchos de Gryffindor en la mesa de Ravenclaw -apunto- y bueno, hay desorden.  
  
-es verdad -dijo volviéndose- Malfoy...  
  
-dime Draco -dijo interrumpiéndola- es mejor.  
  
-bueno, y tu dime Hermione -dijo sonriendo- bueno, Draco, ¿fuiste con Hagrid?  
  
-ah, si -dijo tomando jugo.  
  
-espero que no te lo hayas tomado a mal, te mande con él porque es muy bueno dando consejos y pues, siempre me ayuda -dijo acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja.  
  
-pues si me aconsejo pero, no lo quise escuchar -dijo picando a carne- prefiero escucharte a ti -dijo acariciándole la pierna con su pie.  
  
-¡Draco! No hagas eso -dijo enojada  
  
-solo bromeo -dijo riendo- primero quiero ser tu amigo  
  
-¿lo dices en serio? -dijo incrédula- ¿cómo estoy segura de eso?  
  
-pues solo observa mi comportamiento y espero ganarme tu confianza -dijo sonriendo  
  
-se me hace extraño, pero halagador -dijo sonriendo  
  
-pues lo debe ser -dijo sonriendo  
  
-ejem...- Harry los miraba enojados- disculpa Malfoy pero ese es mi asiento, mi novia y mi mesa -dijo Harry.  
  
-oh, lo siento, Potter. Pero dejaste a tu novia sola, con decenas de libros SOLA -deletreo el Slytherin  
  
-le ofrecí ayuda y se negó -dijo deletreando también- con permiso Malfoy  
  
-aunque Hermione se negara yo le ayudaría -dijo caballerosamente, sin moverse- pero bueno, esto demuestra lo poco caballero que eres, Potter. Nos vemos, Hermione. -dijo levantándose.  
  
-¿he... Hermione? -pregunto incrédulo- ¿te llamo Hermione? -dijo sentándose  
  
-no seas exagerado, Harry. Y si me llamo así -dijo riendo- ¿qué tiene de malo?  
  
-pues según yo te llamaba Granger -dijo viendo su comida aparecer- ¡porque diablos estabas con Malfoy!  
  
-cálmate Harry, solo platicamos -dijo sonriendo- no me digas que estas celoso  
  
-¿celoso? Ja, de ese Malfoy, no como crees... CLARO QUE ESTOY CELOSO -grito, mientras que todos se les quedaban viendo  
  
-¡Harry! Jajaja, no tienes porque, sabes que te amo -dijo limpiándole la cara- ¿entrenaron?  
  
-no, pero no me cambies de tema, ¿por qué estabas con Malfoy?  
  
-porque somos amigos -dijo comiendo pan  
  
-¿pe... perdón? -tartamudeo incrédulo- ¿amigos? Malfoy y tú, ¿amigos? -empezó a reír.  
  
-¿qué es tan gracioso? -pregunto Ron sentándose al lado de Harry.  
  
-Malfoy jajaja y Hermione son jajaja amigos -dijo riendo.  
  
Ron miro a Hermione incrédulo (o_O) - ¿Malfoy y tú? -pregunto incrédulo- ¿estas bromeando?  
  
Malfoy... te intento violar y ¿son amigos? ¡Que le pasa al mundo! -se pregunto enojado- ¡Hermione no seré tu papá o tu mamá o tu novio pero te prohíbo ver a Malfoy! -dijo Ron enojado.  
  
-¿por qué? -pregunto Hermione  
  
-¿por qué? Jajaja, por favor Hermione, si lo intento una vez lo intentara de nuevo -dijo como si esto fuera obvio- o tal vez quiere hacerle algo a Harry usándote a ti -pensó asustado- no, Hermione. Te lo prohíbo.  
  
-puede que Ron tenga razón, Hermione -pensó Harry- sabe que somos novios y quiere que me ponga celoso -pensó Harry  
  
-lo consiguió -rió Hermione- pero chicos estuvo conmigo a solas en la biblioteca, en los pasillos y no me hizo nada.  
  
-¡estuviste a solas con él! -grito Ron y Harry- Hermione estas loca -le dijo Ron- tal vez te quiere para sacrificarte, ya sabes, es un mortífago  
  
-Ron, creo que ya te pasaste, todos saben que Draco dejo de ser un mortífago desde la muerte de su padre, que en paz descanse, y no permitiré que sigan insultando a Draco, así que nos vemos -dijo Hermione tomando su mochila.  
  
-¿defendió a Malfoy? -pregunto Harry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dos semanas después...  
  
-¿tienes pareja? -pregunto Ron a Lavender Brown, una chica de Gryffindor.  
  
-no -dijo coquetamente  
  
-¿quieres ir conmigo al baile? -pregunto pícaro  
  
-claro, ¿por qué no?  
  
Todos ya estaban preparados para el gran baile de navidad, las vacaciones ya habían llegado y el frió invierno había inundado a Hogwarts, la nieve cubría las ventanas, el lago estaba congelado y los pinos se adornaban con manchas blancas que parecían a lo lejos. Una chica caminaba por los pasillos, acompañada de su fiel amigo Draco Malfoy, y junto a ellos Crabbe y Goyle, que se habían hecho buenos amigos de la Gryffindor.  
  
Por otra parte, Harry Potter buscaba a su novia con desesperación, sabia que estaba con Malfoy, eran buenos amigos, y eso le helaba la sangre, odiaba eso, pero si Hermione había respetado a sus amiguitas de 4°, 5° y 6° ¿por qué él no podía soportar a un solo chico? Hermione le aseguraba siempre que ella lo amaba y él le creía. Pero la venenosa de Ginny Weasley se había metido, robándole un beso a Harry enfrente de Hermione, por ello la buscaba, quería reconciliarse con ella, estaban peleados y no quería que Malfoy la invitara primero que él al baile.  
  
Por fin la encontró, sentada en la biblioteca riendo con los tres Slytherins. La chica lo vio y se volteo.  
  
-¿qué haces aquí? -pregunto Hermione enojada- no te quiero ver.  
  
-ya oíste Potter, lárgate -ordeno Draco.  
  
-yo no me voy de aquí hasta hablar con ella -dijo Harry decidido.  
  
-déjala -se levanto Goyle.  
  
-esperen chicos -los detuvo Hermione- ¿de que quieres hablar? -pregunto- de los buenos besos que da Weasley o ¿de que?  
  
-quiero hablar a solas -pidió Harry, mirándola con ojos tiernos y rogándole hablar con ella- por favor.  
  
Hermione lo vio, hace mucho que no lo abrazaba, desde que Ginny Weasley lo había besado, hace ya cinco días, pero para ella era una eternidad.  
  
-esta bien -dijo- ¿nos dejan solos chicos? -pidió Hermione  
  
-pero herms -dijo Goyle  
  
Harry erizo los pelos, ¡él y Ron eran los únicos que le decían así!, se aguanto, "solo esta vez" se dijo "por Hermione"  
  
-esta bien chicos, vamos a ver como se defiende -dijo cruelmente Malfoy- te esperamos en las escaleras.  
  
Se alejaron. Dejando a los dos Gryffindors hablando.  
  
-¿y bien? -pregunto "Harry porque estas tan guapo" pensaba viendo un mechón cayéndole elegantemente por la sien llegando hasta sus ojos color esmeralda claros.  
  
-Hermione te amo -dijo Harry tomándole las manos- Ginny ha cambiado mucho, ya no es la misma, ahora se acuesta con todos y yo solo fui su capricho -dijo tiernamente  
  
-quiere decir que te acostaste con ella -dijo Hermione con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz.  
  
-no, yo hablo del beso, tú viste que no le correspondí, tú lo viste.  
  
-si Harry, pero no hiciste nada por separarte de ella -dijo Hermione rompiéndosele la voz  
  
-¿no viste como me tenia agarrado?, Casi me saca sangre. -dijo riendo con ella- Hermione, no me dejes -dijo dulcemente- por favor. Ron ha hablado con Ginny y no quiere escuchar, pero hay que dejarla sola, pero no por ella hay que separarnos -dijo Harry tomándole las manos mas fuerte.  
  
-es que... Ginny nos va a hacer la vida imposible y... yo quiero ser feliz contigo -dijo limpiándose la lagrima traidora que caía por su mejilla.  
  
-yo también -dijo besándole las manos- ¿entonces que? -pregunto limpiándole la cara a Hermione- ¿novios? -pregunto pícaro  
  
Hermione rió -con una condición -dijo sonriendo  
  
-la que sea -dijo Harry  
  
-acepta a Draco en nuestro circulo -dijo Hermione sonriente- es un buen chico, y Goyle y Crabbe, aunque antes pensábamos que eran idiotas no lo son, son muy divertidos -rió.  
  
-por ti -respiro muy muy hondo -lo haré  
  
-Gracias, Harry -Hermione beso a Harry y este correspondió.  
  
Atrás de la puerta.  
  
-¡demonios! -maldijo Draco- se reconciliaron.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hoa!! ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, aquí, gracias. ¡¡HACE MUCHO QUE NO PREGUNTAN NI COMO ESTOY!! Ahora es puro ¿ya lo continuaste?, ¿Cómo va tu fanfic?, ¿Qué vas a poner? Y yo... yo... quede olvidada como Colin Creevey en la historia, si ¡se olvidaron de mi! snif, snif. Pero ya que. Bueno ahora ya me siento Rowling jajaja escribiendo en hojas de block porque mi hermana no me quiere prestar la compu, pero bueno, el chiste es escribir. Saludos a mis amiguis, a los que leen este fanfic y a mi prima Yazmona que le gusto esto (aunque ni siquiera sabe quien es Harry pero bueno...) muchas gracias! Dejen sus reviews que ahora hasta los anónimos pueden dejar sus comentarios, bueno ya me despido. Aios! 


	10. El Baile De Navidad

Hola! Me llego un review que si me hizo pensar y bueno, el fanfic si es un D&Hr solo que para que se desarrolle mejor la historia lo he puesto primero H&Hr pero después se va a ir enderezando por así decirlo. Bueno los dejo con el décimo capitulo, que espero que les guste.  
  
10- El baile de navidad  
  
Una hermosa túnica color azul marino adornaba Hermione, que por dentro traía un vestido del mismo color, aunque con rayas borrosas, o ese era el efecto, color azul cielo. Le llegaba tres dedos arriba de la rodilla, zapatos blancos de tacón bajo, un peinado muy lindo que consistía en cabello liso con algunos rizos cayendo en distintas partes de su cabeza.  
  
-te ves bien, Hermione -la halago Parvati Patil- solo quítate la túnica cuando llegues al Gran Comedor, dicen que esta muy caliente el ambiente (N/A: no sean mal pensados, quiere decir que hace mucho calor)  
  
-de acuerdo -dijo Hermione.  
  
Harry la esperaba con nervios, su túnica negra contrastaba mucho con la camisa verde oscuro, que le había hecho la mamá de Ron, el pantalón de tela negra mejoraba un poco su imagen, y bueno... su peinado de siempre, aunque a eso no se le llama peinado era todo lo contrario: despeinado. 7 años y aun no podía controlar su cabello, pero era una característica de él, y la cicatriz de siempre, algo mas larga porque Harry había crecido y la cicatriz con él, aunque la tapaba con los mechones que caían en su cara. (Imagínenselo chicas)  
  
-tranquilo Harry -dijo nerviosamente Ron- las chicas no han de tardar.  
  
-comparación, Ron, yo estoy tranquilo. Tu estas sudando -dijo viendo al nervioso de su amigo.  
  
Ron llevaba una túnica roja (como siempre), hecha por su mamá. Pero antes de llegar a Hogwarts, secretamente se había comprado una camiseta con manga larga y cuello alto, azul marino. Y unos pantalones blancos, que contrastaban bien, con su cabello. Ron también había mejorado en aspecto físico, era musculoso y alto, las chicas se les pegaba como moscas, porque todos saben que él es algo tímido y eso vuelve locas a las chicas.  
  
Las chicas bajaron, "por fin" pensó Ron, "ay mamacita" se dijo al ver el escote de Lavender y lo corto que era su vestido.  
  
-te... te... te ves muy lin...da -dijo Ron embobado  
  
-gracias. Tu también -dijo Lavender tomando el brazo de Ron.  
  
Todas bajaron, excepto Hermione. "¿Por qué no baja?" se preguntaba Harry "acaso se arrepintió" De repente volteo, su pecho lo dejo sin aliento, no pudo evitar abrir la boca, sus ojos se dilataron y su ritmo cardiaco se elevaba cada vez mas, ahí estaba... Hermione Granger, la "matada" de Hogwarts, la chica que siempre le había ayudado, apoyado y aconsejado. Su amiga desde 1° año, la niña presumida que odio a primera vista pero después la quiso como amiga y ahora... más que eso.  
  
-her... Hermione -dijo pasmado- te ves... bellísima, hermosa -dijo intentando cerrar la boca, era impresionante. -Harry, no me mires así, me pones nerviosa -dijo Hermione sonrojada.  
  
Hermione "escaneo" por así decirlo, a Harry. "Ay dios" pensó, la túnica, era obvio que le apretaba, sus músculos, sus perfectos músculos estaban siendo presionados por esa estúpida túnica, tenia unas ganas de decirle ¡quítatela Harry! Pero se contuvo, después se la quitaría ella misma, pensó. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-Oye Draco -pregunto Pansy- ¿por qué no me invitaste al baile? -pregunto triste- negue a todos los chicos que me lo preguntaron, por ti.  
  
-yo no quiero ir contigo -dijo friamente  
  
-¿y tienes pareja? -pregunto con muchísima curiosidad  
  
-no, pero quiero bailar con alguien -dijo pensando en Hermione- y ese alguien afortunadamente no eres tú -dijo riendo.  
  
-¿Granger, no? -pregunto- sabes Draco ya me esta sacando de quicio esa estúpida...  
  
Draco la sujeto de las muñecas y le dijo- ¡no le digas estúpida a Hermione! -dijo enojado, la soltó y la chica quedo asustada.  
  
-ahora la llamas por su nombre -dijo colmada- le diré a Snape -dijo enojada  
  
-Snape me ha visto y no ha dicho nada -dijo caminando con mas prisa, dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
El Gran Comedor se veía hermoso, el cielo falso nevaba en sus cabezas, pequeñas campanas se mecían y hacían sonar muy melódicamente, el piso brillante y oliendo a lavanda. El Gran Comedor se llenaba, las mesas, que ahora estaban en las esquinas o pegadas a las paredes no estorbaban.  
  
-¿quieres bailar? -pregunto Harry tomándole la mano a Hermione -claro -dijo levantándose.  
  
Se detuvieron en el centro, música muy movida estaba siendo tocada. Empezaron a bailar, Hermione anteriormente se había quitado la túnica y su cuerpo, esbelto y frágil estaba empezando a ser deseado por Harry, aunque Harry no se quedaba atrás, los músculos se le notaban más. Harry tomaba las caderas de Hermione y las mecía a su gusto, mientras la chica se movía al ritmo de la música.  
  
Ginny veía esa escena con odio, mientras bailaba con Colin Creevey, aunque ni caso le hacia, el chico tampoco.  
  
-vamos a sentarnos -ordeno Ginny- y tráeme agua de jamaica  
  
-ya voy -dijo Colin colmado de Ginny- con veneno -dijo sirviendo agua.  
  
Draco entraba al Gran Comedor, se veía mas guapo de lo común. Él no traía túnica, solo una camiseta manga larga, con cuello largo, de color negro, los pantalones de mezclilla apretados del mismo color, enseñando perfectamente su trasero, sus músculos y sus piernas fornidas. Llama la atención no por el negro, sino por su aroma varonil que dejaba en el aire, las chicas suspiraban mientras sus parejas se enojaban. Sus dos grandes amigos tenían túnicas de colores oscuros, y también se veían bien, por así decirlo.  
  
Se sento en la mesa y empezo a observar, no divisaba a Hermione. De repente varias chicas llegaron. -hola Malfoy ¿tienes pareja? -pregunto una de ellas  
  
-no, hazte a un lado que no me dejas ver -dijo groseramente  
  
-ay, de acuerdo -dijo moviéndose mientras las otras chicas suspiraban y resongaban.  
  
-¿la estas buscando Draco? -pregunto Goyle  
  
-sí, Hermione me prometio una pieza y estoy esperando la lenta -dijo sonriendo.  
  
-tú si sabes -dijo Crabbe.  
  
Pasaron varias canciones, Hermione y Harry, agotados, se sentaron mientras reían. -ay, quiero agua -dijo Hermione sentándose.  
  
-¿de que la quieres? -pregunto Harry- yo voy por ellas.  
  
-si quieres voy contigo -dijo incorporándose.  
  
-no, tu descansa. ¿de que la quieres?  
  
-de la que sea -dijo Hermione- solo que este fría  
  
-de acuerdo -dijo caminando hacia el puesto, perdiéndose entre la gente.  
  
Hermione miraba a todos, mientras bailaban. De repente llego alguien. -¿me puedo sentar? -pregunto Draco sonriendo  
  
-claro, ¿cómo estas? -pregunto ofreciéndole asiento  
  
-bien, y tu muy guapa -dijo sentándose- ¿vas a bailar conmigo? -pregunto impaciente  
  
-claro, pero déjame descansar -dijo riendo- he bailado mucho ¿y tú?  
  
-no -dijo secamente  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
-porque con la unica que quiero bailar es contigo -dijo Draco  
  
-que tierno -dijo Harry sarcásticamente- pero viene conmigo- dijo dándole el vaso a Hermione. -gracias -dijo esta viendo como Draco y Harry se lanzaban chispas de odio.  
  
-Hermione me prometio una pieza y creo que ya es mi turno, Potter.  
  
-¿es verdad? -pregunto Harry incrédulo  
  
-si, creo que te había dicho -dijo Hermione sonriendo nerviosamente  
  
-bueno con permiso -dijo tomándola de la mano.  
  
Harry solo se quedo viendo como la llevaba al centro, mientras se perdían entre la gente, estaba furioso.  
  
Llegaron al centro y empezo una canción lenta:  
  
Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas mi vida  
Me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas  
Mas me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza  
De ser capaz algun día...  
  
La tomo por la cintura, y la chica lo tomo por los hombros, Draco la jalo hacia sí, mientras Hermione, sin mas remedio (aja), posó su cabeza en el pecho fornido de Draco. Empezaron a moverse lentamente...  
  
De no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar,  
Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más  
¿cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?  
  
-Hermione... -dijo profundamente, mientras respiraba el perfume de la chica. -dime... -dijo sonrojada -te amo  
  
Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
Me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte,  
Acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca...  
  
-Draco, ya sabes que... -shh -la cayo Draco- déjame disfrutar este momento -inhaló profundamente, mientras cerraba los ojos...  
  
Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy pediendo en tus labios  
Que se acercan susurrando palabras que llegan a este probre corazón  
Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior...  
  
Harry no dejaba de maldecir. Mientras ellos se perdían e un sueño... solo de ellos.  
  
Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas  
Abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos, nuestros labios.  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día esa semilla,  
crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,  
aparcando el miedo a sufrir...  
  
-Draco -dijo Hermione suavemente- no te quiero hacer daño...  
  
-lo sé -dijo abrazandola con mas fuerza  
  
-por eso, es mejor... ya no vernos -dijo dolorosamente Hermione  
  
-no quiero -dijo sonriendo- me muero sin ti...  
  
Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente,  
Me muero por entregarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,  
Sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte,  
Que mas dara lo que digan, que mas dara lo que piensen,  
Si estoy loca es cosa mía. Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor, vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del  
sol...  
  
-no lo decía por eso -dijo suavemente- sino que...  
  
-¿qué pasa? -pregunto Draco  
  
-creo... que me estoy enamorando de ti...  
  
Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas  
Abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos, nuestros labios.  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día esa semilla,  
crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,  
aparcando el miedo a sufrir...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hoa! Perdon, perdon, lo hice song-fic, es que fue inevitable, pero les gusto a mis amiguis, espero que a ustedes también, aios! 


	11. ¿Potter o Malfoy?

11- ¿Potter o Malfoy?  
  
El chico separo lentamente a la chica, mirándola con ternura y duda:  
  
-¿hablas en serio? -pregunto  
  
-me estoy confundiendo -dijo sonrojada  
  
-ya, ya mucho por hoy -dijo Harry separando a Hermione de Draco- ven, vamos -dijo jalándola hacia la mesa, mientras Draco se quedaba con la duda "¿se esta enamorando de mi?" Una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujo en su rostro lentamente.  
  
-¿por qué sonríes como idiota? -pregunto Pansy  
  
-no te incumbe- dijo borrando su sonrisa, camino hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.  
  
-¿Adónde vas? -pregunto siguiéndolo  
  
-no te importa -dijo enojado, mientras salía y cerraba la puerta.  
  
-estúpida, Granger -maldijo Pansy- no tenemos opción, plan A -sonrió malévolamente  
  
*** -¿por qué estabas tan abrazada de Malfoy? -pregunto Harry enojado  
  
-porque estaba bailando con él -dijo sentándose- no te enojes, Harry.  
  
-no es gracioso Hermione, me dan celos, odio verte con Malfoy -golpeo la mesa  
  
-sabes que te amo -dijo abrazándolo.  
  
Ginny llego te de repente, el escote que traía llegaba hasta su ombligo (no se si han visto el famoso vestido que llevo Jennifer López, pues ese mero trae Ginny) y Hermione solo la miro retadoramente.  
  
-hola Harry -saludo Ginny- ¿podemos bailar? -pregunto inocentemente  
  
-lo siento, Ginny. Hermione y yo ya nos vamos -dijo levantándose. Hermione solo miro interrogativamente a su novio mientras este le susurraba al odio que quería deshacerse de Ginny. Se levantaron y salieron del Gran Comedor.  
  
-Las estrellas se ven hermosas -dijo acostándose en el césped  
  
-no tanto como tú -dijo acostándose a besarla.  
  
"Harry me ama, y yo a él. Entonces ¿por qué esta confusión?" Pensó mientras besaba a Harry. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
Hermione se levanto, vio su escritorio y ahí estaban unos cuantos regalos. Camino emocionada- Hagrid, mamá y papá, la señora Weasley, Parvati, Lavender, Harry, Draco, Goyle y Crabbe, la profesora McGonagall y Ron -dijo contando sus regalos, el de Ron se veía enorme, esperaba que no fueran otras 50 insignias de P.E.D.O. que ella había hecho para que Ron las repartiera, como lo hizo el año pasado. Cruzo los dedos y lo abrió... Era una grabadora y arriba de ella había una notita:  
  
Hermione ¡Feliz Navidad!  
Es una brabadora, la encontró mi papá en el mundo muggle, según se  
oye música, pero sé que aquí no la podrás oír.  
Espero que te guste y que le halles el chiste, porque yo no sé como  
se usa.  
  
Con cariño, Ron Weasley  
  
-Grabadora, Ron -corrigió Hermione riendo. Tenia curiosidad por ver que le había regalado Draco, él nunca le había mandado un regalo, pero era mejor primero el de Harry, porque eran novios, pero tenia curiosidad por el de Draco, no mejor el de Harry.  
  
-¡Demonios! -maldijo.  
  
Abrió por fin los dos al mismo tiempo, con mucho trabajo. El de Harry era un anillo algo gastado, con una gema en el medio brillando [es de mi madre] decía una notita. Y el de Draco, una cadenita de oro que tenia grabado "Hermione" en el centro del corazón. Los demás regalos eran ropa, maquillaje y cosas mágicas.  
  
Hermione se acostó, los regalos de Draco y Harry tenían el aroma de cada uno, Hermione olía los dos y su corazón palpitaba velozmente, y suspiraba. ¿Por qué se sentía tan confundida? Harry, era el niño que siempre había querido y Draco era su amigo de dos semanas, aunque la idea de saber que él quiere tener mas que amistad con ella, le halagaba, le emocionaba. Pero la idea de tener cerca de Harry le daba seguridad, fuerza, muchas emociones buenas, que le agradaban.  
  
Hermione bajo de su habitación, no había nadie en la Sala Común, seguramente estaban desayunando, camino a la chimenea y se estaba apagando, cuando una voz y aliento cálido se poso en su oído:  
  
-feliz navidad, amor -dijo suavemente Harry Potter, mientras le abrazaba la cintura a su novia- ¿cómo amaneciste? -dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione  
  
-feliz navidad -se sonrojo Hermione- bien ¿y tú?  
  
-mal -dijo tristemente- no amanecí contigo -dijo en tono cariñoso- no podía dormir, sin ti.  
  
-jajaja, pues yo tampoco deje de pensar en ti, fue la mejor navidad de todas -rió con el chico- porque estuve contigo.  
  
-también fue la mejor para mí -sonrió- ¿quieres desayunar?  
  
-sí, me muero de hambre -dijo acariciándole la mejilla al chico- ¿y tú?  
  
-te quiero desayunar a ti -rió mientras besaba el cuello de la chica.  
  
* En el Gran Comedor * -Hoy es el día -susurro Pansy a Ginny en una esquina del Gran Comedor  
  
-lo sé, ya tengo todo listo -dijo sonriendo malévolamente  
  
-bien, vamos -choco la mano con su aliada, mientras se iban a sus respectivas mesas. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-Espera, voy por un libro y ya regreso -dijo Hermione intentando soltar a Harry  
  
-no vayas -jalo Harry como niño chiquito  
  
-tengo que ir -rió mientras veía como Harry la jalaba- suéltame jajaja  
  
-no quiero -la jalo mas fuerte- quédate conmigo  
  
-voy rápido -dijo soltándose de Harry- ya vengo, te espero en la Sala Común -dijo mientras caminaba  
  
-de acuerdo -dijo Harry con cara de puchero- pero rápido  
  
-lo haré -empezó a correr.  
  
Empezó a correr, cuando una mano la sujeto, tapándole la boca y los ojos.  
  
-Hola, Granger. ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a las mazmorras? -dijo mientras la chica se desmayaba.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ya sé, muy tonto este capitulo, pero bueno, lo bueno sigue mas delante. Estoy algo enojada hoy, por eso no me salió, una injusticia ocurrió pero bueno, no siempre se gana. Aquí esta el onceavo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado ¡dejen Reviews!  
  
Ah! Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por las decenas de reviews que me llegaron por el capitulo 10, esa canción no es mi favorita pero me sonó para este capitulo, ahora sé que les gusto y me satisface mucho saberlo, por eso me gusta que manden reviews, para saber s le sigo a esta locura y me detengo e invento mejores cosas, denme sus opiniones, lo que les gusto, lo que no, que quieren que ponga, que no, ya tengo un final pensado que espero no cambiar por eso quiero esos reviews, para saber. De nuevo GRACIAS y Aios! 


	12. ¿Potter o Malfoy? II Parte

12- ¿Potter o Malfoy? II Parte  
  
Hermione despertó, veía muy borroso, oscuro y olía mucho a humedad. Oía voces, muy conocidas. -Por fin despiertas, Granger -dijo una voz... ¿Parkinson?, Tal vez- ¿qué se siente ser la elegida para probar nuestra poción? -dijo mientras le pegaba en la rodilla levemente.  
  
-una poción muy divertida -dijo una voz más aniñada... ¿Ginny?- que hará que lentamente tus huesos se desintegren y seas solo polvo -rió divertida.  
  
Hermione aun no veía bien, solo oía y olía. -¿Gi... Ginny? -pregunto lentamente  
  
-Weasley, para ti, Granger -dijo brutalmente- ¡aun no entiendo como Harry se fijo en alguien tan patético como tú! -dijo con odio- ¡una sangre impura, una greñuda y estúpida cerebrito! -grito enojada.  
  
-Cálmate, Ginny -sonrió Pansy- lo increíble es ver como MI Draco se arrastra por ti, ver como babea por ti, eso si es increíble. ¿Qué diablos le hiciste? ¿Un hechizo?, ¿Una maldición?, Dime, antes de matarte quiero saber la verdad -dijo rompiendo un frasco.  
  
-nada, no les hice nada -sollozo Hermione asustada- ellos solos me buscan -sollozo más.  
  
-eso dile a McGonagall que te cree todo, pero a mí, no, Granger, a mí con la verdad -golpeo Pansy la rodilla de Hermione  
  
-Yo no los busco, ellos me buscan -lloró Hermione- pero... si los quiero -agacho la cabeza.  
  
-vaya ¿te gusta que los hombres te sigan? -pregunto irónicamente Pansy  
  
-¿y porque Harry? -pregunto enojada Ginny- ¿por qué mi hermano u otro chico? Hay muchos en la escuela, sabes.  
  
-Sí, Granger. ¿Por qué Draco, porque no Dumbledore? -rió Pansy.  
  
-Porque me fui enamorando de ellos -sollozo Hermione- ¡porque los dos me buscan, me llaman, me aman! -lloró mientras gritaba  
  
Pansy le golpe la cara- estúpida, ¿por qué siempre hablas de más? -pregunto viendo como Hermione chorreaba de sangre por la nariz- a Snape y a todos nos molesta como hablas en clase, bla, bla, bla, es lo único que haces - dijo moviendo su mano como si hablara.  
  
Ginny solo reía mientras mezclaba mas- ¿cuánto falta? -pregunto Pansy viendo el caldero. -Unos minutos -sonrió Ginny- y esta maldita morirá. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-¿han visto a Hermione? -pregunto Harry a algunos compañeros en la biblioteca  
  
-no, Potter -dijeron mientras lo veían alejarse.  
  
"¿Dónde diablos estará?" Pensó mientras caminaba aprisa, volteando a todas partes "¡Malfoy!" Pensó mientras lo veía caminar, riendo con sus amigos.  
  
-Malfoy ¿has visto a Hermione? -pregunto Harry mientras se detenía.  
  
-no, según yo esta contigo -dijo mirándolo preocupado- ¿por qué?  
  
-no, nada -dijo mientras pasaba delante de ellos.  
  
-espera, Potter -empezó a seguirlo, mientras sus amigos lo miraban correr.  
  
Harry dobló una esquina y choco con Snape- ¡lo siento! -dijo Harry mientras se levantaba.  
  
-Potter -regaño Snape- ¡en los pasillos no se corre, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor!  
  
-espera, Potter -llego Draco mientras lo veía en el suelo- Profesor Snape -levanto la vista, asustado.  
  
-¿usted también corriendo, Malfoy? -pregunto Snape- que suerte que lo vi yo -dijo caminando hacia él.  
  
-venía siguiendo a Potter -dijo Draco tomando aire  
  
-¿por qué? -pregunto incrédulo- le acabo de bajar puntos a su casa por andar corriendo -dijo sonriendo malévolamente, viendo como Harry se levantaba y lo miraba con odio.  
  
-es que... -"piensa, piensa"- Potter... lo llamo la profesora McGonagall, con urgencia y... me llamo a mi también -"que estúpido, Malfoy" pensó reprochándose.  
  
-¿por qué? -pregunto Snape enojado.  
  
-es que... va a regañar a Potter por andar en los pasillos en la noche y como yo lo vi, soy testigo -dijo Malfoy nerviosamente.  
  
-muy bien, ¡y mal por ti, Potter! Ojala McGonagall te suspenda -dijo apuntándolo con odio- me tengo que ir, Malfoy -dijo caminando hacia el Gran Comedor.  
  
-si, profesor -dijo mientras miraba como se iba, cuando volteo Harry de nuevo corría- ¡espera, Potter!  
  
Harry era muy veloz, "tenía que ser buscador" pensó Malfoy mientras lo seguía, "ligero y veloz, y yo, de golpeador" pensó resignado. (En mi fanfic Draco se cambio de buscador a golpeador, ¡el pobre se dio una tunda en segundo año y por eso no quiero que vuelva a pasar!)  
  
Harry busco por toda la escuela y no la encontraba, solo quedaba un lugar, en el que él pensaba que Hermione no podría estar, pero era el único que quedaba: las mazmorras de Snape. Camino velozmente, no quería que Snape le bajase mas puntos, Malfoy lo alcanzo por fin, mientras jadeaba: -oye, Potter -dijo deteniéndose, mientras se apoyaba en la pared- ¿qué le paso... a... Hermione? -dijo con dificultad.  
  
-no la encuentro -dijo volteando a todos lados, mientras caminaba sigilosamente a la puerta de madera, que conducía a las mazmorras, empujo levemente, no se abrió, mas fuerte, tampoco, la empujo mas y tampoco- esta atascada -dijo a Malfoy.  
  
-Ay, Potter -dijo mientras se acercaba- quítate -dijo empujándolo- yo la abro- Malfoy empujo, no se abrió, mas fuerte, tampoco, bruscamente, tampoco.  
  
-Mejor los dos -dijo mientras retrocedía.  
  
-de acuerdo -dijo Malfoy retrocediendo.  
  
-a la de tres -dijo Harry preparándose- uno... dos... ¡tres! -corrió hacia la puerta y la empujo, junto con Malfoy, haciendo que la puerta se abriera bruscamente- ¡bien! -dijo Harry mientras se sobaba el hombro.  
  
Bajaron las escaleras de piedra, oían voces. -¿ya esta listo? -se oía una voz gruesa, pero femenil.  
  
-ya casi -dijo una voz aguda- unos segundos -dijo riendo.  
  
Harry espió por el muro, Hermione estaba amarrada a unas sogas, con sangre en la nariz, en el pizarron de Snape, y en el escritorio estaba un caldero grande, y alrededor, Pansy Parkinson y Ginny Weasley.  
  
-déjenme por favor -lloraba Hermione  
  
-cállate, Granger, me empiezas a dar jaqueca -dijo Pansy acariciándose la sien  
  
-ya esta -dijo Ginny.  
  
De tras del muro. -¿qué diablos hacen? -dijo Malfoy  
  
-no tengo idea -dijo Harry- le van a hacer algo a Hermione, ¡hay que atacarlas!  
  
-sí, -dijo Malfoy- ¿traes tu varita? -pregunto acercándose a las chicas  
  
-por supuesto -dijo sonriendo mientras seguía a Malfoy  
  
-¡A llegado tu hora Granger! -dijo Pansy feliz- por fin dejaras a Draco -dijo contenta  
  
-y a Harry -dijo Ginny mientras tomaba de un frasco, la poción del caldero.  
  
-¡alto! -grito Draco  
  
-¡Draco! -grito Pansy  
  
-¿estas bien, Hermione? -pregunto Harry mientras caminaba mas  
  
Ginny corrió hacia Hermione, amenazándola con una navaja en su cuello- ¡no te acerques, Harry! -dijo Ginny mientras miraba a Harry  
  
-Ginny, cálmate -dijo Harry deteniéndose en seco- deja a Hermione y no le diremos a ningún profesor lo ocurrido -dijo metiendo su mano en el bolsillo. -¡si, Potter, aja, cuéntame una de vaqueros! -rió Pansy- ¿crees que somos estúpidas o que? Por supuesto que se lo dirán a los profesores, pero ¿y que?, Cuando matemos a Ginny se lo dirán a todo el mundo, pero nosotras escaparemos.  
  
-Irán a Azkaban -dijo Draco sonriendo- ¿te gusta el lugar, corazón? -pregunto sarcásticamente- ¡ah si! Tu padre esta ahí, se me había olvidado. Y quieres ir ahí matando a Hermione -dijo mirándola con odio- que bajo has caído, Parkinson. Pensé que eras inteligente.  
  
-y yo pensé que tenías huevos para admitir tu amor hacia una Sangre Sucia. ¿Qué diría tu padre? Pobre Lucius, un gran hombre, sinceramente. Soporto todos tus estúpidos caprichos -dijo apuntándolo con su varita- ¿qué otro era tu capricho? Que tu padre muriera para quedarte con la herencia, mal, mal -dijo Pansy sonriendo.  
  
-¡Cómo te atreves a nombrarlo! -grito Draco enfureciendo- todavía que saco tu estúpido trasero de la mierda, te atreves a hablarle así -grito furioso.  
  
-a él si le estoy muy agradecido, a ti es a quien exijo justicia. Yo siempre te he amado, iba a ser tu prometida, ¡éramos novios maldita sea! -grito furiosa.  
  
-¿Y no soportas que Hermione sea a la que amo?, ja, me das risa, Parkinson -sonrió con ironía- ¡ahora, Potter!  
  
Harry empujo a Ginny, cayendo inconscientemente al suelo, Pansy se dio la vuelta mientras Draco le caía encima.  
  
-¿estas bien Hermione? -dijo desatándole las manos.  
  
-si, solo no veo bien -dijo mientras sentía los labios de Harry, besarla.  
  
El chico la besaba mientras la desataba, mientras Draco amarraba a las dos con un hechizo. Hermione por fin se desato completamente, abrazo a Harry mientras este la bajaba del pizarrón.  
  
-eh, Potter. No te lleves toda la gloria -dijo mientras se cruzaba de manos.  
  
Hermione soltó a Harry y camino hacia Draco, lo abrazo y le dijo- Gracias.  
  
-Ay ya los mache de sangre -sonrió Hermione- lo siento.  
  
-esta bien -dijo Harry mientras sonreía ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-Aun no puedo creer que mi hermana intento matarte, Hermione. No sabes como lo siento -dijo Ron apenado mientras abrazaba a la chica en la enfermería.  
  
-Esta bien, Ron. Ya demasiado se han disculpado toda tu familia conmigo. Yo tampoco lo creo aun, pero paso -dijo recibiendo un beso en la frente de Ron.  
  
-aun así, mil disculpas -dijo sentándose al lado de Harry.  
  
De repente un ramo de rosas apareció y detrás de ellas, Draco, con sus amigos a los costados. -¿cómo estas, Hermione? -dijo sonriendo.  
  
-¡Draco! -dijo Hermione sorprendida- muchas gracias... no tenias porque -dijo tomando las rosas.  
  
-No encontré unas que se compararan con tu belleza -dijo quitando las flores que Harry le había dado y poniendo las suyas.  
  
-no quites esas -dijo Hermione, tomando las pequeñas flores, y acomodándolas con las grandes- así esta mejor.  
  
Harry no dejaba de ver con odio a Draco, ¡había tolerado ver abrazar a Hermione, SU Hermione, pero esto era el colmo!  
  
-podrías dejar de ver a MI NOVIA así -dijo Harry levantándose.  
  
-ja, ¿tu novia? Ella esta enamorada de mí -sonrió Draco- ¿verdad Hermione?  
  
-sueña, Malfoy -rió Harry- Hermione dile a Malfoy de quien estas enamorada.  
  
-de... -Hermione estaba nerviosa- de...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Ahora le toco sufrir a Hermione jejeje. Como que, que tonto me esta saliendo esto jajaja, pero bueno, ya que (. ¿Qué le responderá Hermione? Aun no sé jajaja, pero sigan el siguiente capitulo, Aios! Por cierto, una disculpa a los fans de Ginny, sé que tiene muchos y bueno... aquí le toco ser la mala. 


	13. ¿Amistad o Amor?

13- ¿Amistad o Amor?  
  
-De...  
  
-¡Por Dios Hermione! -dijo un hombre gigante mientras se hacia pasar por entre Harry y Draco- mírate, hace apenas unos días estabas en mi casa y ahora estas toda moreteada -dijo sentándose al lado de la chica.  
  
-Hola Hagrid -saludo aliviada Hermione  
  
-¿ya estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? -pregunto tomándole la temperatura  
  
-si, Hagrid estoy bien -sonrió sintiendo la gran mano en su cabeza- ¿tú como estas?  
  
-estaba muy preocupado -dijo angustiado- cuando me dijeron no sabes como estaba, nunca pensé que Ginny Weasley fuera capaz de eso  
  
Ron bajo la cabeza, avergonzado  
  
-no lo digo por ti Ron -sonrió el gigante- tú te has rodeado de personas buenas, no te creo capaz de lastimar a Hermione -sonrió mirando la sonrisa de Ron- mira te traje unas galletas -dijo buscando en su canasto.  
  
Ron y Hermione pusieron expresiones de desagrado mientras Harry y Draco aun miraban a Hermione, Harry hizo un sonido agudo en su garganta, haciendo que Hagrid volteara.  
  
-¿qué pasa? -pregunto Hagrid, después miro a Ron que sonreía nerviosamente- ¿qué sucede? -miro a Malfoy, mirando fijamente a Hermione con semblante paciente pero frunciendo el cejo, después vio a Hermione y pregunto- ¿interrumpí algo?  
  
-no Hagrid, como crees -respondió Hermione nerviosa.  
  
-por las caras de los chicos, yo creo que si -dijo sacando galletas.  
  
-no es nada Hagrid -dijo Harry aun mirando a Hermione del mismo modo que Draco- después Hermione nos responderá -dijo despidiéndose y caminando hacia la puerta.  
  
Draco aun la miraba, no parpadeaba, mientras sus amigos veían las galletas de Hagrid con antojo. -con permiso -dijo Draco aun sin quitarle la vista a Hermione, hasta que doblo la puerta y desapareció.  
  
-¿interrumpí algo? -pregunto de nuevo.  
  
-es que... -Ron miro a Hermione como esperando a que ella aceptara que él le dijese a Hagrid sobre el tema. Hermione lo miro y asintió- ¿ya sabias que Hermione y Harry son novios, no?  
  
-si -sonrió a Hermione- me lo dijo Harry  
  
-bien, pues... Malfoy también esta detrás de Hermione... y le acaban de preguntar que si Hermione a quien quiere, si a Harry o a Malfoy -dijo mirando a Hermione- ¿qué ibas a responder?  
  
-¿Malfoy detrás de ti? -pregunto incrédulo- ¿cuántos días han pasado? ¿3? ¿de que me he perdido? -pregunto confundido.  
  
Hermione sonrió nerviosa- cuando fui a tu cabaña, Draco ya me buscaba -dijo nerviosa.  
  
-vaya... Malfoy... ¿y no querrá hacer algo?  
  
-eso pensamos nosotros -dijo Ron aun mirando a Hermione- pero ha pasado mucho y no ha hecho nada  
  
-¿ibas a responder Harry verdad? -pregunto sonriendo Hagrid. Y este al ver la expresión de Hermione pregunto- ¿o no?  
  
-es que... -Hermione miro a los dos- estoy confundida  
  
-¡¿cómo que estas confundida Hermione?! Harry y tú son novios, creo que es tonto que digas eso -dijo Ron incrédulo  
  
-lo sé pero... Draco también ha puesto de su parte... -se sonrojo mientras veía las caras incrédulas de sus amigos- ¡no me miren así!  
  
-¡¿y que otra cara quieres que ponga?! ¡me estas diciendo que ya no te gusta mi amigo y que ahora te agrada el huroncito que es NUESTRO ENEMIGO! -grito exasperado  
  
-¡Señor Weasley no grite en la enfermería! -le regaño la enfermera.  
  
-lo siento -se sonrojo- ¡responde Hermione! -dijo bajito  
  
-si me gusta Harry, lo amo... pero... es que Draco... ha hecho mucho por mi y... hemos pasado buenos momentos y... no sé... creo que me estoy enamorando -se sonrojo  
  
-¡ESTAS LOCA!  
  
-¡Señor Weasley una mas y se sale de la enfermería, no permitiré que grite una vez mas! -grito enojada  
  
-lo siento -dijo irritado- Hermione ¿qué diablos te esta pasando?  
  
-Ron, creo que Hermione dice la verdad -dijo Hagrid cruzado de brazos  
  
-¿a si? -pregunto ingenuo- ¿tú también Hagrid? -pregunto irritado- esto es el colmo.  
  
-no digo eso -dijo sonriendo- que Hermione nos diga que siente.  
  
-¿qué... que diga que siento? -pregunto nerviosa  
  
-si, es la única circunstancia en la que podremos saber que sientes por cada uno -sonrió tranquilamente el semi-gigante- haber Hermione... ¿qué sientes por Harry?  
  
-por Harry... -suspiro- pues... lo amo... siento un gran cariño... me siento segura... me siento protegida, amada, no sé... muchas cosas -sonrió feliz.  
  
-¿y por Malfoy? -pregunto Hagrid  
  
-con Malfoy me siento contenta... siempre hace algo para hacerme reír... me siento amada, querida... protegida... me siento muy orgullosa de ser su amiga... me gusta que me abrace... no sé... lo mismo que con Harry -sonrió confundida  
  
-Cómo te atreves -dijo Ron- es increíble Hermione -respondió enojado- ¿cómo diablos te puedes confundir? Es Malfoy, ¡Malfoy! El que siempre nos ofende, el que nos humilla, ¡reacciona!  
  
-Ron -dijo Hagrid- por favor, déjame hablar  
  
-lo siento -sonrió nervioso  
  
-bien... por lo que me dices siento que por Malfoy es mas amistad, pero a la vez te gusta, y por Harry es amor por amistad -dijo comiendo galletas  
  
-¿qué? -pregunto Ron- ¿me lo repites?  
  
-mira por Harry es amor por amistad, porque siente cariño, se siente segura, se siente amada... si lo ves Harry siempre ha estado contigo, en las buenas y en las malas, porque eran amigos, ya es costumbre, por decirlo así. Pero ahora que te abraza y te besa sientes amor... porque te esta correspondiendo. Sabes yo siempre supe que querías a Harry, siempre quisiste ser inteligente para que se fijara en ti -sonrió, mientras la chica se sonrojaba.  
  
-¿y por Malfoy? -pregunto Ron molesto  
  
-por Malfoy, me parece que es como vanidad pero a la vez amor de verdad. Es decir, Malfoy es un chico popular, he visto como suspiran las chicas en mi clase -sonrió- por ello te sientes orgullosa de estar a su lado, tal vez porque sea guapo y eso. He notado que Malfoy hace todo con intensidad, no le gusta quedar mal y siempre verse fuerte y superior, tal vez por eso te gusta que este a tu lado y además, esto de la intensidad te hace disfrutar mas su tiempo contigo, sus abrazos y caricias -sonrió mientras veía la cara furiosa de Ron- por eso pienso que ninguno de los dos debes elegir por ahora, debes definir bien que sientes por cada uno y aunque me duela mucho y Harry me llegue a odiar... debes terminar con él.  
  
-¡¿qué?! -preguntaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo  
  
-ahora estas confundida y puedes querer acercarte a Malfoy para saber si es real lo que sientes y con esto puedes dañar a Harry, así que es lo mejor -dijo sonriendo amargamente.  
  
-pero no quiero terminar a Harry -entristeció la Gryffindor  
  
-y ¿no quieres acercarte a Malfoy?  
  
Hermione cada vez se confundía mas... ¿qué diablos haría?  
  
-estoy con Hagrid -dijo Ron- no quiero que dañes a Harry, aunque de todas formas lo harás -dijo apoyándose en la mesa de la cama.  
  
Hermione empezó a llorar... ¿por qué tenia que ser tan difícil?... ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
"¿Qué ya no me ama?" se preguntaba Harry mientras acomodaba las escobas "¿por qué no respondió rápido? No puede ser que este enamorada de Malfoy" pensó enojado- ¡NO PUEDE SER!  
  
-Acabo de oír la conversación -dijo Malfoy entrando al estadio- que tienen Hermione, Weasley y ese gigante -sonrió irónicamente  
  
-¿qué haces aquí? -pregunto enojado- ¡creo que es obvio que responderá Hermione! -sonrió  
  
-según lo que oí, esta confundida -sonrió maliciosamente- no sabe si por mi o por ti -dijo sacando su varita- y tengo la solución  
  
-¿cuál es? -pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo  
  
-un duelo a muerte -sonrió- por Hermione. Así le quitaremos la confusión -sonrió  
  
-me parece excelente -sonrió sacando su varita- aunque se hiciera esto, ella me elegiría a mí -sonrió seguro  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: hoa! ¿qué les parece? Ya pronto va a ser el final, así que prepárense!! Gracias por los reviews, y si lo haré mas emocionante, bueno ya me despido.  
  
Aios! 


	14. El Duelo

14- EL DUELO  
  
Harry y Draco se miraban con odio, sus varitas apuntaban a su oponente.  
  
-Por fin vamos a terminar la pelea de 2° año -sonrió Draco- ya no lanzare serpientes -sonrió- sino algo más potente.  
  
-¿has aprendido mas? -pregunto riendo- ¡Confundus!  
  
Draco cerro los ojos... ¿qué hacia ahí?... ¿dónde estaba?... de repente vio un rayo de nuevo- ¡Rictusempra! -Draco cayo en el pasto, miro hacia arriba Harry volaba en su escoba.  
  
-¡Que cobarde Potter! -grito sonriendo- ¡Empuje! -Harry cayo de la escoba, en las gradas- ¡Accio escoba! -grito tomando la escoba y volando a las gradas.  
  
Llego y no vio nada- ¿qué buscas Malfoy? -grito Harry desde arriba.  
  
-a ti Potter -sonrió, voló hacia él mientras Harry esquivaba las banderillas, Draco lo seguía con enojo- ¡Diffendo! -grito Draco harto de esquivar las banderillas, estas se rompían rápidamente.  
  
Harry sonrió, bajo en picada y vio el maletín de las pelotas- ¡Alohomora! -grito abriéndose el maletín al instante, las pelotas estaban atrapadas y convoco de nuevo el hechizo haciendo volar a las bludgers, la snitch y la quaffle.  
  
-¡Accio bat! -grito Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo, empezaron a golpear las bludgers para pegarse cada uno.  
  
-¡Engorgio! -grito Draco haciendo aumentar la bludger y mandándola con todas sus fuerzas hacia Harry, este no la había visto y fue golpeado cayendo de la escoba.  
  
Harry estaba inconsciente, las bludgers son muy pesadas y mas con un hechizo para aumentar su tamaño, Draco bajo y lo vio ahí en el césped, sonrió- te mataría como lo hicieron con mi padre -sonrió- como lo hicieron con tu madre -sonrió mas- pero... no quiero ir a Azkaban, quiero a Hermione -dijo pateándolo- te matare con tu propia varita -dijo tomando la varita de Harry- ¡Avada...- Malfoy se detuvo, Harry no tenía la culpa de que mataran a su padre... lo quería matar pero... seria un sospechoso y lo llevarían a Azkaban de todas formas, dejo caer la varita de Harry.  
  
-te tardaste mucho Malfoy -dijo Harry de repente, Harry lo pateo y Malfoy cayo al suelto, Harry cogió su varita y apunto hacia él amenazadoramente- ¿intentaste una maldición imperdonable eh? Cobarde -dijo con repugnancia- ¡Incendio! -grito Harry dándole a la túnica de Draco, este se la quito rápidamente y miro a Harry con desprecio.  
  
-te tuve compasión, Potter -dijo alterado- pero no te la debí dar ¡Mobilicorpus! -grito.  
  
Harry de repente cayo al piso, unos hilos salían de sus manos, pies y cara- te puedo controlar -sonrió- pero lo único que quiero es que olvides a Hermione porque es mía ¡Ovi... -grito.  
  
-¡Draco! -grito una voz lejana- ¡detente!  
  
-¿Hermione? -se volvió.  
  
Hermione lo miraba asustada- baja tu varita -dijo asustada- ¡Finiti incantatem! -murmuro Hermione a su varita apuntando a Harry.  
  
Harry se levanto de golpe, confundió- Hermione -dijo frotándose la cabeza.  
  
-chicos, bajen sus varitas -dijo asustada.  
  
Draco miro a Harry- ¡Expeliarmus! -grito haciendo volar a Harry el cual cayo unos 5 metros.  
  
-¡Draco! -dijo Hermione asustada.  
  
Harry se levanto aturdido- ¡Waddiwasi! -grito Harry apuntando a las escobas y echándoselas encima a Draco.  
  
-¡Por Dios, deténganse! -grito Hermione empezando a llorar.  
  
Draco se levanto, cogió una escoba y voló alto- ¡atrápame Potter!  
  
-¡Accio escoba! -grito, Hermione lo intento detener pero la tiro al suelo mientras volaba- ¡Incendio! -grito apuntando hacia la escoba de Draco.  
  
-¡Aqua! -dijo Draco apuntando a su escoba- ¡cobarde!  
  
Hermione veía como volaban en círculos mandándose hechizos cada vez más peligrosos- ¡deténganse! -grito Hermione, vio una escoba... no la sabia volar pero lo intentaría, la cogió y subió- ¡Draco, Harry paren por favor! -grito llorando.  
  
Los chicos no la escuchaban, se pusieron cada cual en una esquina y dijeron- ¡para terminar! Hermione los vio.  
  
-para que olvides a Mi Hermione -dijo Harry- ¡¡¡OBLIVIATE!!!  
  
-como no, Potter. ¡¡¡STUPEFACTO!!! -grito Draco.  
  
-¡deténganse! -Hermione se interpuso entre los dos rayos de luz encerrándola en una nube color verde... los chicos se intentaron acercar pero la ráfaga de viento era gigante...  
  
-¡Hermione! -grito Harry intentando ver si respondía- ¡Hermione!  
  
Draco le siguió gritando su nombre, por fin el humo ceso... Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente.  
  
-¡Finiti incantatem! -murmuro Draco hincado a su lado- ¡Hermione reacciona! -dijo tomándole la mano.  
  
-¡Suéltala! -dijo Harry inclinándose hacia Hermione- la llevare a la enfermería- la tomo por la cintura y se la acomodo entre sus brazos- resiste Hermione -dijo Harry corriendo hacia la enfermería. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-¿otra vez aquí? -pregunto la enfermera- acuéstala aquí.  
  
Harry obedeció, sentándose a su lado.  
  
-¿qué paso? -pregunto la enfermera.  
  
-...se interpuso entre... dos hechizos -dijo Harry asustado.  
  
-¡por Dios! -dijo la enfermera tomándole el pulso- traigan a Snape y a McGonagall -ordeno.  
  
Rato después...  
  
-ya tenemos la pócima -dijo Snape con una botellita color rojo sangre- que la tome toda.  
  
Hermione estaba rígida, con los ojos abiertos y las pupilas contraídas. Le dieron de la pócima pero no reacciono... Snape se quedo atónito- denle mas -ordeno.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente- ¿dónde estoy? -pregunto levantándose lentamente.  
  
-no se levante señorita Granger -ordeno la enfermera recostándola.  
  
-¿Granger? -se pregunto- ¿soy Granger?  
  
Todos se quedaron atónitos- ¿Hermione, no sabes quien soy? -pregunto Harry tomándole la mano -no -dijo secamente- ¿quién eres?  
  
-Harry... tu novio ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
-no -dijo soltando la mano de Harry  
  
-¿Señor Potter y señor Malfoy podrían decirme que hechizos usaron? -pregunto McGonagall cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Yo use Obliviate -dijo Harry tímido y triste.  
  
-stupefacto -dijo Draco mirando a Hermione- no debió pasar esto ¿o sí?  
  
-si ya quitamos el efecto de "stupefacto" solo falta obliviate -dijo McGonagall- será sencillo.  
  
Harry sonrió- ¿en serio? ¡Escuchaste Hermione! -sonrió, la chica solo los miro confundida.  
  
-pero durara unas cuantas horas -dijo caminando hacia la puerta.  
  
-¿quiénes son ustedes? -pregunto Hermione confundida- ¿por qué hablan tanto de hechizos y encantamientos?  
  
-Hermione eres...  
  
-señor Potter la podría asustar -dijo la enfermera caminando hacia su oficina- no le diga nada.  
  
-esta bien -dijo sentándose de nuevo- me llamo Harry Potter -sonrió- tú eres Hermione Granger.  
  
-esto suena estúpido -se sentó Draco- mira Hermione estas en un tipo de encantamiento, Potter y yo peleamos por ti, eres bruja y... estamos comprometidos -sonrió Draco.  
  
-¡Malfoy! -dijo Harry enojado- no le creas, es un engreído -dijo mirándolo con odio.  
  
-¿yo? Tu eres el presumido "soy el famoso Harry Potter, bésenme el trasero" -dijo imitando a Harry en la voz.  
  
Hermione los veía pelearse aun confundida- ¿por qué peleaban por mi? -pregunto tímida.  
  
-porque te queremos -dijo Harry mirando a Draco aun con odio- bueno yo te amo -sonrió tomándole la mano.  
  
Hermione se sonrojo- ¿por qué? -pregunto confundida.  
  
-porque... -pensó Harry- eres una persona muy buena, inteligente, bonita, graciosa y toda una dama.  
  
-no seas cursi, Potter -se cruzo de manos.  
  
-¿tu porque me querías? -pregunto.  
  
Draco trago saliva, los rayos del sol traspasaban su cabello dándole un tono angelical y mágico, se veía hermosa- porque... me enamore de ti... -dijo nervioso- fuiste la única que me abrió el corazón... fuiste la única que se acerco a mi... porque eres tierna, cariñosa, hermosa, inteligente, la mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida -suspiro- por el simple hecho de que haces que mi vida tenga sentido.  
  
-¿y quien es el cursi? -dijo Harry sonriendo falsamente.  
  
Hermione se sonrojo- debí ser muy especial para ustedes -dijo agachando la cabeza.  
  
Un pelirrojo llego corriendo- ¡Hermione! -dijo tomando aire- ¿estas bien?  
  
-si... pero ¿quién eres? -pregunto inquieta.  
  
-Ron... ¿no me recuerdas? ¡Es una broma verdad! -vio a Harry.  
  
Harry se acerco al oído de Ron y le explico todo- ah -dijo entendiendo- entonces no sabe quien soy - sonrió- me llamo Ron Weasley, soy el galán del colegio -sonrió dándole la mano.  
  
-¡Ron! -dijo Harry enojado- no lo pela ni Myrtle la llorona -murmuro riendo.  
  
-¡ya esta! -dijo McGonagall entrando con una botella pequeña- solo una gota.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡perdón! Me tarde un buen pero busque todos los hechizos buenos para que saliera bien el duelo, pero ni así T_T, perdón... (. Espero que el próximo capitulo sea el ultimo, y la ultima palabra será ¿Debió Pasar? NO SE LO PIERDAN!! Aios! 


	15. Esta Noche

15- Esta noche  
  
Hermione observaba el lago mientras pensaba. La primavera había llegado y el sol volvía a ser cálido y brillante, el viento era fresco mientras acariciaba la cara de la chica, sus cabellos bailaban al compás del viento mientras la chica se acariciaba la cara con su pluma de águila.  
  
"Este es el último año" pensaba mientras escribía "El-que-no-debe-ser- nombrado no ha aparecido pero Harry sigue esperando su llegada" mojo la pluma "El año pasado había aparecido en la torre norte de Astrología, Harry y él habían luchado con hechizos poderosos, Harry, por ser auror, no se le había mandado a Azkaban pero aun así quien-ustedes-saben huyo como siempre, dejando a Harry herido y sin padrino" se detuvo mientras se volvía al lago, los tentáculos del calamar gigante se levantaban mientras escurría en ellos agua, recordó mas "al entrar al año nos enteramos de que no solo Harry perdió parientes sino también Draco Malfoy, esto lo volvió mas frío y reservado. Sé sabia que su padre había sido sacrificado por el-que-no-debe- ser-nombrado y su madre había muerto meses atrás, él me había contado que el verano pasado había vivido solo en su gran mansión, yo siempre le decía que podía conmigo cuando quisiese y él solo me daba la espalda, meses después ocurrió lo que hizo que Draco Malfoy se confundiera y empezara a enamorarse de mí" mojo la pluma y escribió con paciencia "ahora estoy en esto... dos amigos pidiendo mi amor. Los dos habían peleado tres meses atrás por mí, perdí la memoria y con una poción horrible me la devolvieron aun recordando aquella terrible batalla y la platica que tuve con ellos" mojo la pluma "el que más me conmovió fue Draco, porque me explico cosas hermosas que jamás olvidaré... Al parecer lo que me dijo Hagrid es cierto, Harry me ama por costumbre... y aunque me duele algo lo acepto y tengo que hacerlo ver eso y así que aclare sus sentimientos hacia mí" mojo la pluma y escribió al principio de la hoja "Abril 26, 2003"  
  
Cerro su diario y se levanto, se estiro para quitar perezas y vio al lago por última vez, se le antojaba un baño ahí pero debía ir a estudiar. Camino lentamente mientras miraba sus pies andar, su cabello flotaba y sus mejillas chapeteadas se aclaraban con el cálido sol. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-¿ya te decidiste? -pregunto Ron mientras caminaba junto a ella- ¿o aun estas indecisa?  
  
-ya sé quien -dijo mirándolo tranquilamente- pero no te lo diré.  
  
-¿qué? ¿Por qué? Somos amigos ¿o no? -pregunto poniéndose enfrente de ella y caminando hacia atrás- vamos Herms... soy Ron, tu amigo de siempre  
  
-te vas a caer -dijo Hermione cuidando de que Ron no tropezara- además le vas a decir a Harry y yo se lo tengo que decir, no tú -dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa malévola.  
  
-no se lo diré -dijo impaciente- anda... ¿sí?... y te invito una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas... bueno dos cervezas ¡vamos Herms... Hermione... ! -dijo mientras le rogaba con las manos juntas y mirándola con su labio inferior de fuera, como si fuese un bebé.  
  
-quita esa cara, Ron -dijo sonriendo- no te lo diré, ni por todas las cervezas de mantequilla que me compres, no lo haré, hazte a un lado porque voy a la biblioteca -dijo mientras intentaba esquivar al pelirrojo.  
  
-no hasta que me digas -dijo terco- ¿Harry o Malfoy? Solo di su nombre -dijo mientras intentaba no tropezar.  
  
-mmm... -Ron esperaba ansioso mientras la chica pensaba- no te diré.  
  
Ron casi se cae y dice enojado- ¡qué mala eres Hermione! -camino enojado mientras Hermione reía.  
  
Entro a la biblioteca y tomo el libro de siempre, una novela de historia que les habían encargado, se sentó y empezó a leer tranquilamente. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-¿Esta noche? -pregunto Colagusano temblando- pero... señor.  
  
-¿tienes miedo Colagusano? -rió (o lo que se podría llamar así) mientras lo miraba divertido- Sé que ese Malfoy se nos rebelo pero por uno no todos los otros caen, ¡tenemos aliados! Y de ahí empezaremos, ese Harry Potter no saldrá vivo este año -dijo mientras miraba la chimenea- ni Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Colagusano tembló y lo miro asustado- ¿piensa enfrentarlo?  
  
-No, Harry Potter lo hará por mí -dijo mientras tocaba su varita finamente- y él lo matará.  
  
Colagusano vio a Lord Voldemort reírse mientras el fuego sombreaba su cara tenebrosamente, él también empezó a reír- y ya no tiene padrino quien lo salve -dijo a carcajadas.  
  
-ni padre, ni madre, ni a Dumbledore -sonrió mientras su pecho se contraía. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
Harry sintió un dolor terrible en su cicatriz, que hizo que diese un grito de dolor.  
  
-¿qué te pasa Harry? -pregunto Ron viéndolo preocupado.  
  
-Señor, Potter. ¿Esta usted bien? -pregunto McGonagall acercándose.  
  
-si, solo me duele la cicatriz -dijo con sus dos manos cubriéndole la brillante cicatriz, todos los chicos ahogaron gritos y lo vieron asombrados o asustados.  
  
-¿no querrás decir que, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado esta cerca, verdad? -pregunto Neville nervioso- digo, solo eso creo.  
  
-¡Señor Longbottom! -chillo la profesora McGonagall- señorita Granger ¿podría llevar a la enfermería al señor Potter? -pregunto viéndole a Harry su expresión de dolor.  
  
-claro -dijo Hermione levantándose mirándolo con preocupación. Espero a que Harry se levantara y salieron juntos.  
  
-¿estas bien? No es verdad lo que dijo Neville ¿o sí? -pregunto Hermione asustada.  
  
-No lo sé, no fue tan intenso pero si me dolió mucho -dijo viéndola con una expresión de dolor- hace mucho que no me daba, bueno el año pasado pero no así.  
  
-si, lo recuerdo -dijo Hermione mirándolo por encima de su cabello- ¿no te sale sangre o sí?  
  
-no -dijo Harry divertido- sabes que no -la tomo de la mano mientras la chica se sonrojaba- así no me dolerá tanto -dijo sonriendo.  
  
Caminaron así hasta llegar a la enfermería, Hermione lo soltó rápidamente y lo dejo en una cama- te veo después de clases -dijo sonriendo.  
  
-quédate conmigo -dijo recostado- solo unos minutos.  
  
Hermione lo vio nerviosa- pero McGonagall... me regañara -dijo nerviosa- además ¿quién te va a pasar los apuntes? Sabes que no confió en Ron -dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Pues se los pides a Parvati o a Lavender, pero hazme este favor -dijo tomándola de la mano- solo unos momentos.  
  
-de acuerdo -dijo mirándolo ceñuda y sonriendo- cinco minutos.  
  
-bien -dijo feliz- siéntate.  
  
Hermione obedeció- ¿qué pasa?  
  
-Hermione... ¿ya sabes a quien elegir? -pregunto nervioso.  
  
Hermione lo miro sorprendida y dijo- bueno sí, pero no estoy lista para decirlo -dijo mirando las sabanas- además, mejor será al final del año, así no tendré que verlos tan seguido.  
  
-no -dijo acariciándole el mentón- no me importa a quien elijas, siempre estaré a tu lado, como amigo o novio, porque en verdad me importas -dijo bajando su mano.  
  
-muchas gracias -dijo mirándolo tiernamente- aunque tienen derecho a no hablarme durante una semana -dijo riendo- pero de ahí si me lo tomo a mal. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-espera, Draco -le decía Hermione mientras el chico corría por los pasillos.  
  
-ven -gritaba mientras corría- te va a encantar.  
  
Subían a la torre norte, Draco hasta adelante y Hermione muy atrás, Draco le quería mostrar algo. Por fin llegaron y se detuvieron- ¿qué... pasa... ? -pregunto tomando aire.  
  
Draco la tomo de la mano y la condujo a una habitación nunca antes vista, estaba detrás de una roca muy vieja- lo descubrí hace una semana -dijo introduciéndose con Hermione- y la remodele junto con Crabbe y Goyle -dijo sonriendo- ¿qué te parece?  
  
Hermione estaba maravillada, estaba una mesa brillante con velas flotando en el medio, dos copas vacías de cristal, los sillas casi juntas, una cama matrimonial con cobertores verdes y bordes negros muy elegantes, no había ventana pero un aire fresco corría en la habitación.  
  
-Draco... esto... esta... ¡¡hermoso!! -dijo sonriendo al tocar la suave alfombra tapizada- ¿cómo lo hicieron?  
  
-eso no se dice -dijo sonriendo- siéntate.  
  
Hermione obedeció y miro su plato, después a Draco sentarse a su lado- ¿de donde has conseguido todo esto? -pregunto maravillada.  
  
-tampoco se dice, tú solo relájate y ¡a comer! -al haber dicho estoy apareció comida exquisita.  
  
Empezaron a platicar mientras comían, y al parecer ninguno de los dos quería que terminase aquello. Draco dio el primer paso, la tomo de la mano y se la beso dulcemente- todo esto para ti -dijo sonriendo- para mi bella Hermione, estoy seguro que si mi padre viviera le hubieras encantado -dijo levantándose de su silla.  
  
-no lo creo -Hermione borro su sonrisa rápidamente- la sangre... no lo permitiría -dijo dejando el tenedor.  
  
-no se hubiera fijado, eres encantadora, bella y la chica que quiero como esposa -dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón- ven -le dijo seductoramente.  
  
Hermione lo miro ceñuda y se levanto caminando hacia él, se sentó a su lado mientras el chico le rodeaba los hombros- estuvo delicioso -dijo sonriendo.  
  
-que bien, aunque pronto te dormirás -dijo sonriendo malévolamente.  
  
-¿de que hablas? -pregunto asustada.  
  
-pronto lo sabrás -se levanto y camino hacia la piedra vieja y la abrió dejando pasar a miles de hombres con capucha- bienvenida ¡al reinado de Lord Voldemort!  
  
Hermione veía todo borroso, solo oía las carcajadas y pasos acercándose a ella- ¿Draco? -dijo mientras se desmayaba. Los mortífagos reían pero alguien no... estaba sujetado por otros mortífagos intentado soltarse...  
  
-en vano -dijo una criatura con vestimenta negra, ojos rojos y sonrisa terrible- Es hora.  
  
Notas de la Autora: me tarde mucho, lo siento. Es que no tenia nada en mente ( y pues esto no creo que me haya salido bien ¿qué opinan? Espero reviews y sugerencias, por fis!!!  
  
Aios! 


	16. Las Mazmorras

Hoa! Este... con el capitulo anterior hubo muchísimas confusiones y aquí las aclaro.  
  
16- Las mazmorras  
  
Draco se movía violentamente intentando soltarse, un pañuelo le tapaba la boca y con un hechizo estaba atado una cadena a la pared. Veía a Hermione dormida en una cama de piedra mientras varios motífagos dormían en la puerta "vigilando".  
  
Sus muñecas sangraban, su boca estaba irritada y tenía mucha sed, sus pies flaqueaban puesto que llevaba ya mas de 26 horas parado e intentando liberarse. En su cara se veían marcas de lagrimas que había derramado por los crueles castigos de los mortífigos sobre él, la pierna izquierda le sangraba y parte del labio también. Pero la que mas le preocupaba era Hermione, la cual no había despertado durante esas 26 horas y no se movía para nada, solo veía su pecho subir y bajar observando que aun respiraba.  
  
Antes de aquellas 26 horas era todo diferente...  
  
*** FLASH BACK ***  
  
-¿Pero si Gryffindor ataca por debajo? -pregunto Linda Fodts, la buscadora del equipo de Quidditch- Weasley podría golpear a Robert o a ti -dijo preocupada.  
  
-No, -dijo riendo- a mi Weasley no me pega ni con las manos.  
  
La chica rió mientras tomaba su escoba- ¿entonces son las mismas tácticas? -pregunto mirándolo  
  
-si, solo que yo daré mas golpes -dijo sonriendo.  
  
-bien -la chica volvió al campo mientras Draco miraba a su equipo.  
  
-pst -dijo una vocecita, Draco se volteo con su gesto engreído- ven -dijo una voz aguda.  
  
Draco no se movió- ¡si no me dice quién es no voy! -dijo decidido.  
  
-Soy Hermione, tonto -dijo la chica en susurro.  
  
El chico camino contento -¿qué pasa? -pregunto mientras giraba hacia la izquierda viendo a la chica sonriendo. El chico hizo lo mismo mientras, sorprendido, veía como la chica lo tomaba de la cara y se ponía de puntitas y lo besaba, Draco sorprendido respondió, sintiéndose extraño, normalmente Hermione sabía a algo muy dulce y sus labios eran muy suaves y tersos. Pero en cambio, lo besaba con mucha prisa, pasión, lujuria y sus labios eran firmes, delgados y partidos.  
  
Draco se separo sorprendido y miro a Pansy Parkinson riendo- hola amor, Azkaban aburría -dijo mientras Draco perdía la vista y caía, aun consiente oyó como Pansy ordenaba a unos hombres altos lo cargaban. Mas tarde sintió como lo subían a una torre, recuperando lentamente el conocimiento. Entro a una habitación en la que miles de hombres con túnicas negras se formaban entrando. Oyó la voz débil de Hermione y la miro desmayarse y a un chico idéntico a él, el cual después se transformo en un hombre horrible el cual conocía bien... Lord Voldemort.  
  
*** FLASH BACK END ***  
  
Y desde ese entonces estaba ahí con Hermione. Aunque a veces iba Pansy y Ginny sonriendo malévolamente cortando las puntas del cabello de Hermione y yéndose sonriendo, aunque antes Pansy le robaba un beso el cual, muchas veces Draco respondía para después morderle furiosamente los labios haciendo sangrar los de ella, y esta ¡no se quedaba callada ni con los brazos cruzados! Le daba una patada o con la rodilla en la entrepierna o el estomago, dejando a Draco mas herido y agotado.  
  
Era de noche, Draco tenía una ventana de piedra a su extremo izquierdo, en donde a veces levantaba la pierna para que esta cicatrizara y dejara de sangrar y lo había conseguido por la parte superior de su herida.  
  
Draco levantó la cabeza, su cuello estaba exhausto de estar en aquella posición, Draco quería dormir, sus ojeras y su cansancio no lo dejaban en paz. Draco Malfoy solo había sido alimentado UNA SOLA VEZ aquel día y su estomago gruñía... como odiaba aquella situación mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la cadena fría y se dormía de nuevo.  
  
-¿no la han encontrado profesora? -pregunto Harry preocupado.  
  
-no, Potter -dijo tristemente la profesora McGonagall- y nos acabamos de enterar de que el señor Malfoy tampoco se encuentra.  
  
Harry enfureció- ¡fue él! -grito histérico- seguramente se llevo a Hermione a cualquier lado lejos de mí porque sabe que ella me prefiere -dijo nervioso- sí, ¡profesora fue él!  
  
-Potter ve a dormir o mejor ve a comer -dijo tomándolo de la mejilla y después tomando su temperatura poniendo su otra mano en la frente del chico- estas frío, te vas a enfermar, ve a dormir. Yo te diré si la encontramos.  
  
-¿dormir? -pregunto riendo a carcajadas- ¡NO, HASTA QUE ENCUENTREN A HERMIONE! -grito furioso y volviendo a su habitación. La profesora McGonagall lo miro tristemente mientras Ron caminaba hacia ella.  
  
-Perdónelo -dijo triste- el pobre ya no sabe ni con quien habla.  
  
-no hay problema Weasley -dijo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro- llévale comida, por favor -dijo sonriendo- anda.  
  
-claro -dijo sonriendo y después salió de la sala común para ir a la cocina.  
  
Harry subió furioso, ¡porque a nadie le preocupaba aquella situación! La profesora McGonagall seguía de aquí allá ¡porque no la buscaba! Harry se acostó boca abajo derramando unas lagrimas por sus pálidas mejillas. Él tampoco había dormido, Hermione había sido secuestrada anteayer y él no había dormido la noche anterior, había comido poco y no había descansado hasta encontrarla, sin pista de nada. Se sentó en la cama mirando el suelo, enterró su cara en sus manos mientras estas las pasaba por su frente, cabello hasta llegar a la nuca y quedarse ahí, con la cabeza gacha y los lentes empañados.  
  
-Hermione... te necesito -susurro para después desplomarse en el suelo, desmayado. Aquella tarde había tenido quidditch lo cual había desgastado casi todas sus energías.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
-El último año que vivirá Harry Potter -dijo Lord Voldemort bajando elegantemente por las escaleras de las mazmorras, mientras su capa ululaba y su seguidor, Peter Pettigrew alias Colagusano, lo seguía jorobado y mas gordo que antes.  
  
-si, si -repetía Colagusano con su voz de ratita- Harry Potter, morirá -dijo riendo.  
  
-exactamente -dijo sonriendo- ¡con esa chica, Granger, acabaremos con él!  
  
-si, si -repitió Pettigrew- Harry Potter, morirá -dijo riendo.  
  
-y cuando se muera, todos verán que ¡Lord Voldemort ha vuelto! -dijo riendo  
  
-si, si -repitió Pettigrew- Harry Potter, morirá -dijo riendo.  
  
Voldemort se volteo enojado- ¡quieres dejar de decir eso! -pregunto enojado.  
  
-si, si, Señor -dijo tembloroso.  
  
Voldemort camino aun entrando a una mazmorra nunca antes conocida, que se elevaba por el subterráneo pasadizo, mirando a sus mortífagos dormidos.  
  
-¡Despierten inútiles! -grito enojado.  
  
Miro hacia el frente mientras los mortífagos despertaban exaltados- ¡suelten al chico! -grito sonriendo.  
  
Los mortífagos corrieron, dándole dos golpecitos a las cadenas y haciendo caer a Draco al suelo. Voldemort sonrió cuando los mortífagos lo cargaron hacia él y este lo miraba moribundo y enojado.  
  
-La misma expresión de tu padre -dijo sonriendo malévolamente- aun te puedes arrepentir y unirtenos.  
  
-nunca -dijo con mucho esfuerzo- antes moriré. Usted mato a mi padre... infeliz -dijo sonriendo amargamente.  
  
Colagusano y los mortífagos se sobresaltaron y enfurecieron, pero Voldemort los detuvo sonriendo divertido- igual que Lucius Malfoy. Un orgulloso hasta la muerte, por eso murió sabes, prefería morir a matar un amigo de él y pensé que tenía agallas -dijo mirando a la chica- ¿esta es la linda chica por la que Harry Potter daría su vida? -pregunto tomándola por los cachetes, levantándola ligeramente.  
  
-si, si -dijo Colagusano aun mirando con odio a Draco- es una impura.  
  
Voldemort sonrió divertido- ¿Harry Potter ama a una sangre impura? Ha caído bajo -dijo riendo.  
  
-tú eres igual o peor impuro que ella -dijo Draco mirándolo con intenso odio- hijo de muggles y un asesino -dijo escupiendo en el suelo sangre del labio.  
  
Colagusano enfureció al igual que los mortífagos y por poco lo golpeaban hasta que Lord Voldemort grito que se detuviesen- ¿aun tienes agallas para hablar? -pregunto enojado- ¡A mí NADIE ME DICE IMPURO, BASTARDO! -saco su varita y lo miro riendo- ¡Crucio!  
  
Draco sintió una punzada terrible, los mortífagos se alejaron de él, al igual que Colagusano y empezaron a reír cuando Draco se golpeaba a si mismo. Este no sentía nada, solo se sentía estúpido, adormilado y terriblemente vacío. Cayo sangrando y terriblemente herido.  
  
-¿aprendiste? -pregunto pateándolo ligeramente- ¡despierta!  
  
Draco no se podía parar, su pierna sangraba y le dolía todo el cuerpo.  
  
-¡levántenlo! -ordeno mientras caminaba hacia Hermione- es muy linda -dijo acariciándole la cara, mientras Draco intentaba safarse.  
  
-¡no la toque estúpido cerdo! -grito Draco con odio.  
  
-... tiene una piel muy tersa -continuo como si no hubiese oído nada-... vaya que Harry Potter tiene buenos gustos -la sentó mientras la chica aun dormía y su cabeza caía junto con su cabello ondulado, Voldemort le levanto la cabeza y miro a Draco- ¿es linda, no chicos? -pregunto riendo.  
  
Los mortífagos se miraron sorprendidos y dijeron- si, es linda -temerosos y tímidos.  
  
-¿te gusta Malfoy? -pregunto viendo al chico intentando safarse- ven dale un beso -dijo riendo- tráiganlo -ordeno sonriendo mientras acomodaba mejor a la chica.  
  
Draco camino forzado por los mortífagos. Voldemort acerco la cabeza de Hermione a la cara de Draco- bésala -ordeno sonriendo malévolamente- ¡bésala!  
  
Los mortífagos lo empujaron y este miro a Voldemort furioso- no lo haré -dijo mirando de reojo a Hermione.  
  
-¿no te gusta? -pregunto sarcástico- ¡bésala o le corto los labios a la chica y a ti! -grito enojado.  
  
Los mortífagos volvieron a empujarlo. Draco la miro, estaba pálida, despeinada y se veía algo enferma pero aun seguía linda, la observo un rato pero Voldemort acerco la cabeza de Hermione sorpresivamente haciendo un beso sorpresa entre los dos. Los suaves labios de Hermione estaban fríos, pero aun tersos, los beso un poco, los necesitaba... los anhelaba... los ansiaba... pero Voldemort separo a Hermione y vio el gesto de desesperación en Draco, haciendo sonar una carcajada muy fuerte.  
  
-¿la extrañas? -pregunto riendo.  
  
Draco miro a Hermione recostada y después a él, estaba rojo de furia ¡NADIE, PERO NADIE, NI EL MISMO VOLDEMORT SE IBA A BURLAR DE ÉL! Se soltó de los mortífagos y golpeo a Voldemort en la quijada, furioso le quito la varita a este y camino al otro extremo.  
  
-¡aléjense! -dijo cojeando.  
  
-no camines mas o la mataremos -dijo un mortífago.  
  
Draco camino hacia la ventana y mando chispas, y mientras ese momento de distracción los mortífagos lo golpearon y lo encarcelaron de nuevo. Voldemort salió ordenando que le dieran de comer y que lo colgaran de nuevo.  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡Qué cruel soy! Pero cuando es Lord Voldemort ¡todo es cruel! Pero que valiente es mi Draco jajaja, bueno nuestro chicas (no me golpeen) Espero que estas dudas hayan quedado en claro ¡ah! Y otra que no he respondido. Bueno una persona me dijo que ¿qué se tramaban Ron y Harry? Bueno eso no es nada clave, espero no decepcionarte, pero el plan que tenían Ron y Harry era que en navidad Harry se lo pidiera y que tuvieran una cena en la casa de Ron pero ya vez que no, por eso Ron se enojo un poco, quería ver la confesión a escondidas jajaja pero nop. Perdón si te decepcione. Para cualquier duda, comentario, etc. Dejen reviews o escríbanme a hakuna_gp@hotmail.com o agréguenme pero antes avísenme porque muchos se agregan y ya me da mello agregarlos porque son desconocidos y mi mama me regaña, así que avísenme ¿ok? Les tengo una sorpresa jajaja es un regalo, bueno cuando termine este fanfic pondré bloopers, ya saben las equivocaciones, serán cómicas así que ¡no digan que no tienen regalo de navidad! Se me ocurrió al verlas en la tele y dije ¿por qué no? Bueno ya me despido, ¡felices pascuas! Y perdón por el atraso, en vacaciones actualizare seguido, espero.  
  
Aios! 


	17. ¿Dónde Esta Dumbledore?

17- ¿Dónde esta Dumbledore?  
  
-Harry... Harry... ¡Harry! -grito Ron colmado mientras estrujaba los hombros de Harry- ¡despierta!  
  
Lentamente diviso los ojos verdes brillante de Harry y sonrió, vio como el chico miraba a todos lados, con semblante preocupado.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy? -pregunto sentándose- ¡Hermione! ¿Ya la encontraron? ¿Dónde esta? -miles de preguntas se dispararon de la boca de Harry.  
  
Ron aprovechó y le metió un tenedor con pollo encajado. Harry se atraganto, pero lo mastico con mucha energía, realmente tenia mucha hambre.  
  
-Aun no han encontrado a Hermione -dijo ofreciéndole el plato y el tenedor- , Dumbledore esta haciendo mucho y la profesora McGonagall aun más, y tú gritándole como loco -dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente- ¿quieres jugo de calabaza?  
  
Harry asintió algo avergonzando por los comentarios de Ron. Este le paso el vaso con prisa.  
  
-¡Pues estoy muy desesperado! -dijo tomando el vaso- realmente... la necesito.  
  
-Yo también -dijo levantándose- ya no tengo quien me ayude con las tareas -dijo tristemente.  
  
-No hablaba de eso -dijo riendo.  
  
-Lo sé, pero tú la extrañas por razones sentimentales y yo por amistad.  
  
-No he dejado de pensar en ella -dijo rato después. Se levanto y se empezó a vestir.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
A lo lejos de ellos dos, se encontraba una señora, con bata de dormir rosada, un molote recogido en un moño, y su nariz puntiaguda mostraba rápidamente sus ojos fruncidos y sus labios curveados, mostrando enojo.  
  
Escribía una carta, dirigida para el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge.  
  
-...cordialmente...  
  
Un ruido de juegos pirotécnicos la detuvo... miro hacia su ventana, se veía el bosque y un poco mas arriba, unas cuantas chispas se elevaban por los cielos.  
  
-¡Dios santo! -grito levantándose torpemente, se colocó su túnica y salió corriendo por el pasillo- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! -gritaba mientras corría.  
  
Corría hacia el águila de piedra que era como la puerta del despacho del profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-¡¡Café con leche!! -grito dando la mágica contraseña, el águila empezó a girar, naciendo del lado de sus patas, escalones pequeños. La profesora intento que se apurara el hechizo pero no lo hacia. Cuando por fin entro, corrió hacia el escritorio, no había nadie...  
  
"Qué extraño" pensó la profesora "normalmente se queda hasta tarde" Entonces oyó un ruido en el armario, camino sigilosamente hacia allí...  
  
-¡Salga de aquí! -susurro una voz a lo alto.  
  
Minerva McGonagall se volvió asustada, el sombrero seleccionador estaba hablándole.  
  
-¿Dónde esta el profesor? -pregunto asustada.  
  
-Unos hombres se lo llevaron... Fawks esta adentro del armario -indico con la punta de "su cabeza"  
  
Minerva caminó lentamente y abrió el armario, el ave salió volando, agitaba las alas violentamente haciendo que McGonagall se agachara.  
  
-¡Salga de aquí! Ellos volverán... con un chico de Slytherin -dijo mirándola severamente.  
  
-¿El señor Malfoy? -pregunto esperanzada.  
  
-No... Tom Riddle... -dijo casi inaudible.  
  
Minerva frunció el cejo, ¿qué tenía que ver él con esto?  
  
-Es el causante por el cual Rubeus Hagrid fue expulsado ¿o no? -pregunto dando un paso al escalón primero.  
  
-Más que eso... por él... la cámara de los secretos... fue abierta -dijo en susurro.  
  
-¡No comprendo! -dijo enojada. Bajo bien las escaleras y al acercarse a la puerta la manija empezó a moverse sola... Sus bellos se erizaron, su presión bajo de manera sorprendente, aun apenas dejándola con aliento. La jefa de la casa de Gryffindor se giró y camino lentamente hacia un buró que Dumbledore tenía cerca de la puerta, tenía tantos artefactos astrológicos como canas en su cabello.  
  
La puerta se abrió.  
  
Unos cinco hombres con capucha entraron, murmurando cosas extrañas de las que Minerva solo detecto unas cuantas como "viejo tonto", "Lord", "asesinar" y "pensador" McGonagall los siguió con la vista, estaba muy asustada, se movía conforme los hombres caminaban, llego a las estanterías de Dumbledore y se oculto allí, viendo por el vidrio lo que hacían aquellos hombres.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-Pst... Pst... -Draco intentaba que el guardia le hiciera caso, aunque estaba dormido- ¡Idiota! -dijo enojado.  
  
El guarda dio un sonoro ronquito y se acomodo. Draco seguía amarrado, sus brazos estaban agotados, necesitaba bajarlos y quería comer.  
  
-Pst... Pst... -Repitió.  
  
Agotado miro el suelo, ¡una piedrita! Si le daba... tal vez se despertaría. La movió un poco, retrocedió un poco y pateo con fuerza hacia el guardia.  
  
-¡Sí! -celebro al ver la cara de idiota del guardia abrir los ojos.  
  
-Tengo hambre -dijo arrastrando las sílabas.  
  
-Te di hace rato -dijo acomodándose.  
  
-¿Hace 5 horas? -pregunto enojado- ¡dame de comer!  
  
-¿A cambio de que? -pregunto el guardia volviéndose.  
  
Draco frunció el cejo, pensó que los mortífagos eran fieles pero al parecer eran unos que ni sabían su misión.  
  
-Mi padre tiene miles de piezas importantes -dijo en susurro para que se acercase el guardia- las podría vender en buen precio a cualquiera.  
  
El guardia lo miró con sorna.  
  
-Lucius Malfoy era famoso por sus pociones y venenos, los quiero todos. -dijo con una malvada mueca.  
  
Draco sonrió- Por supuesto. Solo si me desatas por un rato, me das de comer y lo demás... es extra -dijo mientras veía al guardia quitarle el hechizo con su varita.  
  
¡Por fin! Sus brazos lenta y dolorosamente bajaron, comió mucho y se acerco hacia Hermione.  
  
-¿Me podrías decir que le hicieron? -pregunto tomándole la mano a la chica.  
  
-Te costará las famosas piezas que dijiste -dijo con su sonrisa cretina de dientes amarillos.  
  
-Lo que quieras -dijo sonriendo muy seguro de sí.  
  
-Mi Lord le dio un beso... -Draco cerro el puño pero no hizo ruido para que el guardián continuara- con el cual, ella dormirá hasta que mi Lord lo desee, un hechizo simple, para él claro -dijo con orgullo.  
  
Draco la miró, parecía que en ella se había detenido el tiempo, habían estado allí ya 2 días y él había visto que no comía nada, él hubiese esperado que estuviese pálida, fría o incluso esquelética, pero no, seguía igual que antes, estaba cálida, su color era el mismo, su piel seguía igual de suave y no se le veía nada de anormalidad.  
  
-¿Te preguntas como es que esta en tan buen estado? -pregunto el guardia leyendo los pensamientos de Draco.  
  
-¿Por un hechizo? -pregunto mirando al guardia.  
  
-Exactamente -dijo sonriendo.  
  
Draco no dejo de verla en todo el tiempo que estuvo "libre" sin esas cadenas frías y que le apretaban el cuerpo. Tiempo después el guardia lo volvió a encadenar, no con mucha fuerza, puesto que se habían hecho amigos en el tiempo "libre".  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-¿Todo listo Colagusano? -pregunto Voldemort mientras veía los terrenos de Hogwarts.  
  
-Cuando usted lo ordene, Señor -dijo con su voz de ratita.  
  
-Después de esto, verán que el Señor de las Tinieblas, jamás le tuvo miedo a Albus Dumbledore -dijo sonriente.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo se la pasaron en Año Nuevo? Espero que bien.  
  
AiOs! 


	18. Inicia La Batalla

18- INICIA LA BATALLA  
  
Harry corría por entre los pasillos con su amigo Ron, miles de alumnos corrían detrás, al lado, enfrente y por donde quiera, la alarma había sonado, todos se dirigían al Gran Comedor.  
  
-¿Qué crees que haya pasado? –pregunto Ron agitado.  
  
-Tal vez ya encontraron a Hermione –dijo esperanzado.  
  
-Ojala, aunque no citarían a todos.  
  
-Eso si –admitió Harry pensativo.  
  
Al llegar, todos estaban sentados en el piso, las cuatro mesas habían sido arrinconadas y las velas del Gran Comedor brillaban más que nunca.  
  
-¡Silencio! –grito la voz aguda de la profesora McGonagall- quiero que todas las casas, todos los alumnos empaquen sus cosas, se irán hoy mismo a sus casas. Los premios anuales y los prefectos ayuden a mantener el orden ¡Vamos!  
  
Harry y Ron se miraron, ¿qué diablos había pasado? Harry caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores, intentando no ser visto por ningún prefecto.  
  
-Profesora –susurro un poco cerca- ¿qué sucede?  
  
-Acompáñeme, señor Potter –lo llamo suplicante.  
  
Harry se incorporo bien de su escondite y camino hacia la profesora que lo tomo del hombro para guiarlo por el pasillo.  
  
-Potter, han secuestrado al profesor Dumbledore... vi unas chipas en el bosque y... realmente no sé que hacer –en su mirada se reflejaba la impotencia de lo que decía.  
  
-¿Disculpe? –pregunto Harry. Siempre pensó que la profesora McGonagall era fuerte y sabia y que en estas ocasiones sabía perfectamente que hacer. Pero no.-¿Cómo que vio unas chispas en el bosque?  
  
-Si... tal vez son mortífagos, Potter. Hay que huir –pronunció aterrada mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.  
  
Harry solo la vio alejarse corriendo mientras que él volvió al Gran Comedor.  
  
-No la han encontrado –dijo decepcionado- que han secuestrado a Dumbledore y... están atacando el castillo.  
  
-¡Eso es imposible! –dijo Ron furioso- Hermione siempre nos dijo que esta escuela tiene miles de hechizos y...  
  
-Hay aliados, Ron –dijo Harry mirando al suelo- tengo una idea.  
  


* * *

  
Sin alguna explicación lógica el pasto se hundía avanzando hacia el bosque prohibido, ahora eran huellas las que aparecían en la tierra húmeda del bosque, de repente una cabeza apareció, flotando, un chico pelirrojo se asomo y le aviso a su acompañante que podía salir.  
  
Eran los intrépidos Harry y Ron, que se dirigían en busca de su amiga Hermione.  
  
-¿Dónde dijo la profesora McGonagall que vio esas "chispas"? –pregunto Ron inseguro.  
  
-No me lo dijo, pero supongo que al este. –dijo sacando su varita- Lumos.  
  
Una pequeña esfera de color verde salió de la varita de Harry, se mantenía así, iluminando el bosque.  
  
-¿Por qué supones que al este? –pregunto Ron inseguro.  
  
-Su ventana da al este del bosque, aunque pudo haber estado en otro lado al ver las chispas, por eso supongo.  
  
-¡Genial! ¿Y si vemos a Aragog otra vez? –pregunto asustado.  
  
-No lo creo, ven, no tengas miedo.  
  
-Si, Harry Potter –dijo sarcástico.  
  
Siguieron caminando, cada vez el bosque se hacia más oscuro conforme avanzaban, los extraños ruidos los asustaban aun más, pero el objetivo los impulsaba a seguir: Hermione Granger.  
  
-Mira –Harry detuvo a Ron con el brazo- ¿quién es ese?  
  
-¡Mi hermana! –dijo Ron asustado.  
  
Se escondieron detrás de los arbustos, mientras veían como Ginny Weasley y Pansy Parkinson se detenían enfrente de lo que parecía un teléfono.  
  
-¿Qué hacen frente a un felétono? –pregunto Ron.  
  
-No tengo idea –Harry ignoro la errónea pronunciación de Ron y fijo mas los ojos en lo que iba a suceder.  
  
-SSSSSwYdPoSSSSxE –silbó Pansy Parkinson mientras era absorbida, junto con Ginny dentro del teléfono.  
  
-¡Habla párcel! –chilló Ron sorprendido- ¡mi hermana habla párcel!  
  
-Tranquilo Ron, no lo sabemos, solo lo dijo Parkinson –dijo Harry acercándose sigilosamente.  
  
-¡Pero que la vea, verás como le va! –dijo Ron siguiendo a Harry, enojado.  
  
-Hay que intentarlo –dijo Harry acercándose.  
  
-Pues tú eres el que sabe –dijo Ron mirando a su amigo.  
  
-Lo intentaré... –Harry cerro los ojos, intentando recordar exactamente la pronunciación de Pansy- SSSSSwYdPoSSSS –dijo con dificultad.  
  
-¡Excelente! –dijo Ron esperando que el teléfono lo absorbiera.  
  
-No lo hice bien –dijo Harry nervioso- ¿qué crees que pase?  
  
-¡SOLO SE IRAN CONMIGO! –se oyó una voz gruesa, se volvieron y vieron a Goyle sonriendo malévolamente.  
  


* * *

  
-¡Despiértenla! Lego la esperada noche –los terribles ojos de lord Voldemort miraron malévolamente al cuerpo de la joven.  
  
Draco intentaba tranquilizarse ¡Lo quería matar! Con un solo tronar de dedos la chica abrió los ojos, parecía hipnotizada porque tomo la "mano" de Voldemort con mucho cuidado y casi con toda confianza, se incorporo rápidamente y miro a Draco. Este se asusto al ver que sus ojos no tenían brillo... nada.  
  
Draco dejó de luchar contra las cadenas, estaba realmente confundido ¿era ella Hermione, o solo un maniquí? Y si eso era cierto ¿dónde estaba la verdadera Hermione?  
  
-¡Suelten al chico, veremos si un Malfoy es capaz de matar a un Potter! –Voldemort camino paso a paso junto a Hermione, esta seguía sus movimientos como si fuese una reina, con la cabeza ligeramente levantada, una excelente postura y su mano tomada por él. Incluso daba miedo aquella escena.  
  
Tiempo después, Draco caminaba por un pasillo empedrado, desde el piso esta el techo, la antorcha de un mortífago iluminaba poco. Las manos de Draco tenían yagas, sangre y pequeñas cicatrices y moretones que se veían a simple vista, Draco se masajeaba mientras caminaba rápidamente por los empujones del mortífago. ¿Adónde demonios lo llevaban? Y ¿dónde estaba Hermione? ¿Cómo estaba eso de que si él podía matar a Potter? Miles de preguntas se dispararon de la mente confusa de Draco mientras intentaba ver alguna luz al final del túnel... y una respuesta a sus cuestiones.  
  


* * *

  
-Que extraño ¿verdad? –pregunto Harry.  
  
-¿Qué Goyle nos haya dejado ir? Sí. –Admitió mirando los muros de mármol blanco que los rodeaban. Estaban en un castillo, lo único que no era de mármol blanco era el techo, las fuentes y posos elevados que había en ese lugar (imagínense la cámara de los secretos, en vez de serpientes, fuentes pequeñas y grandes platos hondos de piedra)  
  
-Bueno, además. Yo me pregunto por qué estaremos aquí.  
  
-Tal vez nos entreguen a Hermione y nos ofrezcan agua o leche con galletas –dijo Ron sonriendo mientras observaba al extraño cuarto.  
  
-Eso espero.  
  
Harry empezó a caminar por el caminito de mármol que había, al final había un trono, muy elegante, tapizado por alfombra aterciopelada color rojo y bordes dorados adornados de forma circular, como si ahí hubiera un rey.  
  
-¿Crees que aun estemos en los terrenos de Hogwarts? –pregunto Harry deteniéndose ante el trono.  
  
-No lo creo, ese felétono era un translador supongo. Sabes, me sorprende que Goyle haya dicho mejor el párcel que tú.  
  
-Era una pronunciación complicada. Además no sé párcel.  
  
-Si aja. ¿Qué fue eso?  
  
Un rechinido se oyó al final del pasillo, a la izquierda del trono. Al parecer una puerta se había abierto.  
  
Harry y Ron corrieron detrás de un muro. Escondiéndose perfectamente tras él.  
  
-¡Pónganla por allá! –se oyó una voz terrible. Harry inclino un poco la cabeza para ver quién era.  
  
-¡Hermione! –exclamo emocionado.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa? Camina como robot. –Dijo Ron frunciendo el cejo.  
  
-¡Mi lord, aquí esta este traidor! –anunció una voz al otro extremo del pasillo. Ahí Harry y Ron se podrían ver a simple vista pero gracias a Dios, no los vieron.  
  
-Es Malfoy –susurro Ron inquieto y asombrado- jamás lo había visto tan sangriento, apestoso y como esclavo, hasta da lastima.  
  
-Cállate, si nos ven, nos cortaran la cabeza. Es mas, agáchate.  
  
Los dos se pusieron de cuclillas. Mientras miraban como le traían ropa nueva a Malfoy y lo limpiaban con una esponja.  
  
-¡Que afortunado eres Malfoy! Trajimos tu varita, desde Hogwarts, hace años que no entro en ese lugar.  
  
Malfoy le lanzaba miradas de odio y rencor a Voldemort mientras lo bañaban con cuidado y lo curaban, el dolor ni lo sentía, estaba tan concentrado en ver los movimientos de su oponente.  
  
-¿Van a pelear? ¿Contra quién? –pregunto Ron mirando como Hermione se sentaba en un trono que no habían visto antes, el cual se levo unos metros.  
  
-Creo que contra Voldemort, mira –Harry apunto hacia la dirección del trono. La terrible criatura antes descrita era admirada con horror por los ojos de los dos Gryffindors. Ron rápidamente se tapó los ojos, cayendo en la esquina del muro.  
  
-¡Es horrible! –exclamo con horror.  
  
-Es la pesadilla de cualquiera –Harry apretó el puño- pero para mí era el motivo de seguir vivo, ¡lo matare! –Harry poso su pie fuera del "escondite" Ron miro rápidamente.  
  
-¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Te va a matar!  
  
-No me importa, vengare la muerte de mis padres y de todos los que murieron por su culpa. –Harry se puso de pie, Ron rápidamente se incorporo y empezó a intentar a detenerlo- ¡Hey tú, cara de lagartija! –grito con coraje.  
  
-¡Cállate Harry!  
  
-¡Potter! Gracias por el halago, te estábamos esperando. Aunque a tu amigo no.  
  
La mirada de Voldemort se fijo en Ron, este empezó a chillar de horror, ocultándose detrás de Harry, mientras este caminaba decidido hacia Voldemort.  
  
-¿Te molesta? Yo tampoco esperaba a tus guardaespaldas para nuestra pelea.  
  
Todos los mortífagos empezaron a murmurar mientras los miraban con odio.  
  
-¿Nuestra? ¿Nuestra pelea? Yo no tengo nada de deudas contigo, pero alguien más si y ¡le queremos ayudar! –dijo sentándose en el trono, mientras hacia un ademán para que Draco avanzara.  
  
Harry se volvió, Malfoy no lo miraba a él, sino a Voldemort.  
  
-¡Prefiero matarte a ti que a Potter! Y no tengo deudas con él, contigo sí –Draco sonaba muy valiente mientras avanzaba levantando su varita.  
  
-¿No has aprendido verdad Malfoy? –pregunto enojado- ¡no me desafíes que te puede salir al revez!  
  
-¡Quiero verlo! –desafío con valor.  
  
Harry por primera vez en su vida, deseaba estar de parte de Malfoy y lo estaba, rápidamente avanzo a su lado, apuntando con su varita hacia Voldemort.  
  
-Bien, un Potter y un Malfoy, ¡la profecía se ha cumplido! –Voldemort se puso de pie- ¡seguiré con el destino!  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Perdón! No me regañen, mami. Como no tenía ideas buenas, me espere hasta que llegaran y pues aquí me ven, espero que les guste. La otra vez me puse a leer este fanfic y pues... realmente he evolucionado en lo que consiste en escribir. Ahora no dejo mucho en suspenso pero con este fanfic me sale dejarlos así jejeje. Aquí los deje una vez más, espero que lo hayan extrañado.  
  
Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Son 111 según esta cuenta pero para mí son millones, muchísimas gracias en serio. Espero terminarlo pronto, quiero iniciar con uno de Sakura Card Captor pero la conciencia no me deja, tengo que terminar por lo menos dos más o tres para actualizarlo, ya lo estoy escribiendo solo quiero despejar un poquito esto.  
  
Les agradecería que me dieran opiniones y criticas como lo han hecho últimamente, no sé porque ahora me atacan, digo, si no les gusta pues no los lean, no los obligo, y si nos les gusta una canción ¡no me pongan que no le gusta a nadie! Si solamente a ti no te gusta pues que malo por ti porque hay que conocer variedades y así defines tu personalidad (bueno mejor me cayo porque yo odio el pop, pero jamás ando diciendo que ¡ay odio esa canción!, Solo se los digo a mis conocidos) Bueno, me despido, aun así, gracias por sus criticas chafas y mejoren ¿no creen? Quiero ver sangre, jajaja. No es cierto. Se cuidan. Sigan leyendo.  
  
AiOs! 


	19. Duelo y Tortura

19- DUELO Y TORTURA

-¿De qué maldita profecía estas hablando? –pregunto Draco furioso.

-Oh... ¿no la saben? –pregunto inocentemente mientras por detrás sacaba su varita- ¡qué pena!

Voldemort saco su varita la cual apuntó al techo y rápidamente miles de rocas cayeron sobre él. 

-Manteen guardia, Potter. Es una ilusión –le avisó Malfoy girando su cabeza hacia todas las direcciones.

-De acuerdo –Harry se puso a las espaldas de Malfoy y miro de reojo a Hermione la cual veía hacia la pared que tenía enfrente sin moverse y sin pestañear.

-Diffindo –aquella voz como silbido se oyó a lo lejos.

Los lentes de Harry se rompieron y poco atrás un poso de piedra que se veía muy maciza.

Draco aun miraba para todos las direcciones pero el humo de las rocas aun no cesaba y más por el polvo que había esparcido ese poso.

-¡Widdiwasi! –se oyó de nuevo. 

Draco se volvió rápidamente- ¡Impedimenta! –aquella filosa roca se alejo de donde Draco y fue a caer al suelo.

-Reparo –oyó Draco a Harry decir- es un cobarde, no va a salir.

-Los cobardes somos nosotros, Potter –sonrió con ironía- somos dos contra uno.

-Le han tocado más –sonrió Harry acomodándose los lentes- mis padres eran dos... y los mato uno por uno.

Draco sonrió aun más, al parecer los dos se sentían mas seguros unidos, puesto que ahora los dos tenían las espaldas juntas y vigilaban de arriba-abajo y de izquierda a derecha aquel salón que rato depuse la ilusión se fue y vieron que nadie estaba ahí, ni Ron ni Hermione.

-¿Qué diablos se trae ese sujeto? –pregunto Draco con irritación.

"Los centauros más antiguos predican que... el Señor Tenebroso se levantara de nuevo, seis caídas tendrá, solo seis fieles lo seguirán realmente y dos jóvenes... entre el bien y el mal lucharan uniendo sus poderes... solo uno sobrevivirá: el bien. La hija de Helena y Menelao es por quien combatirán a muerte entre sí... el que gane, reinara junto al Señor Tenebroso y vivirán por los siglos..."

Hermione y Ron, al parecer, habían seguido ahí durante todo ese tiempo.

-Yo estoy entre esos fieles –se oyó la vocecilla de rata de Peter Pettegrew- si yo, jejeje, yo –reía nerviosamente mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo sonriendo estúpidamente.

A Harry se le escapo una risita burlona al igual que a Malfoy. El contraste era demasiado cinco personas en perfecto orden, mirando hacia el frente y sin pestañear y uno a lo último orgulloso de ser el sexto. 

-¡Silencio! –ordeno Voldemort con irritación- no pensé que fueras a ser tú, Colagusano, me has sorprendido.

-¡El honor es mío, señor! –dijo pegándose en la frente con la mano haciéndose como soldado poniéndose rígido y mirando al frente.

-Si... todo tuyo –susurro a lo bajo- ¡Qué empiece... el duelo! –se sentó cómodamente en su trono viéndolos con paciencia.

-¿Y crees que lo haremos? –pregunto Draco con sorna.

-¡Oh, se me olvidaba! –saco su varita- ¡Riddinmatte!  

Por alguna extraña razón a Malfoy se le vinieron a la mente miles de recuerdos que lo hicieron enojar, enfurecer, frustrarse e incluso llorar de rabia todo eso causado por Harry, se volvió y vio que Harry tenía el mismo semblante de furia contra él. "San Potter, siempre haciendo publicidad por una estúpida y horrenda cortada en su mugrienta frente. Y por eso... MI Hermione esta indecisa, ese Potter quiere todo... es un presumido... un idiota"

-¿Qué, Potter, tienes miedo? –pregunto furioso- ¡O la cicatriz te impide pensar, huerfanito!

-Y tú qué, Malfoy. ¡No que el muy valiente yendo por Hermione! Parece que limpiaste las mazmorras y el trasero de Voldemort.

Se oyeron los buidos de los mortífagos que empezaban a entusiasmarse por ver un duelo.

-Aja, Potter. ¿Aun lloras en las noches por tu mami u oyes los gemidos que hacia con tu padre antes de morir? –rió mientras daba círculos que Harry seguía.

Los mortífagos empezaron a reír.

*************************************

..."Harry"...  "Draco"... "No peleen, por favor" 

Hermione oía los hirientes insultos que se lanzaban, unos segundos después se empezaron a oír destellos, rayos y piedras cayendo. 

"No lo hagan... no vale la pena" 

No se podía mover, su cuerpo, controlado, rígido, vacío... ¡cómo añoraba bajar de aquel trono e interponerse entre los dos! Incluso, oía la voz de Ron suplicante de que terminara aquel duelo. Solo faltaba ella, que ni siquiera era consiente de dónde estaba Voldemort, cuantos mortífagos había, no sabia nada... solo que quería detener aquella pelea.

"Maldito" 

Se había oído la sonora carcajada de Voldemort por toda la sala y el terrible grito de dolor de Harry.

*************************************

-Muy valiente, Malfoy –dijo Harry levantándose lentamente, su pie resbaló un poco y su rodilla golpeó el piso, su brazo izquierdo se apoyaba al piso frío- pero no te salvaras de esto. 

Harry lanzo otro hechizo, Malfoy no lo pudo esquivar y su cuerpo cayo rígido al suelo de mármol.

-¿Cómodo? –pregunto cojeando hacia Malfoy.

Los ojos fríos de Malfoy lo miraron con un profundo, pero ciertamente, falso odio.

-¡Acábalo, Potter! –gritaron varios mortífagos excitados al ver como por fin se le daría fin al gran duelo que daban los dos muchachos.

-¡Mátalo! –grito otro emocionado- ¡sin piedad!

Harry levanto la varita, algo se lo impedía pero su cuerpo no entendía de razones sólo hacía lo que le habían ordenado: Odiar a Draco, y eso significaba un duelo hasta matarlo, para él.

-¡Avada... Kad... 

-¡¡NO LO HAGAS, HARRY!! –Ron había corrido hasta allí solo para quitarle la varita a Harry y darle un fuerte golpe en la quijada- ¡reacciona!

Harry cayo un metro y medio de donde estaba Malfoy acostado y rígido.

-¡Quítate, Weasley! –grito una voz que no sonaba como la de Harry.

-¡No me quitara, mira lo que haces! ¡MATARAS A MALFOY! –grito Ron apuntando a Draco- no dejes que Vol... Volde... mort te manipule –como le costo decir eso a Ron.

-¡Quítate, imbécil! –una voz fría y oscura le grito- ¡Crucio!

Ron cayo de rodillas, el terrible dolor se expandió por todo su cuerpo y se empezó a golpear con el piso.

-Continua, Potter –ordeno Voldemort acomodándose en el trono.

"Ron" una voz interior le impidió seguir.

Harry avanzo hacia Malfoy, mirándolo, ahora, forzosamente con gran odio. Tomo del bolsillo de Ron (que se movía bruscamente por el suelo) y se levanto apuntando hacia Malfoy.

-¡Hazlo! –grito otro mortífago.

-¡Dale en el corazón! –grito la voz chillona de Colagusano- digo, así le dolerá más –dijo como intentando convencer a los otros mortífagos y a sí mismo.

-No... lo... hag... as... Harry... no –una voz desde arriba de su cabeza sonó lenta y débil- no...

-Hermione... –los labios de Harry pronunciaron su nombre superando el hechizo controlador de Voldemort.

Harry cerro los ojos, volviendo a su posición anterior, únicamente de pie. Abrió los ojos y vio a un Malfoy, aun mirándolo con odio. Se giro y vio a su amigo retorcerse aun de dolor, se notaba que le faltaba muy poco para morir.

-¡¡RICTUSEMPRA!! –grito Harry con odio hacia Voldemort. La silla de Voldemort se estremeció girándose un poco hacia atrás, pero Voldemort puso todo su peso al borde de su trono y este volvió a su sitio.

-¡Cómo te atreves! –grito poniéndose de pie- ¡un simple hechizo no dañara jamás a LORD VOLDEMORT! –grito enojado- ¡Crucio!

Harry lo esquivo por tan solo unos centímetros, miro a su amigo- ¡Finite Incantatem!

Ron dejo de moverse pero se quedo inconsciente.

-¡No vuelvas a tocar a ninguno de mis amigos, sangre sucia! –grito Harry con cólera- ¡he venido para acabar contigo! ¡ASÍ QUE NO SEAS TAN COBARDE Y PELEA CONTRA MÍ!

-Será un placer –dijo Voldemort con irritación.

De repente Voldemort desapareció, al igual que los mortífagos.

-Imbécil –dijo Harry enojado. Se agacho hacia Ron y con preocupación le tomo la muñeca- aun sigues vivo. 

Giro y vio a Malfoy que ya no lo miraba con odio y movía los dedos.

-Finite Incantatem –susurro Harry para quitarle el hechizo a Draco.

Draco se puso en pie, limpiándose las ropas.

-Gracias –dijo con tono cortante- y ahora dónde estará este mestizo.

-De seguro huyo, como siempre lo ha hecho –dijo girándose hacia Ron- tiene un pulso muy débil, hay que irnos ya.

-No me iré hasta que encontremos a Hermione –dijo Draco mirando hacia todos lados.

-Voldemort no le hará nada, sabe que con ella me tiene atado y lo seguiré hasta la muerte si es necesario –dijo Harry levantando a su amigo.

-No hables en singular, yo también iré. Me vengare de lo que me hizo... y lo que le hizo a Hermione.

-Lo que... me sorprende... au –Ron estaba muy pesado- es que... Hermione haya hablado... tal vez, y con suerte, el hechizo de Voldemort se este debilitando.

-No lo creo, fue un impulso, que ni el más eficaz hechizo puede controlar en alguien. Quiso salvarme –subrayo con confianza.

-Lo hubiera hecho hasta por Ron –dijo Harry con furia.

-Pero no lo hizo, ese Weasley se estaba muriendo y ella no dijo nada –dijo limpiándose las ropas.

-Con dificultad pudo... no... ¡no quiero hablar! Necesitamos irnos de aquí, dejar a Ron en Hogwarts y volveremos... aunque...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es verdad, atacaron Hogwarts, Dumbledore no esta y... no sé si Madame Pomfrey siga ahí.

-Si atacaron Hogwarts, es obvio que no iremos ahí, Potter –puntualizo el rubio. Camino hacia una pared y se le quedo viendo- ven, Potter.

Harry, con trabajo, camino hacia Malfoy.

-¿Es un pasadizo? –pregunto Harry con inseguridad.

-Al parecer, ven, entremos –Malfoy camino hacia el muro, lo toco y sintió tibio- al parecer hay algo- deslizo su mano de arriba abajo y empujo, la pared se abrió y vieron un túnel con matices rojizos y negros.

-No creo que sea seguro –comento Harry haciendo saltar a Ron para acomodarlo por su espalda.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea, Potter? –pregunto Malfoy volteándose.

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry entrando a regañadientes.

Cuando pasaron por el lumbral el calor era insoportable, empezaron a sudar mucho y el suelo ardía.

-No parece... seguro –dijo Harry con esfuerzo, sus lentes se apañaron.

-Tú camina atrás, yo te diré si es seguro –dijo Malfoy adelantándose.

Malfoy camino con sigilo viendo como la temperatura cambiaba de repente al pasar por una roca seca: ahora todo era muy fresco, una brisa extraña acariciaba su rostro, secándole el sudor. Pero lo extraño era de que esa brisa no había pasado por donde estaba Harry y Ron porque vio como aun sudaba el primero.

-Ven, aquí esta fresco –indico Malfoy.

Harry camino extrañado, pasando la roca, sintió una brisa fresquísima recorrerle la cara y desempañándole los lentes, el sudor aun caía por el metal de este, pero se seco rápidamente.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Harry algo aliviado.

-Al parecer es una sala multiclima –dijo Malfoy viendo hacia atrás- acabamos de pasar por el clima desértico y ahora estamos en uno... templado al parecer –dijo viendo a su alrededor. Las paredes, de un color rojo piedra y muy angostas, hacían que pareciera una caverna de cavernícolas.

-¿Qué castillo tiene una... cueva como esta? –pregunto Harry buscando las palabras adecuadas mientras avanzaba poco a poco.

-Todas, es seguridad –dijo Malfoy avanzando un poco hacia el muro, lo toco con cuidado y confirmo sus sospechas- alguien controla el clima. Mi padre quería una así en la mansión, por si alguien entraba, pero mi madre jamás lo acepto.

-Que mal. Pero podríamos avanzar... es que... Ron... –dejo caer al pelirrojo, tomándolo rápidamente del pecho al voltearse- ¿podemos descansar?

-¿Por qué no simplemente usas un hechizo? –pregunto Malfoy levantando su varita.

-¡No! ¿Y  si nos detectan? –pregunto Harry asustado.

-¿Y? Si viene, le daré su merecido. Además, estoy seguro que saben que estamos aquí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿No es obvio? Intentan que caigamos en trampas.

-No lo creo, estoy seguro que prefieren ir a Hogwarts... para Voldemort no somos mas que sus ratitas de laboratorio.

-¡No seré ratita de nadie, Potter! –grito Malfoy de repente.

-No lo dije para ofender, sino pensando como Voldemort –dijo Harry volviendo con Ron.

Malfoy vio como Harry volvía a tomar a Ron y suspiro- No seas cobarde y usa un hechizo, Potter.

-¿Te preocupas por mí? –pregunto Harry girando su cabeza con una sonrisa cínica- Malfoy...

-No, pero te tardas mucho con Weasley en la espalda y quiero salir de esta habitación ya.

-De acuerdo –sonrió Harry viendo la expresión de Malfoy- ¡Ron Locomotor! 

Rato después pasaron por tres climas más, ahora se encontraban en uno tropical, la habitación parecía eterna, llevaban como cinco kilómetros o más. No hablaban de nada, aunque Harry rompió el hielo:

-¿Qué harás después de Hogwarts? –pregunto aburrido.

-No sé bien, tal vez entre al Departamento de Misterios, como mi padre –pensó fríamente.

-¿No es difícil estar ahí? 

-No, bueno yo tengo contactos y facilidades, por mi padre. Mi padre siempre me llevaba en vacaciones de verano y no se me hizo difícil.

-¿Qué hacen?

-Creo que el nombre lo dice ¿no? Resolver misterios –dijo Draco sarcástico.

-¿En verdad quieres a Hermione? –pregunto Harry interesado, ignorando el sarcasmo del rubio.

-Si, ¿no es obvio? 

-Es muy fácil decirlo, lo difícil es demostrarlo –dijo Harry filosóficamente.

-Siempre se lo he demostrado a Hermione –dijo Draco mirando a Harry con enfado.

-Yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz, la quiero demasiado que si Voldemort le hace algo yo... –su voz empezó a subir de tono y de repente lo apago- no sé como fue que todo esto llego a... ¡esto! –dijo señalando con sus brazos todo.

Malfoy ablando su mirada, nunca pensó oír a su enemigo, Harry Potter, hablar de sentimientos.

-Hermione me hizo ver la vida de otra manera, le estoy muy agradecido, pero... sin ella la vida sigue siendo negra –suspiro Draco.

-Lo mismo digo.

Se callaron de nuevo y de repente Harry exclamo:

-¡Hermione! 

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Como que me pase, lo siento. ¡YA TERMINE DE LEER EN QUINTO LIBRO! Esta muy triste, llore cuando... es verdad, a lo mejor no lo han leído ustedes, bueno el chiste es que llore mucho al final, ¡qué demonios se cree Dumbledore! Jamás debió... a Harry... ¡es increíble! Tal vez él (los que ya lo han leído, entenderán) no hubiera muerto. ¡Que coraje! Ahora solo me queda o nos queda esperar el sexto que espero que este más animado que el quinto que fue puro hacer corajes, llorar y enojarse; pobre Harry, es un incomprendido como yo. Bueno dejen reviews, saludos ¡AiOs! 

También si quieren opinen de libro, quiero saber que opinaron las personas después del quinto libro. 

Yo estoy indignada, no sé ustedes. ¡Se cuidan!


	20. Debió Pasar II Parte

19- ¿Debió Pasar? II Parte  
  
A veces me pregunto... si todo lo que sucedió... todo lo que pasé... todo lo que sufrí tuvo que pasar... sé que de lo difícil se aprende... pero aunque mi lección fue muy dura y cruel aun así no he aprendido nada... solo sé que la vida es injusta y cruel y lo único que me mantiene en pie es él...  
  
Mi hijito James, ya tiene cinco años y se sigue pareciendo a su padre, la viva imagen de él. Aunque sin duda tiene mi carácter, lo quiero tanto... que daría mi vida por él al igual que la daría por su padre...  
  
***********************  
  
-¡¡DRACO CUIDADO!! –la cola del basilisco volvió a pegarle, su cuerpo dio a caer unos seis metros de donde estaba, quedando inconsciente.  
  
-¡No te muevas, Hermione! –le grito Harry desde el otro extremo- Oirá tus pasos.  
  
-¡No me importa, Draco... ve por él, Harry! –gritaba la chica con desesperación mientras los dos mortífagos intentaban levantarse un poco más delante de la reja en la que se encontraba Hermione.  
  
-¡Esta bien... pero no grites más porque...  
  
-¡¡HARRY!! –Grito Hermione viendo al irritado basilisco mover la cola en señal de desesperación por no poder ver, Harry fue lanzado hacia la pared, impactado fuertemente en él.  
  
-¡Ja! –grito Voldemort limpiándose la sangre que corría por su boca y resbalaba por sus labios- ¡Bien hecho, Nagini! –camino vacilante hacia el reptil mientras cogía de nuevo su varita- tranquila... te daré esos ojos de nuevo.  
  
Giro su varita, conjurando un hechizo que Hermione jamás había oído y de repente tuvo que taparse los ojos para no ver los del basilisco.  
  
-Sigues siendo bella –susurro Voldemort con sorna.  
  
Este camino hacia Harry y levanto su varita.  
  
-¡¡NO!! –grito Hermione horrorizada mientras intentaba romper, en vano, los barrotes de acero- ¡NO LO TOQUES!  
  
-Ya me había olvidado de ti –se fijo Voldemort con sorna-. No te preocupes, también te matare.  
  
-¡Mátame a mí primero! –grito Hermione desesperada.  
  
Voldemort sonrió y se incorporo.  
  
"Harry y Draco no se despertaran en tres minutos, debo hacer algo para distraerlo" Pensó Hermione mientras veía a Tom Ryddle, mayor, acercarse a ella con una sonrisa.  
  
"¡Ya sé!"  
  
-Sabes... siempre me han gustado las cadenas... –susurro sensualmente- ¿a ti no?  
  
Voldemort frunció el cejo y sonrió.  
  
-Sí, en especial para estrangular a brujas como tú –dijo sonriente- ¡abran basuras!  
  
Los mortífagos caminaron torpemente hacia la celda y uno de ellos abrió.  
  
-No lo decía por eso... sino que... –se dejo caer la túnica- me gusta ser... algo salvaje cuando... –se acerco con mucha seguridad hacia él- me ven desnuda...  
  
-¿Te vas a desnudar? –pregunto Voldemort con sorna- ¿prefieres que recojan tu cuerpo así?  
  
-Es que... no quiero morir virgen... –dijo coqueta pero por dentro muriéndose de los nervios.  
  
-¿Eres virgen? No me hagas reír –dijo pasando su varita por la cara de Hermione- no te creo.  
  
-Compruébalo –dijo Hermione intentando morder la varita de una forma sexy.  
  
Voldemort levanto su varita mientras Hermione se sentenciaba muerta.  
  
-Diffindo –susurró él con cuidado.  
  
La ropa de Hermione se vino abajo, toda rota y deshilada, esta solo se empezó a tapara los pechos y la matriz.  
  
-Nada mal, Granger –sonrió Voldemort- hace mucho que no... comparto tiempo con... una mujer.  
  
-Veremos si aun recuerdas algo –dijo Hermione nerviosa, retrocediendo.  
  
A Hermione le hubiera encantado que ella sola se hubiera quitado la ropa lentamente no que él lo hiciera de aquella forma, y no era él el único que veía todo, los mortífagos guardias también la veían con perversión. Fue retrocediendo hasta llegar a la pared y es en donde acorralo a Hermione.  
  
Lentamente deslizo sus largos, delgados y blancos dedos por el hombro moreno de Hermione, haciendo que a esta le diera un escalofrió de terror, lentamente Voldemort acerco su horrible cara a la de Hermione buscando sus labios pero esta se hacia cada vez más para atrás y no puedo retroceder más cuando su cabeza pego a la pared. Lo último que vio fueron los párpados blancos de él y...  
  
-¡Avada Kadavra! –grito una voz a lo lejos.  
  
Un destello verde paso desde aquel sujeto hasta Voldemort que inmóvil e inerte cayo al suelo.  
  
-Harry... –susurro Hermione petrificada y sorprendida.  
  
-¿Estas bien? –pregunto preocupado.  
  
-S... si, creo que sí –tartamudeo insegura.  
  
Harry se agacho y se tapo los ojos.  
  
-Será mejor que te vistas.  
  
-Ah, gracias –dijo Hermione nerviosa poniéndose la túnica.  
  
-Buen plan –dijo Harry riendo.  
  
-No sé me ocurrió nada mejor –puntualizo enojada- ¿y Draco?  
  
-Sigue inconsciente. Se nota que es delicado, me he dado más golpes que él en los últimos 17 años.  
  
-Tu cráneo puede más que el de un dragón y eso lo sabemos perfectamente, señor Potter-dijo Hermione cerrándose la túnica- Por cierto, y los mortífagos que estaban por aquí.  
  
-¿Mortífagos? ¿Cuáles mortífagos? –pregunto Harry cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-¡Había dos, Harry! Hay que tener cuidado.  
  
Hermione se tomo del brazo de Harry y este camino hacia fuera de la celda.  
  
***********************  
  
Aquellos mortífagos jamás aparecieron, pero algo en la profecía aun no encajaba... ya habían peleado por Hermione... y el ganador reinaría junto con Voldemort... pero ¿qué no Harry lo había matado?  
  
***********************  
  
-¿Esta bien, verdad? –pregunto Hermione por enésima vez en aquella sala.  
  
-Si Hermione, Malfoy esta bien –le repitió Harry irritado.  
  
-Es que hay algo que... me preocupa.  
  
-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Harry leyendo "el Profeta"  
  
-Lo de la profecía... no se cumplió... uno de los dos debió morir y ese era Draco...  
  
-Hermione... Malfoy y yo ya habíamos peleado por ti, entiende, además tú eres de las personas que no creen en las profecías ni predicciones. ¿O me equivoco? –pregunto dejando en la mesa el periódico.  
  
-Si... tienes razón –pensó Hermione nerviosa, pero, aun así, los nervios no se iban.  
  
La pierna cruzada de Hermione no dejaba de ir arriba y abajo, se comía nerviosamente las uñas y miraba varias veces el reloj y el pasillo en donde se encontraba Draco.  
  
-¿Cómo esta Ron? –pregunto inquieta.  
  
-Bien, según el sanador, dejara de escupir bolas de fuego en una semana o menos –dijo volteando la hoja y final y suspirando, se alboroto el cabello y miro a Hermione- ¿no quieres comer algo?  
  
-No tengo hambre –dijo mirando hacia el pasillo- gracias, Harry.  
  
-¿Un café?  
  
-Eso si estaría bien... –dijo mirando hacia Harry.  
  
Harry se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a Hermione que le tomo la mano impaciente, con un leve gracias tomo su chaqueta y salieron los dos juntos.  
  
-Gracias, Harry, no sé que haría sin ti –dijo Hermione pasándose le mano por el cabello y apoyando ese brazo en la mesa-. Estoy muy angustiada.  
  
-Por Malfoy... ¿no? –pregunto con tristeza.  
  
Hermione levanto la vista y observo como Harry tenía la vista perdida y distante.  
  
-Lo siento... –Hermione poso su mano en la de Harry- es solo que...  
  
-Lo amas ¿no? –pregunto aun con la mirada perdida- ya elegiste a alguien.  
  
-Sí... –dijo Hermione quitándole la mano a Harry- pero aun seremos amigos, nos seguiremos viendo y...  
  
-Seré tu mejor amigo... que feliz me siento... –comentó sarcástico-. No sé... que le ves pero si es tu decisión la acepto, solo por ti, pero si ese infeliz te hace algo yo...  
  
-No me hará nada... –dijo Hermione sonriendo- y si lo hace, sabré que tengo a un amigo en especial que siempre pondrá su hombro ¿no es así?  
  
-No solo el hombro, lo que necesites para estar bien –dijo sonriendo amargamente.  
  
-Gracias, Harry.  
  
Hermione se levanto de la silla y camino hacia Harry, el chico se puso de pie y abrió los brazos que recibieron a su mejor amiga, de por vida, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, deseando que jamás acabase nada de eso, el dulce aroma de Hermione le inundo los pulmones y respiro de nuevo.  
  
-Gracias a ti, Hermione –dijo con cariño.  
  
Se separaron y Harry vio los ojos de Hermione, temblorosos y cristalinos, Harry paso su dedo quitándole algunas de las lagrimas que caían de aquella suave mejilla.  
  
-Eres el mejor, Harry –dijo Hermione sonriente- ¡simplemente el mejor!  
  
-Y tú eres perfecta –dijo con un autocontrol increíble, la quería besar pero... ya no, ya no podía nunca más...  
  
***********************  
  
Harry y Hermione volvieron de la cafetería y un poco más sonrientes se sentaron en el sofá.  
  
-¿Señor Malfoy? –pregunto una sanadora con lentes ovalados- ¿es usted?  
  
-No –dijo Harry inquieto- soy amigo... del enfermo.  
  
-¿No vino su familia? –pregunto sin preocupación.  
  
-Yo... soy su novia –dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie- ¿qué ocurre?  
  
-El señor Malfoy ha despertado, nombra a una mujer.  
  
-¿Puedo pasar a verlo? –pregunto feliz.  
  
-Si, por supuesto, pasillo...  
  
No fue necesario que la sanadora le dijera la dirección, Hermione llevaba dos días viendo aquella habitación esperándolo.  
  
-Draco... –sonrió Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Por fin despiertas!  
  
-Hermione... –susurro Draco con tranquilidad.  
  
Hermione corrió hacia la cama y le abrazo con fuerza, se alarmó cuando oyó un quejido de dolor de parte de él y con miles de disculpas consiguió que Malfoy le robara un beso para callarla.  
  
-No era... necesario –dijo Hermione sin aliento, separándose.  
  
-Para mí sí, y además, quería uno –dijo caprichoso- ¿te la has pasado llorando, Granger? Te he dicho que eso no te va.  
  
-Lo he hecho por ti... no sabes lo preocupada que he estado –dijo inquieta.  
  
Draco le paso los dedos por la oreja, acomodando los mechones crespos a la chica.  
  
-Sabes que no me pasa nada –dijo confiado- no me podía ir de aquí sin casarme contigo ¿o sí?  
  
-Creo que te pegaron muy fuerte –dijo Hermione riendo  
  
-¿Lo crees? Yo pienso que sigo igual de cuerdo y normal.  
  
Hermione empezó a reír, se fue callando cuando vio la mirada hechizante de Malfoy y, sonrojada, se acerco para besarlo. Este correspondió ansioso, tomándola fuertemente de la cara y comiéndosela a besos.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
-¡Ya llegue! –anunció un rubio dejando caer un maletín y aflojándose la corbata.  
  
-¡Papi! –grito el pequeño James corriendo hacia su padre.  
  
-¿Cómo esta el mago más travieso? –pregunto Malfoy cargándolo y haciéndole cosquillas.  
  
-¡No, papá jajaja no, déjame! –gritaba el niño intentando soltarse.  
  
-¿Y a mí no me saludas? –pregunto Hermione cruzada de brazos sonriendo.  
  
-Uy... ya pusiste celosa a mamá –comentó el niño intentando bajarse.  
  
-Ayúdame a encontentarla –le susurro al niño.  
  
-Claro –susurro bajando y corriendo hacia su madre, a la cual empezó a empujar hacia su padre.  
  
-¡James, James, no hagas eso! –gritaba Hermione mirando al chiquillo empujarla.  
  
Hermione cayo en los brazos de Draco y riendo le dio un beso.  
  
-¡Ya te ayude, papá! –grito el niño- ¿ahora si iremos a casa de los gemelos, sí mamá, si?  
  
-¿Ahora que le metieron los Weasley en la cabeza? –pregunto Draco algo disgustado.  
  
-No tengo la menor idea –dijo Hermione separándose de su esposo- Ron me dijo que le tenía una sorpresa al niño.  
  
-Tengo una idea... –comento Draco al oído de su esposo mientras veía al niño igual de rubio que él, solo que el cabello con corte hongo y una expresión severa pero se le veía feliz (tipo Hermione) y los ojos cafés de su madre- porque no... dejamos al niño con los Weasley y tú y yo... vamos a... otro lado –pregunto abrazándole la cintura.  
  
-Muy buena idea, señor Malfoy, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente –dijo Hermione intentando separarse.  
  
-Dímelo...  
  
-Harry y yo ya habíamos acordado que le ayudaría con los preparativos de su boda y llevamos meses con este plan, ya te lo había dicho –dijo apuntándole con el dedo.  
  
-Pero... ¡no! –dijo disgustado- a Potter...  
  
-Harry, se llama Harry... –lo corrigió Hermione.  
  
-Harry, pues, le has dedicado más tiempo a él que a mí.  
  
-Harry me ayudo mucho con nuestra boda, le quiero devolver el favor –dijo tomando los platos- ahora siéntate que ya voy a servir.  
  
-Entonces la reservación al restaurant "Mil Hechizos" fueron en vano –suspiro.  
  
-¡QUE HICISTE QUE! –pregunto Hermione dejando caer un plato.  
  
-Cuidado con los platos, Hermione –dijo Malfoy riendo- ¡Reparo!  
  
El plato parecía intacto después de aquel hechizo, riendo aun, tomo los platos de las manos de Hermione y él mismo empezó a servir.  
  
-Sí... le pedí a Dione que me reservara una mesa, pero tendré que cancelar.  
  
-¿No lo puedes cambiar? –pregunto Hermione tomando la sartén y empezando a poner la comida.  
  
-No creo, últimamente ha estado agotado, a duras penas pudo disponer de un lugar –dijo sonriente.  
  
-Pues no puedo –dijo enojada.  
  
Draco se enojo también, este tuvo que llevar a James con los Weasley y quedarse ahí un rato. Por mientras, Hermione y Harry caminaban por el centro comercial.  
  
-Ya sabes que si quieres te puedo hacer yo el pastel, Harry –repitió Hermione viendo los deliciosos pasteles de turrón blanco.  
  
-Ya demasiadas molestias te he causado –observo a su amiga con pena- no, Hermione, ya has hecho mucho.  
  
-Todo vale la pena, es tu boda y mereces la mejor de todas. Tú me ayudaste antes, ahora déjame hacerlo yo –imploro sonriendo.  
  
-Esta bien, solo eso ¿eh? –puntualizo Harry severamente.  
  
-Si, señor Potter –sonrió Hermione con aire importante.  
  
Siguieron caminando y por fin habían elegido el color de las rosas para el evento.  
  
-Dos tazas de café –pidió Harry al mesero.  
  
-Claro, señor.  
  
-No he visto a Alexia últimamente, ¿ha estado muy ocupada? –pregunto quitándose la chaqueta.  
  
-Si, el Ministerio no ha dejado de llamarla desde su teoría del fuego, ahora cada vez que hay un caso en el que se involucra el fuego, la llaman a ella. Le he dicho miles de veces que los ignore pero para ella es muy importante y... –hundió su cara entre sus brazos- te seré sincera... ya no... me quiero casar con ella.  
  
-¡QUE!  
  
-Shhh... te lo quería decir hoy, sé que tú me puedes ayudar, gracias –dijo tomando su taza.  
  
-¡Harry, llevas más de 4 meses organizando esto, por Dios, no puedes hacer esto.  
  
-Lo sé, pero ya no la amo como antes... es más... ya que la veo, no sé ni porque estoy con ella.  
  
-Harry me asustas –dijo tomando un sorbo-. Estoy segura que ha de ser por los nervios, Harry...  
  
Harry llevaba ya más de diez minutos de esquivarle la mirada a Hermione, acomodándose en la silla o alborotándose el cabello.  
  
-Te seré sincero –dijo viendo a los ojos.  
  
-Eso quiero que seas –dijo Hermione impaciente.  
  
-No te puedo olvidar –dijo sonrojándose notablemente- cuando la beso a ella, te imagino a ti, cuando la abrazo, imagino que eres tú, cuando hacemos el amor, deseo que seas tú... sé que no decirte esto, porque tú ya tienes tu vida y yo debería tener la mía, pero no puedo hacerla sin ti.  
  
Hermione se quedo muda durante un rato, desvió la mirada y vio su café, movió la taza revolviéndolo.  
  
-Claro que puedes hacerla sin mí, Harry –dijo Hermione- yo soy feliz con Draco y mi hijo y sabes que en tu honor le puse tu nombre. Porque eres mi mejor amigo, el que siempre ha estado ahí.  
  
-¡Quiero ser más que eso! –Harry le dio un golpe fuerte y seco a la mesa.  
  
-Pero yo no quiero que seas más que eso –dijo aun moviendo se taza circularmente- sabes que puedes ser feliz con Alexia, pero no quieres, ese es tu problema y si es necesario dejar de vernos, lo haré.  
  
-No quiero dejar de verte –dijo Harry impaciente.  
  
-Pues no me obligues a ello –dijo poniéndose de pie-. Quiero que lo pienses un poco, -se acomodo la bolsa y tomo su chaqueta- te enviare una lechuza pronto y quiero una respuesta positiva ¿de acuerdo? Cuídate mucho.  
  
***********************  
  
Después de eso, Harry no volvió a dirigirme la palabra. Jamás le conté a Malfoy ni a nadie lo que yo y Harry habíamos hablado pero sé que hice lo correcto. Pero... ¿por qué el tiempo siempre nos deja inconformes con esto? ¿Para que tanto sufrimiento si al final todos acabamos mal? Peleados o disgustados. Todavía en las noches cundo veo a mi hijo me pregunto si debió pasar todo esto para que al final quedase todo igual o peor... si valió la pena tantos malentendidos y todo eso, todavía en mi cabeza se formula esa pregunta: ¿Debió Pasar?  
  
FIN  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Siempre quise terminarlo así, espero que les haya gustado, ya sé, ya sé, un final algo ilógico pero así lo tenía pensado... no... miento, en general, Harry iba a morir pero me dije que no, porque pues... Harry no, ¿entienden? Al final, la pareja más sexy siempre gana ¿verdad Malfoy? Pero bueno, espero muchos reviews y una buena aceptación a este final, mil gracias por leerlo y esperen otro fic que espero que pronto actualice, solo que no será un HP sino un SCC o CCS, no sé si entienden, pero bueno, gracias por todo y AiOs! 


End file.
